le fils perdu
by yotma
Summary: La guerre est enfin terminée, mais le cauchemar n'est pas terminé pour Harry, après une trahison, il découvre un monde qui n'est pas le sien. A vous de découvrir ses nouvelles aventures... je ne suis pas les films, mais le livre. Bonne lecture.
1. prologue

Chapitre un.

Un soleil rouge se couchait sur le parc de Poudlard rougi par le sang des amis ou des ennemis tombés durant cet affreux carnage. Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans se tenait dos aux combattants et face au corps de celui qui avait détruit sa vie, tué sa famille et ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Charly, Bill et les jumeaux Weasley, le sombre professeur Rogue qui était devenu un bon ami, même un confident ainsi que Draco devenu son meilleur ami après la mort de Ron. Il mourut dans ses bras en le mettant en garde contre un plan qui avait pour but de le détruire. Il n'avait rien pu dire d'autre.

Mais maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu, ce plan passait à la trappe. Harry Potter observait avec lassitude le corps sans vie de son ennemi. Tout était fini, il avait vaincu. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi désespéré, il se sentait encore plus mal, il aurait dû se sentir en paix après avoir vengé toutes les victimes de Voldemort ? Il regarda sa main en sang, sa baguette avait explosé quand il avait lancé le dernier sort qui avait été fatal à Voldemort. Mais il ne voyait pas son sang, mais celui de tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui. Il voulait pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait plus, ses yeux étaient secs de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé dans la solitude de sa chambre. Il restait donc debout à regarder stupidement ses mains vides quand la voix d'Albus Dumbledore claqua dans la plaine silencieuse :

_-_Harry ! Dépose ta baguette sur le sol !

_-_Albus ?!

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le vieux sorcier qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son mentor et vit qu'il pointait fermement sa baguette sur lui. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il était dos au lac, en face de lui, Poudlard en ruine et les survivants de l'ordre du Phoenix, mené par Albus, pointant leur baguette sur lui. Leurs visages étaient tant empreints de haine, de colère et de mépris qu'Harry crut être tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Son cortex cérébral épuisé par le précédent combat voulait absolument mettre le panneau « ne pas déranger », mais son instinct de survie lui hurlait dans toutes les langues possibles de se sortir de ce merdier et ce le plus vite possible. Il secoua un peu la tête afin de libérer son cerveau de sa gangue de fatigue, puis analysa avec efficacité les éléments de l'action qui se déroulait. Il était encerclé, alors il ne pouvait s'enfuir. Froidement, il passa en revue les sorts qu'il pouvait utiliser et décida d'effectuer un sort ancien et oublié de tous qu'il avait appris sur l'ordre express de Severus, le sort « ver vertrekken ». Ce sort utilisait la puissance magique des ennemis pour amener le lanceur là où il serait à l'abri. Harry ferma les yeux afin de concentrer assez de magie pour lancer le sort, puis quand il rouvrit les yeux, il dit d'un ton las :

_-_Alors c'est de vous dont Draco parlait. Vous ne vouliez pas que je survive car ma puissance aurait été trop importante, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes méprisable.

_-_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser en vie ? Tu es trop puissant Harry et il est hors de question que tu échappes à mon emprise. Or Severus t'ouvrait les yeux sur le monde alors nous avons dû l'éliminer.

_-_C'est vous qui l'avez trahi. Voldemort l'a torturé sans répit durant des jours et des nuits. Vous m'écoeurez.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête et utilisa ce léger mouvement afin de lancer le sort. Et bien lui en prit, car Albus et tous les autres lancèrent le sortillège fatal. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et alors qu'Harry disparaissait, les traîtres virent leur magie disparaître avec lui. Ils perdirent tous leurs pouvoirs. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux langue de plomb se fasse remarquer en toussotant. Les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix se tournèrent vers le vieux sorciers et découvrirent une escouade d'Aurors qui les regardait avec mépris et rage. Le vieil homme eut un petit rire et dit :

_-_Il est vraiment intelligent ce petit. Il a lancé le sort « ver vertrekken ». Ce sort utilise la puissance de l'attaque de l'adversaire. Plus le sort ennemi est puissant, plus celui qui l'a lancé va loin. De plus ce sortillège ne pompe pas dans la magie du lanceur, mais bien celle de l'agresseur. Et d'après votre état, bande de sales traîtres, Harry Potter a dû aller dans une autre dimension.

Les membres de l'ordre se regardèrent avec horreur surtout quand le vieux sorcier siffla :

_-_Messieurs, jetez-moi ça à Azkaban.

_-_Avec joie, monsieur le Ministre.

Très loin de là, une explosion d'une puissance phénoménale dévasta une bonne partie de la Vieille Forêt qui bordait le paisible pays nommée la Comté.

A suivre


	2. triple rencontre

Triple rencontre

Frodon Sacquet se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. La chambre était encore sombre et son cousin Meriadoc Brandebouc frappait à la porte d'à côté afin de réveiller les autres marmottes, Sam Gamegie et Peregrïn Touque. Peu après six heures, ils furent prêts à partir, chevauchant de robustes poneys, peu rapides, mais excellents pour la tâche d'une longue journée. Encore un peu endormis, ils pénétrèrent dans la brume qui semblait ne s'ouvrir qu'à contrecoeur pour se refermer d'un air rébarbatif derrière eux. Après une heure de route, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense haie qui protégeait le Pays de Bouc de l'avancée de la forêt. Elle était haute et couverte d'un filet argentée de toiles d'araignées. A quelques distances vers la gauche, ils arrivèrent devant une escavation qui s'enfonçait en pente douce sous la haie pour ressortir de l'autre côté. Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon pénétrèrent dans le tunnel sombre et humide. L'autre extrémité du tunnel était fermée par une grille aux solides barreaux de fer. Merry descendit de poney, puis ouvrit les portes dans un grincement sinistre. Merry leur dit :

_-_Voilà, vous avez quitté la Comté. Vous êtes maintenant au-dehors et à l'orée de la Vieille Forêt.

Les autres hobbits quittèrent eux aussi le tunnel et regardèrent Merry refermer la grille. Ils observaient la forêt avec inquiétude. Frodon, Sam et Pippin ne connaissaient pas cette étendue de verdure ce qui n'était pas le cas de Merry qui prit la tête afin de pénétrer dans cet entrelas d'arbre. Ils avançaient difficilement quand ils arrivèrent devant une clairière. Merry pointa l'index vers la clairière et s'exclama :

_-_Voilà la Clairière du Feu de joie.

Les hobbits ravis allaient s'engager sur l'étendue libre du moindre arbre quand il y eut une violente explosion. L'onde de choc coucha tous les arbres y compris les hobbits et les poneys. En regardant vers l'origine de la détonation, ils virent une boule de lumière verte et blanche qui s'évanouit rapidement et le silence retomba lourd et menaçant sur le bois. Les hobbits se relevèrent de même que les poneys et ils allèrent vers le lieux où ils avaient vu les lumières. Ils ressentaient quelque chose de pas naturel dans le vent. C'était comme une présence invisible, implacable et omnisciente. Ils voyaient un paysage de désolation, les arbres qu'ils soient hauts ou petits étaient abattus comme si une main géante les avait couchés. Dans le centre de cette nouvelle clairière, ils virent une masse immobile. Armés de bâton, les quatre hobbits descendirent de poneys et s'en approchèrent. Là, ils virent que la masse était un corps. Un corps humain. Frodon s'approcha un peu plus et fit une découverte qui lui fit tomber son bâton. L'humain avait des cheveux noirs, une peau blanche maculée de sang et des oreilles pointues. C'était un elfe. Il se tourna vers les trois autres et leur dit :

_-_Venez vite, c'est un elfe.

_-_Il a du être attaqué. Remarqua Merry.

_-_Peut-être par un des cavaliers noirs ? Renchérit Sam.

_-_Peut-être. Il faut le soigner. Il pourra peut-être nous aider à sortir de cette forêt. Décida Frodon.

Les quatre hobbits mirent l'elfe sur le dos et virent qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix huit ans. Ils utilisèrent l'eau de leurs gourdes pour le laver, puis quand il fut propre et soigné, ils lui donnèrent une salopette de Sam. Le vêtement n'allait vraiment pas à l'elfe qui avait l'air riddicule habillé comme cela, mais bon, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à lui mettre. Ils allèrent chercher du petit bois et firent un petit feu afin de se réchauffer et de préparer leur troisième petit déjeuner. Alors qu'ils discutaient de comment sortir de la forêt sans se faire attraper par les cavaliers noirs, l'elfe donna des signes de réveil. Les quatre hobbits se rapprochèrent de l'elfe et virent s'ouvrir deux magnifiques yeux verts. Ils ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses, des émeraudes.

L'elfe avait l'air d'avoir du mal à faire le point, il clignait souvent comme s'il allait se rendormir. Il tenta de se relever, mais il retomba lourdement, ses muscles affaiblis ne voulant pas lui obéir. Il cessa soudain de se battre contre son corps et retomba dans l'inconscience. Les quatre hobbits décidèrent de rester avec lui le temps qu'il se réveille, et puis ainsi, les hommes en noirs penseront qu'ils étaient plus loin vers l'Est et ça leur permettrait de pouvoir avancer sans trop de crainte. L'elfe ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard et quand il tenta de se redresser, ses muscles encore endoloris protestèrent, mais le laissèrent faire. L'elfe réussit donc à s'asseoir et se tournant vers les hobbits leurs demanda d'un ton rauque :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Je me nomme Frodon Sacquet. Répondit un nain d'un mètre maximum avec de grands pieds poilus et une touffe de cheveux bouclés.

_-_Moi, c'est Samsagace Gamegie, mais on m'appelle Sam. Lança un bonhomme ressemblant à l'autre nain, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux blond.

_-_Peregrin Touque, mais on m'appelle Pippin. S'exclama le plus jeune des nains.

_-_Meriadoc Brandebouc, mais on me surnomme Merry. Nous sommes des hobbits de la Comté. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_-_Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et on me surnomme le survivant. Cependant, je préfère que vous m'appeliez Harry.

_-_Heu... nous aussi. Répliqua Pippin.

_-_Où sommes-nous ?

_-_Dans la Vieille Forêt près de Chateaubouc. Répondit Merry.

L'elfe avait l'air totalement perdu et ne devait pas du tout savoir où cela était. Il s'assit un peu mieux et demanda :

_-_Où allez-vous ?

_-_Nous nous rendons à Bree.

_-_Bree, c'est où ça ?

Cependant, avant que Frodon puisse répondre, l'elfe geignit en posant sa main sur son front :

_-_J'ai mal à la tête.

Sam lui tendit un gobelet remplit d'une tisane fumante et odorante. Harry renifla la mixture, puis la but du bout des lèves. Malgré le goût un peu terreux du liquide, c'était bon. L'elfe but avec délectation toute la mixture qui fit taire sa migraine. Il redressa la tête et dit avec un sourire reconnaissant :

_-_Merci, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça fonctionne bien.

Les hobbits répondirent à son sourire et terminèrent leur repas, leur quatrième repas. Harry observa avec plus d'attention les quatre hobbits et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit l'état de ses vêtements. La chose qu'il portait ressemblait plus à un caleçon bavarois qu'à un pantalon. Il tenta de se lever, mais le caleçon écrasa violemment une triple partie très sensible de son anatomie, le faisant gémir de douleur. Les quatre hobbits le regardèrent avec inquiétude et firent un bon en arrière quand d'un geste négligeant de la main, Harry transforma les pouilles qu'il portait en un pantalon, une chemise, et des chaussures noires, le tout recouvert par une longue tunique aussi sombre. Harry voyant la terreur dans les yeux des hobbits leur dit calmement :

_-_Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. C'est de la magie, et bien utilisée, elle peut aider les autres.

_-_Ah oui ? Demanda Frodon assez méfiant.

_-_Oui, avec la magie, je peux me cacher du reste du monde, je peux faire croire à un ennemi que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Mais...

_-_Mais ?

_-_Mais je sens une magie sombre et mauvaise dans les environs de Frodon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Frodon qui blêmit, puis qui lui dit :

_-_Je... je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

_-_Bien, tant que la chose que vous avez ne tente pas de s'approcher de moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Répliqua Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Les hobbits recommencèrent à manger, quand Harry demanda :

_-_Je... je ne sais pas où je suis, puis-je venir avec vous ?

_-_Avec plaisir. S'exclama Merry qui sentait qu'avec Harry, ils auraient une chance en plus de s'en sortir.

_-_Merci.

_-_Tu as faim ? Demanda Pippin à Harry qui observait le tas de nourriture d'un air stupéfait.

_-_Heu... merci.

Tous les cinq mangèrent le plantureux repas et sans surprise, se fut Harry qui fut calé en premier. Il bailla vigoureusement et s'endormit profondément, samagie finissait de se remettre de ses émotions. Tous se réveillèrent le lendemain, en pleine forme et prêt à reprendre la route. Harry était prêt à repartir et vit que les hobbits se préparaient à manger. Il mangea avec appétit ce que Sam faisait, puis quand leur petit déjeuner fut terminé, Harry se leva enfin et les hobbits virent l'elfe déployer lentement sa grande carcasse d'un mètre quatre vingt dix. Les quatre hobbits debout ne lui arrivaient qu'à la hanche. Harry leur fit un grand sourire et leur dit :

_-_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir la joie d'être grand. Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai été un petit malingre.

Il ferma les yeux, ressentant les souffrances de son enfance et l'horreur de son adolescence et surtout de la trahison des personnes en qui il avait toute confiance. Il se secoua, et après avoir aidé les hobbits à monter sur leurs touts petits poneys, ils quittèrent la clairière afin de retrouver la forêt. Harry marchait derrière la petite troupe quand il ressentit devant une sombre hostilité. Harry fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de Merry qui était en tête. Et là, il se passa une chose bizarre, les arbres s'écartèrent d'eux-même et l'hostilité s'évapora pour devenir une sensation de bienvenue et de joie. Un large sentier apparut devant eux. Les hobbits touts contents avancèrent rapidement, plus vite qu'un voyageur normal. Harry demanda :

_-_Pourquoi allez-vous aussi vite ? Vous êtes poursuivis ?

_-_Oui, nous sommes poursuivis par des cavaliers noirs. Ils veulent nous tuer et tuer tous ceux qui sont avec nous. Révéla Sam avec inquiétude.

Alors que les hobbits et Harry avançaient vers le coeur de la forêt, les arbres se refermèrent sur eux, effaçant efficacement le sentier. Au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent devant une vallée encaissée où coulait une rivière aux eaux brunes. Elle était bordée par de vieux saules, recouverte d'une voute de saules, obstruée par des saules tombés et elle était mouchetée de milliers de feuilles de saule flétries. L'atmosphère était épaissie par ces feuilles jaunes qui descendaient en voletant des branches. Une douce et chaude brise soufflait mollement dans la vallée, les roseaux bruissaient et les rameaux de saules grinçaient. Merry s'exclama :

_-_Eh bien, maintenant, j'ai au moins quelque idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

_-_Et où nous trouvons-nous ? Demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui.

_-_Nous sommes dans la vallée du Tournesaules.

Soupirant lourdement, ils repartirent tandis que la chaleur commençait à tomber, tous avaient de plus en plus chaud et sans parler des armées de mouches qui bourdonnaient à leurs oreilles. Harry commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment et s'exclama :

_-_Arrêtez. Prenons un autre chemin.

Il prit un autre petit sentier qui quittait la vallée. La chaleur se faisait plus importante quand ils entendirent des chants venir vers eux :

_-_Holà! Viens gai dol ! Sonne un donguedillon !  
Sonne un dong ! Saute ! Fal lall le saule !  
Tom Bom, gai Tom, Tom Bombadillon !

Harry s'arrêta et souleva un sourcil en voyant venir vers eux un... Il n'avait pas les pieds poilus, donc il n'était pas un hobbit, mais il n'avait pas non plus la haute taille des humains, donc il n'était pas de la race des hommes Il portait un vieux chapeau tout cabossé à haute calotte avec une plume bleue fichée dans le ruban. Il avait de grandes bottes jaunes, un manteau bleu et une longue barbe brune qui cachait mal sa figure d'un rouge de pomme mûre plissée par des rides de joie où s'encastrait des yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Il portait dans ses grandes mains calleuses une grande feuille sur laquelle se trouvait un petit tas de lis d'eau blancs. Harry le salua et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mes compagnons se nomment, Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie, Merry Brandebouc et Pippin Touque. Nous devons aller à Bree et je crains que nous nous sommes perdus.

_-_Je m'appelle Tom Bombadil. Vous avez bien fait de changer de route, le vieil homme saule vous aurait fait des misères. Venez, suivez-moi !

Il les entraîna vers un autre chemin qui partait vers l'Est. Les hobbit et le sorcier-elfe le suivirent pour sortir enfin de la forêt. Le sol était couvert d'un doux manteau d'herbe douce et odorante comme si elle venait d'être tondue. Derrière eux, les avancées de la forêt étaient taillées et soignées comme une haie. Le sentier s'étendait devant eux uni, bien tenu et bordé de pierres. Il serpentait jusqu'au sommet d'un tertre herbeux, à présent gris sous la pâle nuit étoilée. Après une autre déclinivité, ils virent scintiller les lumières d'une maison. Le chemin, redescendit pour remonter sur une longue pente de gazon vers la lumière. Soudain, un large rai jaune coula brillamment d'une porte qu'on venait d'ouvrir. Ils comprirent qu'ils étaient devant la maison de Tom Bombadil. Les hobbits virent un épaulement qui s'étendait gris et nu avec au-delà, les formes noires des Hauts des Galgals qui se perdaient dans la nuit de l'Est.

Ils avancèrent tous rapidement vers la maison chaleureuse et furent accueillit par un refrain joyeux :

_-_Holà ! Venez gai dol ! Sautez mes braves !  
Fils perdu, Hobbits, Poneys, tous ! On aime les réunions.  
Que le plaisir commence ! Chantons en choeur !

Une autre voix claire, aussi jeune et aussi ancienne que le printemps, semblable à la chanson de l'eau joyeuse coulant dans la nuit d'un brillant matin des collines, vint, argentine, les accueillir :

_-_Que les chants commencent ! Chantons en choeur.  
Le soleil, les étoiles, la lune et la brume, la pluie et le temps nuageux,  
La lumière sur la feuille qui bourgeonne, la rosée sur la plume,  
Le vent sur la colline découverte, les cloches sur la brande,  
Les roseaux près de l'étang ombreux, les lis sur l'eau :  
Le vieux Tom Bombadil et la fille de la Rivière.

Et sur cette chanson, les cinq voyageurs pénétrèrent dans la maison en étant entouré d'une lumière dorée. Ils firent la connaissance de Baie d'Or, la compagne de Tom Bombadil. Harry ressentit une grande puissance émanant de leurs deux hôtes. Ils restèrent toute la nuit dans la chaleureuse maison. Tous les cinq dormaient profondément, sauf qu'Harry faisait cauchemards sur cauchemards.

Il était dans le parc de Poudlard, face à la Forêt Interdite, quand il vit sortir de derrière les premiers arbres, son père et sa mère. James et Lily Potter avaient un teint grisâtre, leurs pas étaient malhabiles comme s'ils avaient but trop de whisky pur feu. Une odeur écoeurante de vieille charogne lui vint aux narines le faisant grimacer de dégoût. Les Potter étaient totalement défigurés, Harry ne les avait reconnu que grâce à leur cheveux. L'homme n'avait plus de nez, son oeil gauche encore retenu par son nerf optique tombait sur sa joue à moitié dévorée par les vers. Sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres grimaçait un sourire malsain, tandis que sa pomme d'adam était à l'air libre de même qu'une partie de sa mâchoire. Lily n'était plus qu'un crâne grimaçant avec quelques lambeaux de chairs adhérant encore aux os. Harry sentait sa respiration s'accélérer devant l'horreur qui de tenait devant lui. Il sursauta quand il vit venir vers lui Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Ron, Hermione, Severus et Draco. Ils étaient tous dans le même état que James et Lily. Ils l'entourèrent et lui lancèrent des regards de haine et de dégoût. Harry sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Les morts se mirent à tourner autour de lui en lui disant :

_-Meurtrier !_

_-Monstre._

_-Tu nous as tous tué !_

_-Assassin._

_-Démon._

_-_Je suis désolé, j'ai tout fait, je l'ai vaincu.

_-Et regarde nous ! Tu aurais dû mourir à notre place. Monstre._

_-Comment ai-je pu mettre au monde un monstre comme toi ?_

_-_Pardon maman. Je suis tellement désolé.

_-Ne m'appelle pas maman. Tu ne le mérites pas._

Alors qu'Harry sanglotait lourdement, il entendit une voix douce murmurer tandis qu'une délicate brise aux parfums inconnus l'entourait :

_-_**Harry, Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai. Et tu le sais. Relies-toi à la nature, libères-toi de ta culpabilité. Tu as vaincu le mal. Suis les hobbits ils t'amèneront là où tu apprendras à purifier ton âme et ton esprit. N'aies crainte, bientôt tu retrouveras ta famille. Tu l'as bien mérité. Dors, dors mon fils. Je t'ai attendu depuis si longtemps, mon tout petit. **

Dans le noir, Baie d'or et Tom Bombadil virent une lumière blanche entourée Harry qui cessa de pleurer et de se tordre dans son sommeil pour prendre une posture plus calme. La belle blonde se tourna vers son compagnon et lui dit :

_-_IL l'a enfin retrouvé.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Tom leur conseilla de ne pas partir, car il y avait un brouillard dense qui présageait une pluie tout aussi dense. Ils restèrent une autre nuit, une autre nuit de cauchemard pour Harry qui vit les horreurs de son passée, les meurtres de ses meilleurs amis, la trahison de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Ginny, sa douce Ginny puisse tenter de le tuer, ni ceux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme ses parents, Molly et Arthur. Il se réveilla en sursaut pour voir les hobbits le regarder avec tristesse. Il retomba dans les oreillers en soupirant de soulagement. Il détestait ses rêves, toujours pleins de sang, de meurtres et de massacres. Il n'en pouvait plus. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eut un véritable sommeil avec des rêves normaux ? Depuis ses onze ans. Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le monde de la magie. Ils l'avaient libéré des Dursley ? Non, ils l'avaient laissé en enfer tous les étés. C'était Severus qui l'avait sorti de là quand il l'avait fait sa première et seule tentative de suicide, Dumbledore n'en avait eu rien à faire de lui. En fait, les seuls qui avaient eu son bonheur à coeur étaient toutes mortes, soit tuées par Tom Jedusor, soit éliminées par les traîtres. Il ferma les yeux, puis décida de se lever. Il rejoignit tout le monde et prit son petit déjeuner, cachant sa douleur sous un masque souriant.

Tous étaient prêts à partir, mais alors que les hobbits commençaient à avancer sur le sentier qui s'éloignait en serpentant derrière la maison, Harry fut retenu par la main blanche de la compagne de Tom Bombadil. Avec un sourire triste, elle lui dit :

_-_Libère-toi de ta douleur, tes compagnons de route ne sont pas là pour rien. Fais leur confiance. Raconte leur ce qui t'est arrivé, ils t'aideront plus que tu ne le penses.

_-_Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux. Chuchota douloureusement Harry.

_-_N'aies crainte, jeune sorcier-elfe, tu le feras un jour. Va, ils t'attendent.

Harry n'eut même pas le courage de lui faire un sourire et suivit tristement les hobbits. Tom et Baie d'or furent désolés pour le jeune elfe qui avait énormément souffert dans sa jeune vie. La petite troupe avança rapidement, et les hobbits mirent pieds à terre afin d'aider leurs poneys à monter la dernière pente raide, ils arrivèrent en haut complètement épuisés et tous, surtout Harry, eurent la surprise de voir Baie d'or tout près d'eux. D'un geste de la main, elle les invita à se retourner et ils contemplèrent du sommet de la colline, un paysage magnifique. Devant leurs yeux éblouis s'étendait l'immense forêt. Au sud, au dessus de la ligne du Tournesaules, se voyait un lointain reflet semblable à du vert pâle, là où le Brandevin décrivait une grande boucle dans la plaine et s'écoulait hors du pays connu des Hobbits. Au nord et au-delà, des Hauts qui s'amenuisaient, la vue s'étendait sur la plaine parsemée de bombements couleurs de terre, grise, verte et pâle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se perdît dans le lointain sombre et indéfini. A l'est s'élevaient, dans la lumière du matin, les Hauts des Galgals aux crêtes successives, qui s'évanouissaient de la vue pour ne devenir plus qu'une conjecture bleue et une lointaine lueur blanche confondue avec le bord du ciel, mais qui évoquaient pour eux les hautes et lointaines montagnes.

Baie d'Or leur dit :

_-_Hâtez-vous maintenant, bons hôtes ! Et tenez-vous en fermement à votre dessein. Le nord avec le vent dans l'oeil gauche et une bénédiction sur vos pas ! Hâtez vous tant que le soleil brille !

A Frodon et à Harry, elle dit :

_-_Adieu ami des elfes, ce fut une joyeuse réunion. N'oubliez pas, jeune sorcier-elfe, ils la méritent et vous l'accepterez avant la fin de votre voyage.

Après un profond salut, ils partirent tous le long de la douce pente qui les éloignaient de Baie d'Or et de la joie contagieuse de Tom Bombadil. Ils avancèrent sur le chemin qui les emmenait d'une vallée à l'autre, de collines en contreforts. Ils ne voyaient ni arbre, ni eau, c'était un paysage d'herbe et de gazon où régnait le silence hormis le murmure du vent sur les arêtes du terrain et les cris solitaires d'étranges oiseaux dans le ciel. Vers midi, ils arrivèrent à une colline au sommet large et applati, ressemblant à une soucoupe peu profonde au rebord de tertres verts. Ils la traversèrent et regardant vers le nord, ils virent les collines lointaines, mais brumeuses et surtout trompeuses. Droit au nord, ils virent une longue ligne sombre.

_-_C'est une rangée d'arbres et elle doit marquer la route. Tout le long de nombreuses lieues à l'est du Pont, il pousse des arbres. D'aucuns disent qu'ils furent plantés dans les temps anciens. Dit Merry.

_-_Magnifique ! Si on va aussi bon train cet après midi, on aura quitté les Hauts avant le coucher du soleil et on sera à la recherche d'un bon endroit pour camper. Remarqua Frodon.

Harry fronça des sourcils et dit :

_-_Je n'aime pas ça.

_-_Comment ? Demanda Frodon en se tournant vers Harry qui regardait vers le brouillard.

_-_On s'est rapproché des collines que Tom appelait Hauts des Galgals, nous sommes à leurs pieds. De plus je ressens un froid intense venant de là-bas. Nous devons nous éloigner le plus vite possible, car le brouillard est en train de se rapprocher de nous.

_-_Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Merry.

_-_Je suis plus grand que vous et donc j'ai une meilleur vision du lointain et le lointain n'est pas si loin de nous avec ce brouillard.

Les hobbits qui avaient voulu se reposer écoutèrent les craintes justifiés de l'elfe et ils repartirent plus rapidement forçant même Harry à courir pour les rattraper. Cependant, comme s'il était vivant, le brouillard les traquait, il les suivait tentant de les perdre. Harry cria aux hobbits :

_-_Allez, plus vite !

Les hobbits poussèrent leurs poneys au galop, laissant loin derrière eux le brouillard. Frodon entendit un cri étrange et une lumière blanche s'éleva et stoppa l'avancée du brouillard.

A suivre


	3. Bree

Bree

Harry observa les quatre hobbits fuir, puis il stoppa sa course, se retourna brusquement et jouant le tout pour le tout, il imagina une vie idyllique avec ses parents, Remus et Sirius. Pris d'une bouffée de bonheur, il s'écria :

_-_SPERO PATRONUM !

Dans une lumière blanche, une licorne jaillit de sa main et attaqua le brouillard qui stoppa sa traque. Harry se remit à courir et rejoignit les hobbits qui se trouvaient devant un tertre ainsi qu'une créature fantomatique et bigrement agressive. Les hobbits ne comprirent rien et ne virent qu'un grand cheval blanc charger le fantôme et le faire fuir. Quand les quatre se réveillèrent, ils virent Harry, Tom et les poneys qui étaient tout calmes et tout trempés car il pleuvait des cordes. Tom donna aux hobbits des poignards qui venaient de l'Ouistrenesse, l'île engloutie de Numenor. Avant de repartir, Tom lança :

_-_Peu nombreux sont ceux qui se souviennent d'eux, mais il en est encore qui errent, fils de rois oubliés marchant dans la solitude et protégeant des mauvaises choses les gens imprudents.

Les hobbits ne comprirent pas ces paroles, et Harry observait Tom avec méfiance. De toute façon, maintenant, il se méfiait de tout le monde, même si Tom lui avait prêté un cheval. Ils repartirent et découvrirent que la ligne sombre n'était pas des arbres, mais une rangée de buissons qui marquait la frontière d'un ancien royaume aujourd'hui disparu. Harry enregistra l'information afin de demander plus tard ce qu'était cet ancien royaume. Enfin, après un galop de quelques kilomètres, ils arrivèrent enfin sur la route. Elle était à présent imprécise dans le soir tombant et partait en serpentant. A cet endroit, elle était creusée d'ornières qui se remplissaient d'eau. Ils regardèrent en haut et en bas de la route, et ne virent pas âme qui vive. Frodon avec un sourire un peu nerveux dit :

_-_Eh bien, nous voici enfin revenus! Je pense que mon raccourci par la forêt ne nous aura pas fait perdre plus de deux jours ! Mais peut-être ce retard se révélera utile, il pourrait leur avoir fait perdre notre trace.

Les autres le regardèrent. L'ombre de la peur des Cavaliers Noirs retombait soudain sur eux. Dès leur entrée dans la forêt, ils avaient surtout pensé à regagner la route. Et à présent qu'elle s'étendait sous leurs pieds, ils se rappelèrent le danger qui les poursuivait et qui les attendait. Ce fut ici que Tom les abandonna non sans leur donner quelques conseils. Harry rendit à Tom son cheval, puis tous regardèrent le joyeux drille repartir vers sa maison monté sur son gros poney appelé « gros balourd ». Soupirant, ils reprirent la route, Harry restant sans problème à leur hauteur grâce à ses grandes enjambées. Quand la nuit fut noire, ils virent au loin les lumières de la colline de Bree. Ils se hâtèrent dans cette direction, pressés de trouver une porte ouverte et un bon feu chaleureux.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les palissades, la pluie tombait plus drue que jamais, et les voyageurs s'approchèrent furtivement de la palissade noire, puis Frodon frappa à la porte, tandis qu'Harry se cachait dans les ombres. Quand un judas s'ouvrit, Harry lança un stupefix informulé. Le gardien s'écroula, puis le sorcier s'approcha et murmura :

_-_Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry murmura :

_-_Entrez, vite, je vais lui faire oublier qu'il a laissé des hobbits rentrer à point d'heure.

Les quatre hobbits firent pénétrer leurs poneys, puis Harry referma la porte, fit léviter le gardien jusqu'à sa chaise et murmura :

_-_Enervatum, oubliette !

Le sorcier-elfe rejoignit les hobbits qui filèrent dans la grande rue. Tous observaient avec stupeur un elfe pénétrer dans la cité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un elfe visitait Bree. Ils avancèrent dans la dernière ville où l'on pouvait voir des hobbits quand ils arrivèrent devant un établissement d'aspect assez repoussant. Harry pensa que comme le ministère de la magie ou Saint Mangouste, l'extérieur ne montrait pas l'intérieur. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la foule bigarrée et trempée afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'auberge. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Harry murmura :

_-_On dirait le « chaudron baveur » aussi... poussiéreux.

Ils retirèrent tous leurs capuches, puis Frodon demanda doucement :

_-_Excusez-moi ?

Harry se demanda comment le tenancier pouvait entendre quoi que se soit et en attendant, il tourna le dos aux humains afin d'observer la pièce. L'aubergiste s'approcha d'eux mais ne fit pas attention à la grande silhouette silencieuse, mais plus aux quatre hobbits qui le regardaient avec espérance.

_-_Bien le bonsoir, petits messieurs. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Si vous cherchez où passer la nuit, nous avons une coquette chambre pour hobbits, très confortable. Nous sommes toujours fier de satisfaire les petites gens, monsieur... ?

_-_Soucolline. Je m'appelle Soucolline. Répondit Frodon.

_-_Soucolline, oui...

_-_Nous sommes des amis de Gandalf le Gris, pouvez-vous nous annoncer à lui ? Demanda Frodon.

_-_Gandalf. Gandalf... Répéta l'aubergiste en tentant de se souvenir du personnage lié à ce nom. Ooooooh oui, je me souviens. Un vieux bonhomme. Chapeau pointu, grande barbe grise. Pas vu depuis six mois.

_-_QUOI ?! Harry se retourna et l'aubergiste observa avec stupeur l'elfe en face de lui.

_-_C'est un honneur pour mon humble établissement de recevoir un « bel gens ».

_-_Comment ? Interrogea Harry.

Frodon lui donna un coup de coude dans la cuisse et lui souffla :

_-_Un elfe.

_-_Oh ! Merci.

Tous les cinq se regroupèrent et Sam demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Ne voulant pas faire tâche, ils commandèrent des boissons et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Harry prit l'une des choppes et renifla le contenu. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la bière et la dernière fois qu'il s'était pris une cuite, il s'était réveillé en caleçon dans la douche des serpentards. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, même s'il avait appris plus tard qu'il avait roulé une pelle à Draco. Donc il décida de métamorphoser la bière en Bièraubeurre. Il adorait cette boisson. Il était en train de la siroter, quand il vit la tête de Frodon et de Sam. Le porteur de l'Anneau dit à son jardinier et meilleur ami :

_-_Sam, il va venir. Il va arriver.

-...

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? En regardant la choppe fumante d'Harry.

_-_Ceci mon ami est de la Bièraubeurre. C'est une merveille du monde magique.

_-_Je peux goûter ?

Frodon trempa les lèvres dans la choppe et poussa un exclamation de dégoût :

_-_Beurk ! C'est écoeurant !

_-_Pfffuuu ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon.

Merry arriva sur cet entrefait avec une pinte de bière. Pippin en voulut immédiatement une même si sa choppe était encore pleine ce que Sam ne manqua pas de lui rappeler. Soudain, Sam pointa un coin sombre de la salle et dit :

_-_Ce bougre ne vous a pas lâché du regard depuis que nous sommes entrés.

Harry cessa de siroter son verre et vrilla l'inconnu du regard. L'homme était assis à une table, seul, et fumait une longue pipe. Alors que le tavernier s'approchait, Frodon lui demanda :

_-_Excusez-moi ? L'homme dans le coin, là. Qui est-ce ?

L'homme regarda dans le coin et répondit d'un air un peu effrayé :

_-_C'est un des rôdeurs. Ils sont dangereux, ils errent dans la nature. Son vrai nom, je ne le connais pas. Mais par ici on le connais sous le nom de Grand-pas.

Harry continua d'observer l'homme quand Pippin s'exclama :

_-_Sacquet ? Sûr que je connais un Sacquet.

En voyant la panique dans le regard de Frodon, Harry comprit que Pippin faisait une bétise. Il se leva d'un bond et siffla :

_-_Silencio !

Le sort heurta Pippin qui ne put dire un mot. Harry s'approcha rapidement du hobbit et s'exclama avec un sourire :

_-_Ne l'écoutez pas, il est totalement imbibé. Tout à l'heure il a juré au grand dieu qu'il avait croisé un dragon qui fumait la pipe. Tous les hommes se moquèrent du hobbit qui rougissait de honte et de colère.

Malheureusement, au moment où il stoppait la boulette de Pippin, Frodon en fit une plus grosse en disparaissant. Harry regarda dans tous les sens, mais fut incapable de retrouver Frodon. Sauf qu'il vit le rôdeur se lever et s'approcher d'un escalier. Là, il remarqua Frodon qui réapparut et fut emmené par l'homme dans les étages. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à Pippin, il fonça pour les rejoindre. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit d'un simple geste de la main et propulsa l'homme contre le mur en sifflant :

_-_Experlliarmus !

La victime de son sort poussa une exclamation autant de douleur que de surprise en étant plaquée contre le mur. Harry s'approcha de l'homme avec la même grâce qu'un fauve en chasse et murmura :

_-_Legimen !

Il fouilla dans les pensées de l'homme, découvrit son nom et surtout que son but n'était pas de faire du mal à Frodon, mais de le protéger. Alors il le reposa avec délicatesse, se tourna vers les hobbits et leur dit :

_-_Vous pouvez venir, c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

Les trois hobbits apparurent avec un chandelier et un tabouret avec l'intention de rosser le rôdeur. Ayant confiance en Harry, les trois hobbits déposèrent leurs armes de fortune et écoutèrent le rôdeur qui s'approcha d'eux et leur dit non sans lancer un regard méfiant et stupéfait vers Harry :

_-_Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps Frodon. Ils arrivent.

Sous l'impulsion du rôdeur, ils prirent leurs affaires et le suivirent dans une autre auberge et grâce aux pouvoirs d'Harry personne ne se souvint du passage où Frodon disparaissait. Les cinq voyageurs et le rôdeur s'installèrent dans une chambre et l'homme se plaça face à la fenêtre afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Harry transforma négligemment un mouton de poussière en chaise et s'assit près de l'homme. En attendant le lever du jour, Frodon demanda à Harry :

_-_Harry, parlez-moi de vous ?

_-_Je... je... Il ferma les yeux puis se lança. Je suis un sorcier.

Le rôdeur bondit prêt à le tuer, mais Harry continua ne faisant pas attention aux têtes des hobbits et de l'humain :

_-_Mes parents ont été assassinés par un sorcier qui avait mal tourné, un mage noir. Il a tenté de me tuer quand j'avais un an en même temps que mes parents. Le sort qu'il a lancé lui a été retourné et il a été vaincu. Il a disparu durant treize ans, treize ans de bonheur pour les autres alors que j'étais maltraité par ma « famille ». Pendant longtemps je me suis demandé comment je n'avais pas basculé du côté du mal...

Le rôdeur entendant cela se rassit comprenant que pour le jeune elfe, sorcier était le terme générique pour tout ceux qui utilisaient la magie. Frodon et les autres hobbits écoutèrent avec fascination la suite du récit. Pippin demanda :

_-_Et ?

_-_En fait, si je n'ai pas basculé, c'est que je ne voulais pas faire aux autres ce qu'on m'avait fait. Je voulais avoir des amis, une famille. Et c'est ce que j'ai eu, même si cela n'a pas duré. Quand j'ai eut onze ans, j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et que j'étais célèbre pour avoir tué un mage noir. Et à partir de ce moment, tout est allé de mal en pis. Chaque année je combattais Voldemort et je m'en sortais avec une chance insolente, grâce à mes amis. Vers ma cinquième année, on m'a retiré de mon école et j'ai reçu un entrainement spécifique de la part de mon professeur de Potions. Puis à mon retour les choses se précipitèrent, mon professeur de Potions fut trahi et torturé durant des jours par Voldemort avant qu'il ne le tue de ses mains, mes deux meilleurs amis furent enlevés et assassinés. Puis je devins ami avec Draco Malefoy, une sale petite fouine qui avait juré de faire de ma scolarité un enfer, il mourut dans mes bras en me mettant en garde contre un plan qui devait me détruire. Puis il y eut la bataille finale, Remus Lupin, mon oncle d'adoption, fut tué par ce sale rat de Peter. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps la vie sauve, car il fut tué par Sirius mon parrain. Et j'ai perdu le dernier membre de ma famille ce jour là, car Sirius fut assassiné dans le dos par Lucius Malefoy. Je me suis fais le plaisir de le trucider avant de combattre et de vaincre Voldemort. Quand j'ai lancé le dernier sort, la puissance était telle que ma baguette m'a explosé dans les mains. Mais c'était fini, le mal était vaincu, je l'avais vaincu, j'étais libre. Libre de vivre, libre d'aimer.

_-_Mais ? Interrogea Frodon qui sentait que l'histoire n'était pas terminée.

_-_Ils m'ont tous trahis. Le plan ce n'était pas une idée de Voldemort, mais de celui que je pensais être un ami, mon mentor et mon confident. Ce plan avait été mis en place par Albus Dumbledore. Il voulait que je détruise Voldemort, mais il voulait aussi que je meurs dans le combat ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Je les ai bien eu. J'ai utilisé un vieux sortilège qui capte la magie des ennemis et envoie le lanceur à l'abris. Ils ont lancé les sorts de mort de toute leur puissance, et ce qu'ils ne sauront jamais, c'est que l'un d'entre eux m'a lancé un sort de protection, il a voulu me protéger et il a réussi. Et me voilà, ici. Dans un monde que je ne connais pas. Avec des créatures pas plus grandes que ma cuisse qui pourtant ont un courage plus grand que les plus grands guerriers. Et en plus je me retrouve affublé d'oreilles pointues avec en plus l'immortalité. Termina Harry en essayant de faire de l'humour.

_-_Ils ont monstrueux. Siffla Sam outré tandis que les autres hobbits avaient les larmes aux yeux devant l'horrible vie de leur nouvel ami.

_-_Ils sont stupides, ce sont eux qui ont perdu, car connaissant le ministre de la magie, il va le leur faire payer au centuple. Et j'aime bien cette idée. Répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu carnassier.

Le rôdeur ne dit rien, et cela rasséréna Harry qui ne voulait pas de pitié. Le temps passa et les Hobbits s'endormirent à l'exception de Sam et de Frodon trop nerveux. La lune continua sa course ignorant la fin de la pluie. Il était bien plus de minuit quand Harry entendit un craquement vers l'entrée du village. La porte, la porte avait cédé. Il ressentait le mal s'approcher d'eux. Le rôdeur vit que le sorcier-elfe était de plus en plus tendu et comprit qu'il ressentait les ombres aussi facilement que les êtres du mal ressentaient le pouvoir de l'Anneau. Par la fenêtre, ils virent quatre cavaliers habillés de longs pans de tissus noirs stopper devant l'auberge du Poney Fringant et y pénétrer l'épée au poing. Harry ressentait le même froid qu'avec les détraqueurs et murmura :

_-_On dirait que des détraqueurs s'approchent.

_-_Des quoi ? Demanda le rôdeur.

_-_Des détraqueurs. Ce sont les pires créatures qui existent, ils aspirent toutes les pensées heureuses et ne laissent derrière eux que les pires souvenirs de votre vie.

_-_Et que voyez-vous ?

_-_L'assassinat de mes parents quand j'avais un an. Répondit Harry en chuchotant.

_-_Désolé. Murmura l'homme.

_-_Est-ce vous qui les avez tué ?

_-_Non !

_-_Alors vous n'avez pas à l'être. J'ai vengé leur mort en tuant le monstre qui l'a fait.

_-_HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Harry devant le cris des représentation du mal murmura :

_-_Ils recherchent Frodon. Que veulent-ils ?

Harry était ravi que le rôdeur les ait changés d'établissement, car ils auraient dû combattre ces choses et il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Brusquement des cris atroces retentirent dans la chambre que les hobbits avaient louée et réveillèrent en sursaut Merry et Pippin. Frodon posa la question qu'Harry brûlait de poser :

_-_Que sont-ils ?

_-_Autrefois des hommes. De grands rois. Puis Sauron l'imposteur leur a offert neuf anneaux de pouvoirs. Aveuglés par leur avidité, ils les acceptèrent sans poser de question et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les ténèbres. Désormais ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron. Ce sont les Nazgûl, les spectres de l'Anneau, ni vivants ni morts. A chaque instant ils sentent la présence de l'Anneau. Ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'Unique. Ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser.

Harry s'assombrit en observant les servants de l'Anneau repartirent à la recherche de l'Anneau. Il dit doucement à Frodon :

_-_Alors c'est ce que vous transportez. N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas attiré par son pouvoir. En fait, tout mon être n'a que dégoût pour lui. Mais je vous aiderai du mieux possible.

_-_Merci. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant.

_-_Je sais ce que c'est. Et j'ai déjà fait cela. Vous ne me connaissiez pas, cela aurait été dangereux de me le dire. J'aurai pû être un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_Comment cela tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda Frodon qui décida de passer définitivement au tutoiement.

_-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Et il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septieme mois.

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le rôdeur étonné.

_-_C'est la prophétie qui me liait à Voldemort. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à qui que se soit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne.

_-_Merci de me comprendre. Murmura Frodon.

_-_Bon c'est bien joli tout cela, mais que fait on maintenant ? Nous ne pouvons rester à Bree, les Nazgûl sont toujours sur les traces de Frodon.

_-_Nous allons quitter l'auberge et passer par des chemins parallèles à la route. Décida le rôdeur.

_-_Bien, quand partons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

_-_A l'aube.

A suivre


	4. Le cauchemar d'Harry

Le cauchemar d'Harry

Les hobbits et le sorcier-elfe s'endormirent profondément tout en étant protégé par le rôdeur et quand l'aube arriva enfin, Grand-pas les amena à leur chambre. Ils eurent une vision d'horreur. Les fenêtres, forcées, battaient, et les rideaux flottaient au vent. Les lits étaient défaient et renversés, les traversins tailladés et jetés à terre, et quant à la carpette brune qui avait servi à imiter la cape de Frodon, elle était déchirée en morceaux. Harry siffla :

_-_Et bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils font les choses à moitié ici. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'ils auraient fait de nous si nous étions tombés entre leurs mains.

_-_Récupérez ce qui peut-être utilisé, je reviens. Ordonna l'homme.

Le rôdeur les quitta et rejoignit l'aubergiste afin qu'il prépare les poneys afin de partir le plus vite possible. Cependant, Nob, le serviteur hobbit revint en courant des écuries avec une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y en avait plus un seul. Ils avaient tous disparu. Quand ils apprirent cela, les hobbits furent effondrés. Harry réfléchit rapidement, et dit :

_-_Je pourrai réduire vos affaires.

_-_Jusqu'à quelle taille ?

_-_Une bille.

_-_On peut leur rendre leur forme quand on le veut ? Demanda le rôdeur impressionné de même que les hobbits.

_-_Je peux le faire, oui.

_-_Mais quelqu'un d'autre ?

_-_Heu... non. Seuls ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques et qui connaissent ce sort peuvent le retirer.

_-_Bien, il nous faut un poney. Nous ne pouvons pas compter que sur votre magie, imaginez que vous êtes inconscient, nous ne pourrons prendre ce dont on aurait besoin dans les sacs.

_-_Oui, vous avez raison. Mais où pourrons nous en trouver un ?

_-_Je vais demander à l'aubergiste.

Le rôdeur repartit et les hobbits ainsi qu'Harry décidèrent de descendre afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Trois heures plus tard, l'autre serviteur de l'auberge revint en disant que le seul poney à vendre serait à Bill Forgeron. Harry se leva et demanda gentiment :

_-_Pourriez-vous m'y emmener, je suis sûr qu'il serait plus que ravi de me le donner gratuitement.

Il quitta l'établissement, puis une heure plus tard revint tout sourire avec le poney et dans ses poches toutes les provisions de Bill Forgeron. Tous l'observèrent avec curiosité et le sorcier-elfe leur dit avec un air innocent :

_-_C'est lui qui a voulu me le donner, enfin, avec un petit imperium et un sortilège d'allégresse en échange.

_-_C'est quoi un imperium ? Demanda Pippin.

_-_C'est un sortilège que seul un sorcier doit connaître.

_-_Oh! D'accord.

Comprenant que c'était un sort pas vraiment légal pour les sorciers, le rôdeur lança un regard noir vers Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire éclatant d'innocence feinte, puis ils aidèrent les hobbits à faire leurs paquets et à les installer sur le dos du poney. Les habitants de Bree avaient entendu parler de l'arrivée d'un elfe, l'arrivée des cavaliers noirs, le vol des chevaux et la nouvelle que le rôdeur Grand-pas partait avec le groupe bigarré et voulaient observer le départ de la petite troupe. Grand-pas avait décidé de sortir de Bree par la grande-route et après quelques kilomètres, ils s'enfonceraient dans la campagne sauvage, loin de la route principale. Ils traversèrent le village, puis passèrent devant la maison de Bill le Forgeron, Harry eut un immense sourire quand ils virent l'homme sautiller dans tous les sens en gazouillant :

_-_Amour, joie, ah ah ! Je vous aime tous, que l'amour soit sur vos pas, ah ha !

Harry pouffa de rire et ricana :

_-_Je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'il va faire quand il va reprendre ses esprits.

Merry et Pippin pouffèrent de rire devant le mauvais coups du sorcier-elfe. Après plusieurs heures de route, ils pénétrèrent dans les bois et abandonnèrent la grande route de l'est. Sam bougonna :

_-_Où c'est qu'on va ?

_-_A Fondcombe, maître Gamegie, dans la demeure d'Elrond. Répondit le rôdeur.

_-_Vous avez entendu ça ? Fondcombe, nous allons voir des elfes.

_-_Sam, tu en as un derrière toi. Lança Merry en pointant Harry d'un mouvement du menton.

Ils traversèrent le bois en faisant maints détours afin de perdre les éventuels poursuivants qui voudraient les suivre. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent dans une immense prairie. Sans qu'Harry le sache, ils s'approchaient des marais de l'Eaux aux Cousins. Le sol devenait humide et Harry avait de plus en plus de répugnance à l'idée de marcher dans ce bourbier, il frôlait la panique quand il croisait des mares. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le lendemain, il serait face à son pire cauchemar. Après une bonne nuit de repos et un bon petit déjeuné bien consistant, ils repartirent. Une heure plus tard, Grand-pas s'arrêta pour vérifier sa position et découvrit les hobbits qui déballaient leurs affaires devant un elfe qui les regardait sans mot dire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit :

_-_Messieurs.

Les hobbits relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent avec attention. Il continua :

_-_Nous ne ferons pas d'arrêts avant la tombée de la nuit.

_-_Mais et notre petit déjeuné ? Demanda Pippin.

_-_Vous l'avez déjà pris. Remarqua le rôdeur sans trop comprendre alors que le sorcier-elfe pouffait de rire.

_-_Oui, le premier, c'est vrai. Quand est-il du second petit déjeuné ?

Le rôdeur les regarda avec stupéfaction, puis fit demi-tour et repartit alors que Merry disait à son cousin :

_-_Il n'a pas l'air au courant pour le second petit déjeuner, Pippin.

_-_La collation de onze heure, hein ? Le déjeuner, le goûter, le dîner, le souper ? Il est au courant pour ça, pas vrai ? Énuméra le hobbit de plus en plus paniqué.

_-_Vaut mieux les oublier. Répliqua Merry.

A ce moment, une pomme juteuse vola et fut rattrapée de justesse par Merry qui la donna à Pippin. Celui-ci en reçu une sur le front et regarda dans le ciel pour voir d'où elle venait mais au même moment, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son cousin qui l'appela et le groupe repartit suivit par un sorcier-elfe hilare. Cependant six heures plus tard, Harry n'eut plus aucune raison de rire quand il vit face à lui... de l'eau.

Il s'arrêta net et observa l'élément liquide avec répugnance. C'est en entendant l'absence de bruit du sixième bipède que le rôdeur se retourna et vit Harry regarder avec horreur l'eau. L'elfe avançait doucement un pied vers la flotte quand Grand-pas l'appela :

_-_Harry ?!

Le sorcier-elfe sursauta violemment, perdit pied et tomba la tête la première dans la baille. Il en résulta un hurlement qui ressemblait assez au cri d'un chat qu'on venait de jeter dans un bain. Tous sursautèrent et furent stupéfaits en voyant l'elfe sortir précipitamment de la mare et se tasser contre un arbre pour y grelotter à son aise. Grand-pas fit demi-tour et rejoignit l'elfe qui tremblait de tout son corps en gémissant comme s'il était tombé dans de la lave en fusion. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui demanda :

_-_Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_-_J'aime pas l'eau, j'ai peur de l'eau, je ne sais pas nager dans l'eau.

_-_Courage, il n'y a pas d'autre chemin. On doit passer par là.

_-_...

_-_Allez, viens.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'entraîna vers les marais. Harry ferma les yeux et suivit difficilement le rôdeur. Il poussa des gémissements d'horreur à chaque pas dans l'eau fangeuse. Grand-pas le tenait par le bras et eut un léger sourire quand Harry geint :

_-_J'ai peur de l'eau.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_C'est à cause de mon animagus.

_-_Votre quoi ?

_-_Mon ani...

_-_J'ai faim ! Le coupa Pippin en se plaignant.

_-_J'ai froid ! Grogna Merry.

_-_Monsieur Frodon est fatigué ! S'exclama Sam.

Le rôdeur soupira et leur dit en voyant un petit coin de terre sec :

_-_Bon, nous allons bivouaquer ici !

Harry se jeta sur la terre ferme et se lança des dizaines de sorts de séchage et de réchauffement. Cependant, sa joie à l'idée d'être libéré de cette eau gelée s'effaça quand le rôdeur ordonna :

_-_Les hobbits vous installerez le camp pendant qu'Harry et moi, nous allons chasser.

_-_Mais !!!

Soupirant devant le regard noir du rôdeur, il le suivit en bougonnant avançant avec réluctance dans l'eau froide et profonde. Grand-pas espérait que cela forcerait le jeune sorcier à perdre cette peur panique de l'eau. Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes, le rôdeur stoppa. Les pas derrière lui avaient changé, de bipède, ils étaient passés à quadrupède. Il se retourna brutalement et tomba face à un félin noir de la taille d'un warg mais avec des crocs démesurés et une cicatrice blanche en forme d'éclair. Il tenta de sortir son épée et se retrouva léché par la grosse bébête qui remua frénétiquement son moignon de queue. Grand-pas soupira soulagé :

_-_Harry !

Il pouffa quand le fauve recommença à lui lécher le visage. Le gros animal secoua les pattes d'un air dégoûté. Le rôdeur comprit pourquoi l'elfe détestait l'eau, l'animal en lui détestait cet élément. Mais malgré le regard de chat battu d'Harry, il lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons prendre un autre chemin. C'est le seul qui soit suffisamment sûr, car il ne croise pas la route et donc nous ne tomberons pas sur les nazgûl.

Le fauve comprenant le problème soupira lourdement et se força à entrer dans l'eau froide.

_-_Allez courage, ce n'est que de l'eau. Pouffa le rôdeur.

Le fauve lui lança un regard noir, puis bondit quand il sentit ses pattes s'enfoncer dans la vase. Il feula de colère contre les muscles lourds et puissants de son corps de smilodon qui étaient plus fait pour la chasse de très gros gibiers que pour la poursuite des rapides et légers chevreuils. Il arriva sur un bout de terre sec, puis se retransforma et regarda l'homme avec un regard fier après avoir parcouru cinq mètres. Grand-pas rigola devant l'air du sorcier et continua la chasse aux chevreuils à travers les marais humides. Comprenant que le rôdeur n'avait pas du tout l'intention de prendre un autre chemin, Harry se transforma en un animal un peu plus volumineux et s'envola. Grand-pas entendant un grognement sourd se retourna, mais le sorcier-elfe avait disparu en laissant de profondes marques sur le sol spongieux. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et trois minutes après la disparition d'Harry, un cerf s'écrasa dans la boue devant lui et l'aspergea de la tête aux pieds. Il vit de ses yeux un animal immense se poser devant lui, puis reprendre la forme du sorcier-elfe. Harry le regarda avec un sourire diabolique et lui lança :

_-_Pour ce que ça change !

Il se transforma en tigre aux dents de sabre et s'enfuit alors que le rôdeur s'exclamait en riant :

_-_Espèce de sale petit...

Il se mit à courir après le fauve tout en préparant un mauvais coup au gamin. Il fabriqua rapidement une arme en accrochant deux pierres à une corde. Il fit tournoyer le bazar et le lança. Il y eut sifflement, un choc sourd et un splash bruyant quand les pattes du félin se trouvèrent attachées et que le-dit félin se retrouva plongé dans l'eau. Harry se retransforma et hurla :

_-_Je hais l'eau.

_-_Hahahahaha !!!! Allez, petit chat. Il y a des hobbits affamés qui nous attendent.

Harry lui tira la langue et lui rendit son arme de mort en grognant et en se secouant pour se débarrasser de l'eau qui le trempait. Il suivit le rôdeur et c'est un Harry tout sec qui alluma un bon feu et transforma des cailloux en table, chaises, couverts, tentes. Les hobbits étaient ravis d'avoir un sorcier avec eux, le confort était au rendez-vous. Après un bon dîné et une bonne nuit de sommeil, ils repartirent et en plus de l'eau, ils se retrouvèrent agressés par des nuées de moustiques assoiffés de sang. Tous avaient du mal à marcher, mais les plus mal lotis étaient les hobbits qui perdaient souvent pied et s'effondraient dans l'eau fangeuse. Merry se donnait des claques pour tuer les insectes et s'exclama :

_-_Que mangent-ils quand ils n'ont pas de hobbits ?

_-_Des rôdeurs ! Répliqua en riant Harry qui s'était creusé la tête et avait modifié le sort de têtenbulle pour faire en sorte qu'il y ait une fine pellicule qui le protège entièrement de l'eau mouillée et de l'agression caractérisée des bestioles.

Il avançait donc en sifflotant gaiement et en aidant Pippin qui venait de se croûter la tête la première dans l'eau brunâtre en évitant le regard noir que lui lançait Aragorn. Les jours et les nuits passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils dépassent les marais pour cheminer vers le Mont Venteux appelé par les elfes Amon Sûl.

Harry avançait d'un pas plus alerte, car loin de l'eau. Il chanta joyeusement le dernier tube des Bizarr's Sisters. Les hobbits le regardaient avec curiosité, car ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un elfe pouvait chanter aussi... faux ! Frodon observait le rôdeur devant eux qui avait les épaules tressautant sous le fou-rire monstrueux qui l'avait pris. Alors que la nuit tombait, ils arrivèrent devant une colline sur laquelle se trouvait une tour à moitié écroulée. Ce paysage sinistre eut pour effet de faire taire Harry, ce que les hobbits, le poney et le rôdeur apprécièrent vraiment. Grand-pas observa la ruine et dit :

_-_C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sûl. Nous y passerons la nuit.

Savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir se reposer donna des forces aux hobbits et à Harry. Ils grimpèrent le sentier qui montait vers le bâtiment et purent se reposer dans un creux. Harry épuisé s'endormit comme une souche, de même que Frodon. Le porteur de l'Anneau dormait bienheureusement quand il entendit les crépitements caractéristiques d'un feu. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se retournant, il vit Sam, Merry et Pippin manger devant un petit feu bien voyant. Il leur demanda d'un ton stupéfait :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_-_Des tomates, des saucisses et du bacon bien grillés. Répondit Merry avec un grand sourire.

_-_On vous en a gardé, monsieur Frodon. Lui dit Sam en lui tendant une assiette.

Frodon se releva d'un bond, fila vers le feu et se mit à l'éteindre en l'étouffant avec son pied poilu en s'exclamant :

_-_Éteignez ce feu, sombres crétins !

_-_Merci, tu as mis de la cendre sur mes tomates !

Ce cri du coeur réveilla Harry en sursaut qui marmonna :

_-_Quoi ?!

Malheureusement, le feu aussi petit soit-il avait amené les nazgûls droit vers eux d'après les cris des servants de l'Anneau. Harry lança un regard noir vers les trois estomacs sur pattes et siffla :

_-_Ah ! Bien joué ! Je vais essayer de les retenir, reculez !

A suivre


	5. arrivée à Imladris

Arrivée à Imladris

Ils filèrent dans la cour de la tour et entendirent Harry psalmodier des paroles sans aucun sens pour eux, mais il fut interrompu par l'attaque. Il dut reculer et se retrouva avec les hobbits terrifiés. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître son épée. Elle était longue et fine. Sur le plat de la lame était gravé un nom, Godric Gryffondor. Avec un grondement de rage, il se jeta sur l'un des nazgûls et le combattit et à l'épée et aux sortilèges informulés. Mais aucun ne fonctionnait sur l'être maléfique, même l'Avada Kedavra n'avait aucun effet. Tout à son combat, il ne vit par les hobbits être envoyés paître par les créatures et Frodon lâcher sa dague, mettre l'Anneau unique et être poignardé par l'une des horreurs en noir.

Cependant, il entendit un cri et du coin de l'oeil, vit le rôdeur combattre les êtres avec son épée et une torche, il vit que les nazgûls reculaient non pas devant l'épée, mais devant le feu. Il enflamma sa lame et se jeta sur son ennemi. Le combat recommença avec la même fureur, quand enfin, Harry réussit à toucher son adversaire. La lame de feu fendit la cape de l'être et l'enflamma. Le nazgûl poussa un cri et s'enfuit en hurlant. Il se retourna et vit que le rôdeur avait vaincu tous les autres et se tenait à côté de Frodon qui avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. Le rôdeur se retourna vers lui et cria :

_-_Harry !

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Il a été blessé par une lame de morgûl, il doit être amené le plus vite possible à Fondcombe. Répondit Grand-pas.

_-_Oui et alors ?

_-_Tu es celui qui peut y aller le plus vite.

_-_Je... D'accord. Reculez tous.

Tous se reculèrent afin de laisser assez de place pour la transformation. Dans un pop bruyant, Harry se métamorphosa en un immense dragon noir qui aurait fait passer Smaug pour un jouet playmobile (_en avant les histoires_). Le dragon tendit une patte griffue et voulut saisir Frodon, mais l'Anneau le rebutait tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le prendre. Comprenant le problème, Grand-pas fit un harnais avec la corde qu'il avait et attacha avec le hobbit à la patte écailleuse du dragon.

_-_Harry, Fondcombe se trouve à six jours de marche, mais cela devrait être beaucoup plus rapide en volant.

Le dragon grogna pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

_-_Bien, Fondcombe se trouve à l'Est, par là. Montra le rôdeur. Fais vite, car les nazgûls vont te poursuivre et le poison va transformer Frodon en un spectre de l'Anneau. Tu as compris.

Dans un autre grognement, le dragon battit violemment des ailes et s'envola vers l'Est. Tous observaient le reptile qui tenait entre ses pattes la survie de la Terre du Milieu. Il fila à toute allure fonçant vers l'Est et une sensation de douceur qu'il voulait retrouver. De temps en temps, il baissa la tête vers le sol et découvrit les neufs qui le poursuivaient en hurlant, et sans le savoir, dérivait légèrement vers le Sud. Harry se dit :

_« _C'est ça, criez. C'est tout ce que vous pourrez faire contre moi. »

Il croisa aussi un elfe qui filait vers l'ouest. Ne sachant plus trop où il allait, il plongea, attrapa l'elfe et le mit sur son dos. L'elfe était tétanisé, puis se reprenant, il voulut sortir son épée et c'est à ce moment, qu'Harry se connecta à lui en lui disant :

_-Je me nomme Harry Potter, je dois aller à Fondcombe pour soigner Frodon. Mais je crois que je me suis perdu._

_-_Je me nomme Glorfindel, et je suis venu pour ramener Frodon à Imladris.

_-Ouf !!! Vous allez pouvoir m'y amener, car malgré la corde, je commence à ressentir l'Anneau et je ne supporte pas cette sensation._

_-_Vous êtes allés trop vers le Sud, vous devez remonter vers le nord.

Suivit par le cheval blanc qui pestait de voir son cavalier sur le dos d'un dragon volant, Harry changea de cap et fila vers le nord. Il laissa rapidement derrière lui le cheval et en une heure, il arriva au dessus d'un vallée encaissée. Glorfindel s'écria :

_-_Imladris, nous sommes à Imladris.

_-Accrochez-vous à vos tresses, on plonge !_

Le Dragon plaqua ses ailes contre son corps et fila vers le sol, évitant sans aucun problème les flèches que les défenseurs lui lançaient. Au dernier moment, il étendit ses ailes, stoppa sa chute et se posa avec délicatesse. L'elfe descendit de son dos, dénoua la corde qui retenait Frodon et sursauta quand l'immense dragon devint un jeune elfe, au regard vide de joie de vivre. Des elfes apparurent et Harry s'exclama :

_-_Je me nomme Harry Potter, je viens de la part d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn afin que Frodon Sacquet soit soigné. Il a été blessé par une lame de morgûl.

Un elfe aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'Harry apparut et lui dit :

_-_Venez, prenez-le et suivez moi.

_-_Je suis désolé, mais tant qu'il portera cette horreur d'Anneau je ne m'approcherai pas de lui.

Glorfindel prit le hobbit dans ses bras et suivit par Harry entra dans la dernière maison simple. L'elfe aux cheveux noirs se mit à soigner Frodon qui pionça le reste de la journée. Harry épuisé s'était endormi dans un siège. La transformation en dragon était épuisante car elle pompait énormément de magie. Il ne sentit pas le soigneur s'approcher de lui. Glorfindel murmura :

_-Il est puissant._

_-Il a toujours été puissant._

_-Seigneur Elrond, il n'est plus comme avant. C'est quelqu'un de bien._

_-Il était déjà quelqu'un de bien avant. Mais vous avez raison, nous allons lui laisser une chance._

Elrond prit le corps trop maigre de cet elfe et voulut l'amener dans une chambre quand il eut la sensation qu'il devait l'amener autre part. Il sortit de sa maison et l'emmena dans un petit bois qui se trouvait près de la rivière. Il le coucha sur un lit de fleurs et vit avec stupeur une aura blanche quitter le jeune elfe et le lier à d'autres auras qui sortaient de la nature et de lui. Il ne comprenait pas.

_-_**Tu n'as pas à comprendre, fils des premiers nés. Il se lie à la nature, il débarrasse son corps, son coeur et son âme de la moindre haine. Il sera colère, peur, amour, joie, mais jamais il ne sera haine ou mal. Jamais il ne basculera, il a trop souffert pour faire cela.**

Elrond observa le jeune elfe allongé et vit avec stupéfaction que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry disparaissait, de même que cette sensation mauvaise qu'il ressentait en lui. Maintenant, il était sûr que le jeune elfe ne risquait plus d'être un danger pour eux. Quand la lumière disparut, il l'emmena dans une chambre et l'installa avec la délicatesse d'un père avec son fils. Il passa doucement sa main sur le front lisse du jeune elfe, puis repartit.

Un impertinent rayon de soleil traversa les rideaux et tenta de percer les paupières closes d'un sorcier-elfe qui reprenait doucement des forces sans savoir que son sommeil inquiétait son hôte. Harry murmura :

_-_Où suis-je ?

_-_Vous êtes dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il est dix heure du matin et nous sommes le vingt quatre octobre, si vous voulez tout savoir. Répondit une voix de vieux.

L'elfe ouvrit un oeil et murmura :

_-_Albus ? C'est vous ?

_-_Je me nomme Gandalf, Gandalf le Gris.

A l'énoncé de ce nom, Harry fut parfaitement réveillé et se mit à siffler avec la même véhémence qu'un serpent qui vient de se mordre la queue :

_-_C'est vous ?! C'est vous qui nous avez posé un lapin à Bree. C'est à cause de vous que nous avons dû traverser des collines infestées de brouillard vivant, de créatures maudites, poursuivis par des bestioles mal lunées qui coursent un PUTAIN D'ANNEAU DE MERDE ! ET EN PLUS ON A ÉTÉ OBLIGÉ DE TRAVERSER DES MARAIS PUANTS ET BOUEUX, ON A DÛ SE FARCIR DE L'EAU MOUILLÉE ET COMBATTRE DES BESTIOLES QUI NE MEURENT PAS !

_-_Ça y est, vous êtes calmé ? Demanda Gandalf calmement.

_-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN !!! Cria Harry en fondant en larme.

Harry venait de craquer, il n'en pouvait plus de contenir toute cette douleur. Il s'était débarrassé du mal et de la haine, mais pas de la culpabilité et de la douleur. Gandalf le consola doucement, sachant que le pauvre elfe en avait bien besoin après tout ce qu'il avait subi d'après ce que lui en avait raconté Frodon. Harry épuisé par cette crise de larme s'endormit dans les bras de Gandalf qui le recoucha et recommença à le veiller. Il se réveilla le lendemain, en plein forme et ressentant un léger mieux dans sa souffrance morale, mais bon, c'était pas encore le nirvana non plus.

Il se sentait bien, à l'abri dans cette chambre, une odeur douce lui montait au nez, une odeur de... pain brioché, de confiture et de croissants. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il se releva et renifla l'air pour savoir d'où venait la délicieuse odeur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il entendit des gloussements près de lui. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un croissant passer devant son nez, croissant tenu par un certain Frodon Sacquet. Le jeune hobbit se jeta dans les bras de l'elfe et lui dit :

_-_J'ai crû le pire quand on m'a dit que tu ne te réveillais pas.

_-_Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

_-_Six jours. D'après le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf, c'est grâce à ta capacité à te transformer que tu m'as sauvé. Merci. Merci pour tout.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et serra le hobbit contre lui. Puis il se tourna vers Gandalf et lui demanda :

_-_Gandalf, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu à Bree ? Nous vous avons attendu et si Grand-pas ne nous avait pas mis la main dessus, nous serions tombés entre les mains des capes sur pattes.

_-_J'ai été retardé, et cela a failli être notre perte. Murmura tristement Gandalf même si un léger sourire tentait de se poser sur ses lèvres.

_-_Aragorn nous a sauvé la mise. Même si nous avons dû traverser un marais puant et mouillé. Baaaaaah ! C'était horrible ! Y avait de l'eau partout.

_-_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais j'ai été fait prisonnier. Répondit le vieux magicien très étonné par la peur incompréhensible du puissant sorcier-elfe envers l'eau.

_-_Vous ? S'écria Frodon.

_-_Par qui ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Vous saurez tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Nous allons tenir un conseil aussitôt que vous serez assez bien. Répondit Gandalf.

_-_Vous savez, j'ai les moyens de connaître la vérité. Rétorqua Harry.

_-_Je le sais bien. Il y a bien des pouvoirs dans le monde, pour le bien comme pour le mal. Certain sont plus grands que je ne le suis. Contre d'autres, je ne me suis encore jamais mesuré. Et vous en faites partie, Monsieur Potter.

_-_Appelez-moi Harry. Vous ressemblez à mes profs quand vous m'appelez ainsi.

Gandalf eut un sourire, puis dit :

_-_Saroumane nous a trahis et il s'est mis du côté de Sauron. La guerre se prépare, le Seigneur de Morgûl et ses cavaliers se sont avancés.

_-_Ainsi vous étiez au courant des Cavaliers, avant que nous ne les rencontrions. S'exclama Frodon avec stupeur.

_-_Oui. Aragorn a dû tout vous expliquer.

_-_En effet, quand les capes ont dévasté le Poney Fringant. Répliqua Harry.

_-_Aragorn nous a sauvé du désastre. Murmura Gandalf en tremblant intérieurement de l'horreur que cela aurait pu être si l'Anneau était tombé entre les mains des nazgûls.

_-_Oui. C'est Grands-Pas qui nous a sauvé à Bree. Mais j'avais peur de lui au début, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry nous dise qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Je me suis attaché à lui. C'est un bon ami et je suis fier d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Dit Frodon.

_-_Il en reste peu comme Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. La race des Rois d'au-delà de la Mer est presque éteinte. Il se peut que cette Guerre de l'Anneau soit leur dernière aventure.

_-_Vous voulez dire que Grands-Pas fait partie des sujets des anciens rois ? Je les croyais tous disparus depuis très longtemps. Je le prenais pour un simple rôdeur.

Harry qui voulait en savoir plus sur ce monde écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention la conversation ressentant de plus en plus le poids non négligeable du hobbit.

_-_Un simple Rôdeur ?! Mais mon cher Frodon, c'est exactement ce que sont les Rôdeurs, les derniers restants dans le Nord du grand peuple des Hommes de l'Ouest. Ils m'ont déjà aidé dans le passé, et j'aurai besoin de leur aide dans les jours à venir. Car, si nous avons atteint Fondcombe, l'Anneau n'est pas encore en repos.

_-_Gandalf, avant d'atteindre la route, Tom Bombadil nous a dis que les buissons que nous avions vu étaient la frontière d'un ancien royaume. Mais le quel est-ce ?

_-_Ah mon cher sorcier. Cette information ne vous aidera en aucun cas, car il vous faudra alors apprendre toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et elle n'est pas des plus simples.

Harry bougonna un peu, puis marmonna :

_-_C'est pas que tu es lourd Frodon, mais tu es lourd. Tu pourrais te pousser que je me lève ?

Le hobbit lui tira la langue, puis lui donna le petit déjeuné. Harry lui demanda :

_-_Comment vont les autres ?

_-_Ils sont tous sains et sauf. Grand-pas a dis que les nazgûl étaient furieux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu te rattraper.

_-_Tsss ! Si Voldemort n'a pas pu me tuer, c'est pas des capes ambulantes qui pourront le faire. Renifla Harry d'un ton méprisant.

Gandalf eut un sourire amusé et soulagé. Il ne retombera pas dans le mal. C'était le plus important. Maintenant, il aurait un choix à faire et personne ne pourrait l'aider pour le faire. Harry dévora le repas puis s'arrêta brusquement et demanda à Frodon :

_-_Et ta blessure ?

_-_Grâce à toi, la blessure a été minime, le poison n'a pas eu le temps de faire des dégâts. D'après le seigneur Elrond je ressentirais quelques fois une sensation de froid, mais c'est tout.

_-_Bien. Je suis heureux pour toi. Mais vous ne vivrez dans le meilleur des mondes qu'au moment où cet horreur d'Anneau sera détruit.

_-Tu as raison, mon enfant_. Murmura Gandalf en elfique.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda Harry.

_-_Tu ne comprends pas ? Demanda Gandalf étonné.

_-_Non, je ne parle pas cette langue.

_-_Cette langue comme vous dites, est la vôtre. Rétorqua le soigneur de Frodon.

_-_Mais qui êtes vous ?

_-_Je suis un elfe, vous êtes un elfe, nous sommes des elfes. Je me nomme Elrond et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous lever et de suivre Gandalf qui vous amènera à la bibliothèque pour que vous appreniez l'elfique.

_-_Apprendre ?!

_-_Oui.

_-_Oh, non ! Je viens de sortir de l'école. Soupira Harry qui pensait être débarrassé des cours.

_-_Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre et l'elfique en est une. Répliqua Elrond avec un léger sourire.

A suivre


	6. Apprentissage de l'elfique

Apprentissage de l'elfique

Harry grogna pour la forme et quand tous quittèrent sa chambre, il prit avec répugnance un bon bain, puis se trouva devant une tunique comme celle d'Elrond. Cependant, il ne la trouvait pas vraiment à son goût. Mais bon, comme dirait le proverbe moldu, « à Rome, fait comme les romains ». Il mit donc sa tunique et rejoignit Frodon et Gandalf qui l'attendaient devant sa porte. Frodon s'exclama :

_-_Tu ressembles vraiment à un elfe.

_-_Pourquoi, avant je ressemblais à un troll ? demanda Harry avec un air malicieux.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, en fait je voulais dire que tu ressemblais plus à heu...

_-_Frodon ? demanda Harry.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Tu t'enfonces encore plus.

Gandalf pouffa de rire alors que Frodon rougissait de plus en plus. Harry lui tira la langue et suivit Gandalf vers la bibliothèque. C'est en soupirant comme une baleine qu'Harry entra dans la bibliothèque, puis il s'assit lourdement sur l'un des sièges afin de commencer la torture, heu... les cours d'elfique. Elrond commença à blablater dans la langue incompréhensible nommé elfique, quand Harry n'en put plus. Il ferma les yeux, marmonna une quelconque formule, puis fit un grand sourire à Elrond et lui lança dans un elfique parfait :

_-Vous voyez, la magie ne sert pas qu'à faire du feu, elle permet d'apprendre plus vite. Bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. _

Harry salua l'elfe et quitta la bibliothèque joyeusement. Elrond le regarda avec stupéfaction, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait l'audace de faire cela. Sa stupéfaction se changea en amusement et il quitta lui aussi la bibliothèque et vit le sorcier-elfe être poursuivi par Aragorn qui tentait de lui mettre une robe de femme sous les rires tonitruants des quatre hobbits. Grâce à Harry, Aragorn était plus joyeux, moins sombre malgré le fait de sa lourde destinée. Il aimait Aragorn comme son fils et le voir rire et s'amuser était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait voir.

Cependant, son sourire s'estompa quand la pensée du futur lui revint. Ils allaient tous devoir faire un choix. Demain, la survie de la Terre du Milieu sera débattue au conseil. Aragorn, Frodon, Gandalf et Harry devraient en faire partie. Mais pour l'instant, il verrait bien ses fils s'amuser avec les deux énergumènes qui se disputaient maintenant pour une miche de pain. Elrond sursauta quand Harry se transforma en un smilodon et s'enfuit avec le pain dans la gueule, poursuivit par Aragorn qui réussit à lui sauter sur le dos. Grâce à Harry, Aragorn mettait un peu de côté son lourd destin pour retrouver un peu de son enfance volé par Sauron et la vie. Il décida de lui laisser une journée avant que tout s'accélère. Il quitta son bureau et rata l'arrivée d'un homme du Gondor, de nains venant de la montagne solitaire et d'elfes venant de Mirkwood. Il se promena dans sa cité et découvrit ses deux fils. Avec un léger sourire, il leur enjoignit de retrouver Harry et Aragorn. Dix minutes plus tard, les trois elfes et l'homme s'amusaient comme des fous, mais bientôt, arriva l'heure de manger.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle de la maison d'Elrond. La pièce était pleine de monde, des Elfes pour la plupart, mais il y avait aussi des convives d'autres sortes. Elrond, étant le maître et le créateur de la cité d'Imladris, siégeait dans dans un grand fauteuil au bout de la longue table sur l'estrade, et près de lui étaient assis d'un côté Glorfindel et de l'autre Gandalf. Harry devait normalement se trouver près de Glorfindel, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester avec des elfes, il préférait être avec Aragorn et se marrer un bon coup. Alors ni une ni deux, il fit apparaître sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il gardait toujours dans un médaillon qu'il avait autour du cou, et disparut dessous.

Frodon ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits en voyant Harry disparaître comme lui quand il mettait l'Anneau. Le sorcier-elfe se faufila avec l'expérience que lui avait donné les sorties illégales après le couvre-feu à Poudlard et quitta le plus silencieusement possible la Grande Salle qui fut bientôt remplie de cris de stupeur. Harry sous sa cape rechercha un endroit où pourrait être Aragorn et décidad'utiliser les sens du smilodon pour retrouver son ami. Il retira la cape, la cacha de nouveau, puis se transforma en smilodon et rechercha l'odeur du rôdeur. Il s'amusa follement en voyant certaines personnes le fuir en hurlant de terreur. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, il intercepta l'odeur de son ami, et fila le rejoindre. Il le retrouva en train d'observer gravement le feu. Harry reprit forme humaine le plus silencieusement possible, puis transplana dans un pop bruyant devant le dunadan qui poussa un cri de surprise et bascula en arrière.

Il se releva et vit le sorcier-elfe se marrer comme un fou et après un grognement, lui sauta dessus et se mit à le chatouiller, car il avait remarqué qu'en plus de paniquer en présence de l'eau, Harry était très chatouilleux. Après s'être bien amusé, Aragorn demanda :

_-_Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas au repas ?

_-_Rester avec de vieux elfes qui vont radoter pendant des heures, très peu pour moi.

Aragorn pouffa de rire. Harry s'assit sur l'un des sièges et demanda :

_-_Aragorn, je voudrai te demander ?

_-_Oui, quoi ?

_-_Et bien, voilà, quand on a quitté les Hauts des Galgals, Tom Bombadil nous a montré une haie de buissons et il nous a dit que c'était la frontière d'un ancien royaume. C'est lequel ?

Avec un sourire devant la curiosité de l'elfe, Aragorn commença à raconter l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Il lui raconta tout, de l'Ainulindalë à l'Akallabeth en passant par le second âge jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La discussion dura une bonne partie la nuit et quand Aragorn eut terminé, il vit qu'Harry le regardait fasciné. Le sorcier-elfe lui dit :

_-_Tu devrais être professeur d'Histoire, tu sais super bien raconter. J'aurai préféré t'avoir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie plutôt que Binns.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, tous les élèves s'endormaient. C'était le meilleur moyen pour finir sa nuit.

Aragorn éclata de rire et lui demanda :

_-_Comment c'était ?

_-_Je... jusqu'à ma troisième année, c'était bien, j'avais des amis et je m'étais découvert une famille et puis tout est allé de mal en pis. Voldemort est réapparu à la fin de ma quatrième année, je n'ai pas pu passer mes BUSE car on m'a retiré de Poudlard pour m'entraîner à le vaincre. Et puis après tout s'est accéléré et à la fin de ma septième année, enfin celle qui aurait dû être ma septième année, j'ai combattu et vaincu Voldemort. Et c'est là que les autres se sont retournés contre moi. J'ai lancé un sort puissant que m'avait appris Severus Rogue mon ancien professeur de Potions et je me suis retrouvé ici. Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment je suis devenu un elfe. Pourtant, j'étais aussi humain que toi.

_-_C'est étrange en effet, mais je pense que tu auras tes réponses plus tard.

_-_Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Bon, je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Aragorn.

_-_Bonne nuit Harry.

Le sorcier lui fit un grand sourire et alla se coucher, pour une fois il ne fit pas de cauchemars, mais rêva de ce que lui avait raconté Aragorn.

Le lendemain, Gandalf, Frodon, Harry et Aragorn allèrent au conseil d'Elrond. Harry s'assit près de Frodon dans une tunique belle, mais trop serrée. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, soudain n'en pouvant plus, d'un geste négligeant de la main, il transforma ses vêtements de lourd brocard en une tunique en cuir de basilic qu'il s'était faite faire avec le serpent géant de Salazar Serpentard. Tous poussèrent des exclamations de stupeur quand ils le virent passer d'une riche tunique bleu roi à un ensemble composé d'un pantalon, d'une veste, de protections de poignet et de bottes dans un étrange cuir noir. Il avait sur le côté une fine épée à double tranchant incrustée de rubis avec le mot « Godric Gryffondor » gravé sur la lame. Il avait aussi des dagues placées dans sa ceinture et de ses bottes, ainsi qu'un arc dans une étrange matière noire ( fibre de carbone ) accompagné d'un carquois remplis de flèches dans la même matière que l'arc. Tous avaient été rendus incassables par un sort. Les flèches étaient constamment remplacées dès qu'il en tirait une grâce à un sort de duplication perpétuelle. Mais à la différence de l'arc, il y avait d'étranges runes et des symboles inconnus qui étaient gravés sur les élégantes flèches. Enfin, il avait une dent de dragon pendu à son cou grâce à un fils tressé en crin de licorne, un pendentif qui représentait un dragon tenant un globe en émeraude et un croc de basilic accroché à son oreille droite. Tous observaient avec étonnement son costume. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un gentil et inoffensif elfe, mais il ressemblait à ce qu'il était, un guerrier expérimenté, un combattant de l'ombre, son pouvoir était visible comme ses muscles fins et puissants qui roulaient sous le cuir noir aux reflets verts qu'il portait.

Malgré son changement de vêtements, il était toujours aussi chaleureux et rieur, mais cette impression était faussée par son regard qui n'était pas touché par son sourire. Cependant, quand il observa Frodon et Aragorn, ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait des gens qu'il connaissait.

Maintenant soulagé, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux participants du conseil. Outre Elrond, Aragorn, Gandalf et lui, il y avait un humain blond, plusieurs elfes et des hobbits plus grands et plus poilus que Frodon, mais ils n'avaient pas les pieds poilus. Elrond voyant son air curieux lui dit :

_-C'est un nain._

_-Oh ! Merci, Elrond._

Aragorn était heureux qu'Harry soit là, ayant vu ses pouvoirs, il le savait puissant et aussi étrangement sage pour un garçon de son âge. Gandalf espérait qu'Harry viendrait avec eux, son pouvoir pourrait sauver la Terre du Milieu. Frodon était heureux qu'Harry soit là, il se sentait en sûreté avec le sorcier-elfe près de lui.

Elrond se leva et commença le conseil par ces mots :

_-_Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun.

Il se tourna vers Frodon et conclue en montrant un socle en pierre:

_-_Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Frodon lança un coup d'oeil vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d'oeil lui prouvant qu'il était à cent pour cent avec lui. Le jeune hobbit se leva et déposa l'anneau doré sur le socle puis retourna s'asseoir. Harry frissonna de dégoût devant le bel anneau. Il ne put retenir une phrase :

_-_Il suinte le mal.

A suivre


	7. Le Conseil d'Elrond

Le Conseil d'Elrond

_Frodon lança un coup d'oeil vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d'oeil lui prouvant qu'il était à cent pour cent avec lui. Le jeune hobbit se leva et déposa l'anneau doré sur le socle puis retourna s'asseoir. Harry frissonna de dégoût devant le bel anneau. Il ne put retenir une phrase :_

_-Il suinte le mal._

_-_Oui, jeune Harry. Ceci est l'Anneau Unique qui a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il peut être détruit, répondit Elrond.

_-_C'est normal qu'il parle ? demanda Harry.

_-_Tu entends ce qu'il dit ? demanda Gandalf alors que les autres le regardaient avec stupeur.

_-_Heu... oui, je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais ça se termine avec des «oume » et des « haches ». C'est incompréhensible et très moche.

Frodon pouffa légèrement de même que Gandalf qui répondit :

_-_C'est le parlé noir du Mordor qui peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest.

_-_Cet anneau est un don. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? s'exclama l'humain.

_-_Un don ? Ça ? Et vous demandez pourquoi ? Mais vous yoyotez sérieusement de la houppette, le soleil vous a cramé vos neurones ou quoi ? Cet anneau a sa propre volonté, il n'en a rien à faire d'un humain de base dans votre genre. Il prend et détruit. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est rejoindre la main de son maître, lança Harry tandis que Frodon tentait de retenir son hilarité et qu'Aragorn se mordait le doigt pour ne pas se laisser aller à exploser de rire.

L'homme se tourna vers le sorcier-elfe et cracha :

_-_Qu'en sait un gamin ?

_-_Le gamin n'a peut-être que dix huit ans, mais il a mené un monde à la victoire tout en sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une chance sur mille de vaincre un adversaire avec soixante cinq ans d'expérience en pure magie noire alors que j'en avais que sept. Alors quand je voudrais d'un de tes avis je te le dirai. De plus, pitoyable moldu inculte, J'en connais plus sur la magie que tout ton monde réuni et cette « chose » est tellement noire que le néant en paraîtrait lumineux.

Tous observaient le jeune sorcier-elfe cloué le bec de Boromir fils de Denethor quand Frodon demanda :

_-_Ça veut dire quoi moldu ?

_-_C'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, répondit rapidement Harry en lançant un regard noir vers le gondorien.

Boromir serra le poing et grimaça de colère mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, Gandalf s'exclama :

_-_Harry a raison. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. l'Anneau est totalement démoniaque et doit être détruit.

_-_Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ! s'écria l'un des nains qui prit sa hache et l'abattit avec violence sur « l'inoffensive » rondelle dorée.

La hache explosa en mille morceaux alors que Frodon sursautait violemment. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et posant sa main sur l'épaule du hobbit, il lui lança un sort d'allégresse. Le jeune hobbit se mit à sourire aussi béatement qu'un ange au pays des bisounours. Gandalf et Aragorn comprirent que le sorcier-elfe avait pris la situation en main. Le rôdeur lui fit un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'Elrond disait au nain qui avait été projeté à terre et qui était relevé par ses amis :

_-_L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyens en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparut autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Le silence fut assourdissant jusqu'à ce que Boromir dise :

_-_On entre pas si facilement au Mordor. Ses Portes Noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Oeil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

L'un des elfes blonds se leva et rétorqua rapidement :

_-_N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit-être détruit.

_-_Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ? cracha Gimli avec hargne.

_-_Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ? s'écria Boromir.

_-_Je préfère mourir que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! hurla Gimli.

Devant Harry incrédule, tous les participants se mirent à se hurler dessus, même Gandalf se leva pour se chamailler avec Boromir. Les seuls qui restèrent assis furent Elrond qui avait l'air dépassé par les évènements, Aragorn qui attendait patiemment que les autres se calment et Frodon qui regardait fixement l'Anneau. Harry très surpris regarda l'Anneau Unique et entendit de nouveau cette voix maléfique et mauvaise psalmodier : « _Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. _» Il comprit rapidement que c'était l'Anneau qui exacerbait cette fureur, et il vit avec stupéfaction des flammes envahir la tranche de l'Anneau. Il se décida rapidement et rugit faisant sursauter tout le monde :

_-_DESTRUCTUM

Un rayon bleu foncé, presque noir, jaillit de la main d'Harry et se précipita sur l'Anneau. L'explosion fut terrible, d'une puissance incroyable, éblouissant tout le monde et le souffle mêlé de d'éclat de granite et de marbre, projeta tous les participants du conseil sur le sol qu'ils soient debout ou assis d'ailleurs. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue et que le nuage de poussière fut chassé par un petit vent venant de l'ouest, ils découvrirent un cratère à la place du socle et du sol quant à l'Anneau, il se trouvait intact au fond du trou. Tous se tournèrent vers Harry qui serrait les poings, puis souffla les yeux pétillant de malice :

_-_Ça ne sert à rien, mais Merlin que ça soulage.

Frodon eut un sourire tremblant, mais cette ébauche de puissance le fit réfléchir, et dans le silence, il s'exclama :

_-_Je vais le faire ! Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor.

Il devint tout timide en voyant tous les regards se diriger vers lui et continua :

_-_Bien que... je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

_-_Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. lui dit Gandalf avec un sourire fier en se plaçant derrière lui.

Aragorn se leva enfin, avança vers lui, puis s'agenouilla et lui dit :

_-_Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre.

Gandalf avec un grand sourire fit un clin d'oeil discret à Elrond tandis qu'Aragorn se plaçait derrière Frodon comme pour le protéger. L'elfe qui s'était enguirlandé avec Gimli s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Et mon arc est vôtre.

_-_Et ma hache ! lança Gimli en se plaçant à côté de l'elfe avec un air bougon.

Boromir s'avança lentement et dit en allant se placer à côté de tout ce petit monde :

_-_Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Harry se leva et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

_-_Je te jure Frodon que je vais te coller comme un ronflax cornu au cul d'un dragon.

Frodon soulagé qu'Harry vienne avec eux pouffa de rire, tandis que le sorcier-elfe se plaça à côté de Gandalf.

_-_Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi ! s'exclama Sam en jaillissant de derrière des pots de fleurs en faisant sursauter le sévère Elrond pour la plus grande joie d'Harry. Le seigneur d'Imladris lança :

_-_Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

Brusquement Merry et Pippin quittèrent les murs qui les protégeaient et se précipitèrent vers Frodon en s'écriant :

_-_Nous venons aussi. Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attaché dans un sac pour nous en empêcher..

_-_Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission, quête... chose ?

_-_Alors ça te met hors course Pippin ! chuchota Merry

_-_Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau. s'exclama Elrond.

Pippin tout content lança pour la plus grande stupeur de tous :

_-_Chouette ! On va où ?

Harry se pencha sur le hobbit et lui demanda avec un sourire pas vraiment rassurant :

_-_Pippin, tu te rappelles de tes huit heures de silence ?

_-_Oui, répondit le hobbit d'une petite voix.

_-_Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse taire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie .

Le hobbit secoua la tête dans un geste de négation affolé en cachant sa bouche de ses mains. C'est à ce moment que Frodon demanda à Harry qui commençait à quitter la salle du conseil :

_-_Harry ?

_-_Oui, Frodon ? demanda Harry en continuant à avancer, mais plus lentement, vers la chambre qu'on lui avait alloué.

_-_C'est quoi un ronflax cornu ?

_-_C'est un insecte... un coléoptère... un scarabée quoi ? précisa Harry devant l'air ahuri de Frodon.

_-_Oh !

_-_Et oui, il est gros comme deux fois mon poing et se nourrit des bouses de dragons. Dans certain pays, ses oeufs sont un met délectable, alors que l'insecte en lui-même sécrète l'un des poisons les plus toxiques qui soit.

Frodon écoutait avec stupéfaction, puis quand Harry pénétra dans sa chambre afin de se préparer au départ le lendemain, Frodon rejoignait son oncle Bilbon qui lui donna une cotte de mailles en mithril et une petite épée créée à Gondolin, Dard. Cependant, quand Frodon retira sa veste pour mettre la cotte de maille, Bilbon vit la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendouillait l'Anneau unique et l'attraction de l'objet maléfique refit des siennes. Le vieux hobbit se précipita sur lui et Frodon recula vivement ce qui donna à Bilbon le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Frodon vit son oncle se mettre à pleurer, rongé par la culpabilité pour avoir mis l'Anneau entre les mains du plus jeune.

Le lendemain, tous se tinrent devant l'entrée d'Imladris observant Elrond qui leur donnait les derniers conseils. Tous les écoutaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

_-_Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

Il salua avec respect la petite troupe composé de Bill le poney emprunté pour une durée indéterminée par Harry, des quatre hobbits, de Boromir, de Gimli, de Gandalf, d'Aragorn et d'Harry qui se frottait les mains à l'idée de faire des mauvais coups à ses compagnons de marche. Le vieux magicien regarda vers Frodon et lui dit :

_-_La Communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon regarda tout autour de lui afin de graver ce moment dans sa mémoire, puis il se plaça devant tandis que tous les autres étaient prêts à le suivre. Il se mit à avancer vers l'extérieur, immédiatement suivit par Gandalf et lui demanda :

_-_Le Mordor, Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite ?

_-_A gauche.

Harry prit une grande respiration se rendant compte que son voyage commençait, il allait combattre de nouveau, il ressentait la tension qui venait de tomber sur les autres et décida de mettre en place ses blagues plutôt que prévue. Ils s'engageaient sur le chemin qui les emmènerait vers la Trouée du Rohan, quand il y eut un léger changement dans l'ordre des marcheurs. Gandalf était en tête, suivit de Frodon, Boromir, Merry et Pippin, Legolas, un gros smilodon baveur, Sam et Aragorn qui tiraient un poney terrorisé. Le rôdeur n'en pouvant plus s'écria :

_-_Harry !

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, le fauve se jeta sur Legolas, puis sur Boromir en laissant sur les deux guerriers une bonne dose de bave gluante, de la même façon que Touffu avec Ron, Hermione et lui en première année. Ensuite, il fila devant et reprit forme humaine avec un air innocent sur son visage. Gandalf tourna la tête et vit Legolas et Boromir pousser des exclamations de dégoût en tentant de se débarrasser de la bave particulièrement visqueuse et collante. Gandalf continua à marcher en pouffant de rire sous le mauvais coup du jeune sorcier-elfe. Legolas outré hurla :

_-_HARRY POTTER ! ESPÈCE DE SALE FÉLIN FÉLON À L'HALEINE FÉTIDE !

_-_Allez Legolas, maintenant, vous êtes sûr de ne pas être décoiffé, s'esclaffa Harry.

_-_GRAAAAAAAAA !!! Je vais le tondre.

Les deux elfes se coururent après, puis brusquement, Harry se transforma en un étrange et magnifique cheval blanc. Sa robe rendait la neige grise, sa corne était d'or de même que ses sabots. Il était superbe. Mais malgré sa beauté, Legolas avait un mauvais coup à se venger. Il réussit à bondir sur le dos du cheval qui se mit à ruer dans tous les sens comme un cheval sauvage. Il bondissait tout autour de la Communauté, quand Gandalf les rappela :

_-_Les enfants, on repart.

Harry s'arrêta de bondir, puis trottina joyeusement vers le vieux magicien. Legolas descendit laissant à Harry le soin de reprendre forme humaine. Là, l'elfe lui demanda :

_-_Harry, tu étais transformé en quoi ?

_-_C'est une licorne, Legolas, répondit calmement le sorcier-elfe.

_-_Une licorne ? C'est quoi ? demanda Pippin tandis que les autres écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

_-_Les licornes sont la représentation de la pureté et de l'innocence. Elles sont, au même titre que les dragons ou les phoenix, des créatures dotées d'une grande intelligence et de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse. Pour commettre un tel crime, il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demie-vie, une vie maudite. Pour se transformer en licorne, il faut que l'âme et le coeur du sorcier aient la pureté d'un diamant. Le dernier sorcier à avoir pu se transformer se nommait Merlin. Il est considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Enfin, jusqu'à ma naissance, je suis considéré comme le nouveau Merlin.

_-_Harry, on pourrait devenir des animaux ? demanda Pippin.

_-_Tu te roules dans la boue en mangeant comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, et tu ressembleras vraiment à un cochon, répondit Harry en tentant de ne pas exploser de rire.

_-_Harryyy, se plaignit Pippin alors que les autres s'esclaffaient bruyamment.

_-_Non, il faut avoir de grands pouvoirs magiques pour y réussir ainsi que de beaucoup de temps et de volonté. La transformation n'est pas sans danger. Tu peux rester toute ta vie sous une forme de semi-animal. De nombreux sorciers sont devenus fous en échouant. C'est pour cela que le Ministère de la Magie est si pointilleux sur la transformation animagus. Il faut être fort en métamorphose et en sortilèges. En faisant des recherches sur la transformation animagus, j'ai appris que Rowel Le rouge est devenu un être mi humain, mi renard. Il avait le museau d'un renard, les oreilles d'un renard, la queue d'un renard et le reste c'était un homme à la peau totalement rouge, d'où son surnom de Le rouge. Il y en a un autre qui était mi-homme mi araignée. Sa femme avait une peur panique des araignée et elle l'a chassé. Il est devenu fou et le Ministère a dû le tuer, car il tentait de tuer tous les enfants qui passaient près de sa grotte.

Pippin en entendant les explications comprit la dangerosité de la transformation et décida de ne pas continuer à vouloir devenir un animal. Et puis, il était très bien comme il était. Maintenant que l'explication était terminée, la Communauté de l'Anneau reprit sa route.

A suivre


	8. Souhait Accepté

Chapitre 8

Harry se trouvait devant avec Gandalf qui souhaitait canaliser les mauvais coups du sorcier-elfe. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le voeu de Harry qui utilisa sans vergogne des informulés. Tous marchaient tranquillement quand Aragorn explosa sans raison de rire, suivit de près par Frodon. Personne ne comprit jusqu'au moment où des miroirs apparurent devant eux. Gimli était habillé en petite fille modèle ce qui jurait avec sa hache et sa barbe. Les hobbits étaient vêtus en petits marins avec l'uniforme et le béret à pompon rouge. Legolas avait une longue barbe blonde et nouée à la manière des nains. Boromir était le plus atteint en portant un costume de lapin play-boy, body, bas en nylon, chaussures à talon aiguille, oreilles de lapin et petite queue pelucheuse. Aragorn en pleurait de rire devant le torse ainsi que les jambes poilues et velues du gondorien. Harry était loin, très loin devant et à la manière dont il se tenait, il était pété de rire. Le pire était Gandalf qui avait des pinces de crabe à la place des mains ce qui présageait le pire pour le visage. Tous les marcheurs sifflèrent des imprécations contre le sorcier-elfe qui pissait de rire.

Heureusement pour eux, les sorts disparurent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pour la plus grande déception du rôdeur et du porteur de l'Anneau qui sentait son humeur s'améliorer. Gandalf comprit le but de Harry et ne fit rien contre le jeune sorcier, mais n'empêcha pas non plus les autres à se venger avec autant d'humour. Durant une semaine, les blagues étaient le lot des dix marcheurs. Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin et tous sentirent le mal devenir légèrement plus fort. Harry regardait de plus en plus vers l'Est, n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait. La nuit, ses rêves... enfin ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus violents, mais prudent, il avait lancé des sorts d'insonorisation et de dissimulation sur sa couche, de ce fait, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Cependant, un soir qu'il était vraiment épuisé, il oublia de lancer ses sorts et il réveilla en sursaut tout le campement en hurlant le nom de son père adoptif :

_-_SIRIUUUUUSSSSSSSSS !! NNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!

Aragorn se précipita sur l'elfe qui pleurait et criait des noms étranges. Tous comprirent que c'était ceux de ses amis, il y avait une telle douleur dans les cris de Harry que les hobbits pleuraient. Gandalf posa sa main sur le front de Harry et ferma les yeux. Immédiatement, il tomba dans une bataille meurtrière, des sorts partaient dans tous les sens, les sorciers avaient créé des sortilèges meurtriers et pire, un sort vert qui pouvait tuer aussi aisément qu'une flèche en plein coeur. Il vit des créatures mi-homme mi-cheval tirer des flèches et abattre des sorciers qui portaient des tuniques noirs et des masques en forme de crânes humains. Et dire que tout cela était des souvenirs de Harry, il comprenait maintenant les cris et les pleurs. Il rechercha Harry et vit l'elfe tenir le corps sans vie d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris voilés par la mort. Il pleurait et appelait à l'aide, mais le vieux magicien savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire puisque tout cela se trouvait être le passé. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_Harry, laisse-le, laisse-le partir. Reviens vers nous. Reviens vers la vie.

_-_Rendez-moi Sirius, rendez-moi ma famille, je vous en supplie, rendez-lamoi ! gémit le sorcier-elfe désespéré.

Gandalf réussit à lui faire lâcher le corps et le serra contre lui. L'elfe criait sa détresse contre le torse du vieux magicien, sa douleur faisait pleurer le ciel, et loin, très loin d'ici, un parent en pleurs décida de faire quelque chose pour son fils perdu.

Dans la réalité, tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau observaient le sorcier-elfe si puissant et pourtant si fragile se battre contre ses souvenirs et revenir avec toute l'aide de Gandalf. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se concentra sur Gandalf et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer tout à son aise. Il avait tellement mal, la douleur ne partait toujours pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais la fatigue fut la plus forte et Harry sombra dans un sommeil profond. Gandalf eut un léger sourire quand il vit que le jeune sorcier s'agrippait à lui comme un noyé à une bouée. Aragorn demanda :

_-_Comment va-t-il ?

_-_Mal, très mal. Je ne pensais pas que la guerre entre les sorciers avait été aussi horrible. Je ne pense pas que se soit à moi de vous expliquer, mais Harry n'a plus personne, ils ont tous été tués sous ses yeux. Cette guerre l'a totalement détruit et il a du mal à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

_-_Il va donc falloir qu'on l'aide, décida Aragorn qui n'aimait pas voir son petit frère dans cet état.

_-_Oui, en restant avec lui, en riant avec lui, en étant nous, tout simplement.

_-_Nous le ferons, s'exclama Frodon qui devait la vie à Harry.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher sans se douter qu'une chose impossible allait bientôt arriver.

Plus tard, Harry se réveilla le nez enfouit dans une tunique grise. Il leva la tête et découvrit Gandalf qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_Tu as bien dormi Harry ?

_-_Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

_-_Deux nuits et un jour. Cette petite halte a fait le plus grand bien à Frodon d'ailleurs. Tu es prêt à repartir ?

_-_Merci, de m'avoir aidé Gandalf.

_-_Allez, petit elfe. Tu dois manger.

_-_Je n'ai pas...

Il se tut quand il vit les neuf regards noirs le vriller. Il fit un sourire forcé et dit en soupirant :

_-_En fait, tout bien considéré, je meurs de faim.

Sam avec un grand sourire lui apporta un copieux petit déjeuné, qu'il dut manger. D'abord, il picora le plat, mais en croisant le regard d'Aragorn, il mangea à toute allure. Boromir éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Ne mange pas aussi vite, espèce de goinfre !

Après qu'il se soit restauré, la Communauté reprit le chemin vers l'Est, Harry près de Gandalf sentant les regards de la Communauté sur lui. Le vieux magicien lui dit :

_-_Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de vouloir t'aider. Tu sais, ils t'aiment beaucoup.

Harry eut un doux sourire que les membres de la communauté ne lui avaient jamais vu. Ils cheminèrent sans interruption jusqu'au soir où Harry s'endormit comme une masse. Tous craignirent qu'il fasse un cauchemar, mais au lieu de cela, il vit son père, sa mère, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Draco, Hermione et Ron. Toute sa famille était là et surtout, elle ne lui crachait pas sa haine au visage.

Alors qu'il dormait profondément, tous virent des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Aragorn murmura doucement :

_-_Encore un cauchemar. Il est deux fois plus jeune que nous et il a vécu plus que le plus vieux des elfes.

Tous acquiescèrent en soupirant lourdement.

Dans le rêve de Harry, il n'y eut ni meurtre, ni esprit de vengeance. Non sauf qu'il avait l'aspect d'un enfant de onze ans, il courut vers sa famille et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, puis passa de mains en mains pour ce qui est des maraudeurs, d'Hermione et de Ron. Severus et Draco lui firent un simple geste de la main qui disait plus qu'une étreinte. Les larmes de joie coulaient le long des joues de Harry. Ron plissa des yeux et lança :

_-_Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu as des oreilles pointues.

Hermione roula des yeux puis dit alors que Harry pouffait de rire :

_-_Ron, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais on en a tous. Tu te rappelles ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_-_Heu...

_-_Ronald Billius Weasley, tu as autant de mémoire qu'un gruyère.

Le sombre professeur Rogue eut un léger sourire récoltant les regards stupéfaits des Maraudeurs.

_-_Sn...hum, Severus sait sourire ? lança Sirius.

Le sombre professeur de Potions lui lança un regard noir, mais avant de pouvoir répliquer, Harry murmura :

_-_J'aimerai tellement vivre avec vous.

Il sursauta quand une voix douce s'exclama :

_-_**Souhait accepté !**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il découvrit que toute la Communauté dormait profondément et que Sirius Black et Severus Rogue se disputaient encore. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et cria réveillant par la même tout le monde :

_-_PAPA, MAMAN, SIRIUS, REMUS, DRACO, HERMIONE, RON, SEVERUS !!

Aragorn, Boromir et Gandalf tirèrent leurs épées, Gimli sortit sa hache, Legolas banda son arc quant aux hobbits, ils sortirent leurs petits épées prêts à combattre. Tous virent Harry être serré dans les bras d'une belle elfe aux longs cheveux roux et observé fièrement par un elfe qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comprenant tout, Gandalf rengaina son épée et se tournant vers la Communauté lui dit :

_-_Ce sont ses parents et ses amis les plus proches.

_-_Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts ? fit remarquer Aragorn.

L'un des nouveaux venus tourna vers lui ses yeux dorés et lui dit :

_-_Mais nous l'étions, nous avons tous été assassinés par Voldemort. Mais quelqu'un qui adore Harry lui a fait ce présent, il nous a rendu la vie et quand tout ce bazar sera terminé, nous partirons pour un pays qui s'appelle Livanor je crois.

_-_Comment ?! demanda Legolas.

_-_Vous voulez sans doute dire Valinor ? rectifia Gandalf.

_-_Heu... oui, murmura l'homme rougissant surtout quand l'un de ceux qui se disputaient se tourna vers lui et lança moqueur :

_-_Alors, Mumus s'est trompé ?

Le-dit Mumus lança un regard noir vers l'elfe brun aux yeux gris et siffla :

_-_Môssieur Moony voudrait remettre en tête à Môssieur Padfoot qu'il est en minorité.

Severus ne ressentait plus la moindre haine contre Sirius et ça, ça l'énervait. Voyant la tête de l'ex-mangemort, Sirius lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_-_Je ne ressens plus aucune haine.

_-_C'est simple, tu fais comme fois, tu feins, lui dit l'animagus chien avec un regard désolé.

Tandis que Harry passait de ses parents à ses amis, les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau avec Aragorn comme porte-parole leur demandèrent :

_-_Mais qui êtes vous ?

_-_Nous sommes...

_-_Les MARAUDEURS ! s'exclamèrent les deux animagi et l'ex-loup-garou bruyamment.

_-_Et on est les meilleurs ! se vanta le jumeau de Harry.

_-_N'écoutez pas l'herbivore, il raconte n'importe quoi, les prévint la jeune femme rousse.

_-_Hey ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! se plaignit le père de Harry d'un ton larmoyant.

_-_Et après, on dit qu'il est l'adulte, soupira Harry qui s'écarta de Ron et s'approchait de Draco afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

_-_Hey ! Je suis un nadulte, moi ! s'indigna l'herbivore.

_-_Heu... qui êtes-vous ? demanda Frodon.

_-_Je suis désolée, dans la joie, nous avons oublié de nous présenter. Je me nomme Lily Potter, je suis la mère de Harry. Voici mon époux James.

Les autres se présentèrent tour à tour. Alors que du côté des plus jeunes, Harry qui serrait Draco contre lui se figeait. Le brun regarda bizarrement le blond écarlate et lui demanda :

_-_Draco, depuis combien de temps tu as des... seins ?

_-_Depuis ma puberté. Mon véritable nom est Alia Lucia Malefoy. Mon jumeau s'appelait Draco, cependant, mon... abruti de géniteur a réussi à le tuer durant un de ses « entraînements ». Ah! Il avait l'air bien con quand il a vu que son seul et unique héritier mâle était mort à cause du trop grand nombre de doloris. C'était en quatrième année. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon frère, il était aussi pourri que mon paternel. Je lui ai ri au nez en lui demandant : « et maintenant que tu n'as plus d'héritier tu fais comment pauvre idiot ». Ce pauvre con a pleuré la mort de son seul fils, sachant que sa femme ne pouvait avoir d'autres enfants. Ils ont eut l'idée stupide de me transformer en garçon et ils m'ont soumis à l'imperium pour que je sois marquée. Le jour où il a découvert ma traîtrise, je lui ai craché au visage toute ma haine, tout mon mépris pour lui et que la famille Malefoy allait disparaître à cause de lui, qu'il était la honte des Malefoy. J'ai transplané au QG et j'ai découvert le plan contre toi. Malheureusement, cette salope de Ginny m'a découvert et m'a lancé un sort de magie noire. J'ai eu la force de te rejoindre, de te mettre au courant et puis je me suis retrouvée auprès des Maraudeurs. Tu savais que Severus en faisait parti ?

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Oui, quand ils ont découvert ce qu'il a fait pour toi, les maraudeurs ont décidé de l'accueillir en temps que Maraudeur, ils ne leur restent plus qu'à le convaincre d'accepter. Oh ! un dernier truc.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Qu'est devenu mon père ?

_-_Je l'ai massacré, devant Voldy. Je lui ai lancé le doloris, mais avec toute ma haine et ma rage. Il hurlait comme un fou, puis sa tête a explosé sous le sort. Et ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'une bonne partie de ma haine a disparu. Ensuite, j'ai tué Voldy.

_-_Et Mochatrix ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Neville a vengé ses parents et c'est lui qui m'a donné la protection nécessaire pour m'enfuir quand ils m'ont trahi.

James serra son fils contre lui en lui disant :

_-_Je suis fier de toi, mon petit faon.

Harry devint écarlate, se blottit contre son père et lui murmura :

_-_Depuis le temps que je voulais entendre cette phrase. J'ai tout fait pour faire la fierté de mes parents et je ne savais pas si cela était suffisant.

_-_Nous avons toujours été fiers de toi, toujours. Ton courage face aux Dursley, face à Voldemort, face au monde magique.

Harry ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans les bras de son père en soupirant de bien être. Il priait le ciel que ce rêve ne se transforme pas en cauchemar, il espérait réellement que le lendemain, sa famille soit encore là, à ses côtés. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry s'endormit avec un sourire. Ron regarda son meilleur ami et murmura à Hermione :

_-_C'est dingue, c'est la première fois que je le voies aussi serein.

_-_Ça va pas durer, bougonna Boromir.

Mais pour une fois, il se trompa, car le sommeil du jeune sorcier-elfe ne fut troublé par aucun cauchemar. Le lendemain ressembla aux autres, ciels gris, vent froid et soufflant constamment. Mais pour Harry, le soleil brillait et il n'avait jamais fait aussi beau. Il avait retrouvé sa famille et ses amis, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Quand il daigna ouvrir les yeux, il vit Sirius se faire poursuivre par un homme avec une tête en forme de tomate, le tout sous les rires silencieux de tous les autres. Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils, ce silence n'était pas naturel, il n'entendait même plus le vent alors qu'il voyait bien l'herbe être secouée par lui. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et eut un sourire en voyant sa mère le regarder tendrement. Lily répondit à sa question non formulée :

_-_Sort d'insonorisation pour que tu puisses te reposer. Ton père a testé ta magie et elle est dangereusement basse. Alors tu vas bien te reposer à chaque halte qui ne seront pas nombreuses, car la Communauté risque d'être retardée et cela pourrait mettre en péril leur mission. Et surtout, tu as interdiction d'utiliser des sorts, tu mangeras tout ce que nous te donnerons, même si tu n'aimes pas.

_-_Mais maman ?! gémit l'elfe.

_-_Et il n'y a pas de mais maman qui tienne.

_-_Pffffuuu !!

Lily supprima le sort et les cris des deux animagi arrivèrent enfin aux oreilles sensibles de Harry.

_-_ESPECE DE SALE CABOT IGNARE ET STUPIDE !

_-_Allez Prongs, fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

_-_GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA !! JE VAIS TE TUER PADFOOT !!

_-_Arf arf arf arf !!

Gimli se tourna vers Remus qui discutait avec Legolas des us et coutumes des elfes, et lui demanda :

_-_Ils sont toujours comme cela ?

_-_Non, ça c'est rien. Je trouve qu'ils sont calmes aujourd'hui, répondit Remus.

_-_Calme ?! Je ne veux même pas les voir quand ils sont énervés, lança Aragorn stupéfait devant les gamineries des deux adultes.

Avec un rire, Harry se leva, mais il eut un léger vertige et se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère qui se mit en tête de le nourrir, car elle le trouvait vraiment trop maigre. Quand elle eut terminé de le gaver, il s'étala sur le sol les bras en croix et l'estomac plein. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne vit donc pas le regard très intéressé de Alia sur son corps. Quand il put se relever sans avoir des nausées, la nouvelle Communauté de l'Anneau reprit la route.

A suivre


	9. Repos, runes et blagues

Chapitre 9

Les Maraudeurs voyant la grisaille ambiante décidèrent de dérider tout le monde en cumulant les blagues. Tous comprirent d'où Harry tenait son esprit blagueur, tel père, tel fils. Comme d'habitude, Gandalf et Aragorn menaient la marche, suivit par Merry, Pippin et Gimli. Ensuite, Hermione marchait en soupirant de l'immaturité des deux Maraudeurs alors que Ron soupirait d'amour après son Hermione. Sirius et James faisaient les pitres en se lançant des sorts inoffensifs, mais très amusants qui modifiaient l'apparence physique de la victime. Alia et Severus discutaient paisiblement sur les Potions sans remarquer que la jeune fille était allègrement reluquée par Harry. Lily observait avec amusement son fils en proie au plus beau sentiment du monde. Frodon et Sam discutaient de la Comté tout en tirant Bill. Legolas et Remus, en tant qu'elfe des bois et loup-garou, (enfin, plus vraiment) avaient des sens plus développés que les autres formaient l'arrière-garde et discutaient de la comparaison entre les elfes et les sorciers.

Cela faisait cinq jours que les sorciers avaient rejoint la Communauté de l'Anneau, et quinze jours que cette dernière était sur la route quand le temps changea enfin. Le vent tomba soudain, puis tourna vers le Sud. Les nuages rapides s'élevèrent et se dissipèrent. Pour la première fois, le soleil sortit enfin de sa gangue de nuage. Une aube froide et claire vint à la fin d'une longue et trébuchante marche de nuit afin de rattraper le retard cumulé. Les voyageurs atteignirent une hauteur basse couronnée de vieux houx dont les troncs se confondaient avec la roche de la colline. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la silhouette imprécise de la haute chaîne de montagne appelée les Monts Brumeux. Tous se reposaient un peu avant de repartir. Harry était affalé contre un rocher, les pieds en compote et les yeux se fermant tout seul. Cependant, sa mère ne le lâchait pas et le forçait à manger ce qu'avait préparé Sam. James et Sirius étaient assez inquiets, car la magie de Harry ne se reconstituait pas sous la fatigue. Ils devaient s'arrêter ou Harry risquait de mourir. James se leva s'approcha de Gandalf qui se tenait près de Frodon. James entendit le vieux magicien dire :

_-_Nous sommes arrivés aux frontières du pays que les hommes appellent Houssaye. Les elfes le nommaient Eregion avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le dévaste. La terre et le temps seront plus doux maintenant, mais peut-être plus dangereux.

_-_Dangereux ou pas, un vrai lever de soleil est rudement bien venu, s'écria Frodon en rejetant son capuchon en arrière pour laisser la lumière matinal inonder son visage.

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que se soit, James dit :

_-_Gandalf, nous devons nous arrêter plus de cinq minutes. Mon fils ne peut se reposer et il risque la mort. Sa magie est au plus bas et nous n'avons aucune potion pour l'aider.

Gandalf se tourna vers Harry qui tentait de se relever, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se mettre à genoux. Brusquement, Harry s'évanouit. Le cri de Lily affola tout le monde et Aragorn s'exclama :

_-_Bon, nous devons avancer mais pas Harry. Il est léger comme un bébé elfe. Alors je le prends dans les bras.

Le dunadan prit Harry contre lui sous les regards reconnaissants des sorciers qui n'étaient pas assez fort pour le porter sur une longue période. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Pippin détourna l'attention de tous en s'exclamant :

_-_Mais les montagnes sont devant nous nous avons dû tourner vers l'Est au cours de la nuit.

Tous se tournèrent vers les montagnes sauf Lily qui gardait un œil sur son fils toujours évanoui dans les bras d'Aragorn, le sorcier-elfe était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Gandalf répondit sévèrement à Pippin tout en lançant un coup d'œil à Harry :

_-_Non. Mais on a une meilleure vue à la lumière de la soleil. Derrière ses sommets, la chaîne se recourbe vers le sud-ouest. Il y a de nombreuses cartes dans la maison d'Elrond, mais vous n'avez jamais pensé à les regarder, je suppose ?

_-_Si je l'ai fait quelque fois, mais je ne me les rappelle pas. Frodon a une meilleure mémoire avec les cartes, répliqua Pippin.

_-_Pour ma part, je n'en ai pas besoin, s'exclama de Gimli qui s'était approché de Gandalf, Pippin et Frodon avec Legolas. Le nain observait le paysage avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et continua : C'est là la terre où mes pères travaillaient jadis, et nous avons fixés l'image de ces montagnes dans bien des ouvrages de métal ou de pierre, et dans des chansons et des contes. Elles dressent leur hauteur dans nos rêves : Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr.

_-_Qui sont ces hommes? demanda Ron.

_-_Ce ne sont pas des personnes, jeune sorcier-elfe. C'est notre maison. Je ne les ai vu qu'une fois de loin, mais je les connais, elles et leur nom, car en dessous se trouve Khazad-Dûm, le Cavenain, que l'on appelle maintenant le Puits Noir, Moria en langue elfique. Là-bas se dressent Barazinbar, Rubicorne, le cruel Caradhras, au-delà sont la Corne d'argent et la Tête Couverte : Celebdil la Blanche et Fannidhol la Grise que nous appelons Zirakzigil et Bundushathûr. Là les Monts Brumeux se divisent et entre leurs bras s'étendent la vallée aux ombres profondes que nous ne pouvons oublier. Azanulbizar, la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres, que les elfes nomment Nanduhirion.

_-_J'adore ces noms si étranges et exotiques, murmura Hermione avec un air rêveur.

Legolas et Gimli se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et lui firent un gentil sourire, ravis de son commentaire.

_-_C'est vers la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres que nous nous dirigerons, si nous grimpons au Col que l'on appelle la Porte de Rubicorne, sous l'autre versant de Caradhras, nous descendrons par l'escalier des Rigoles Sombres dans la profonde vallée des nains. Là, s'étend le Lac du Miroir, et là, la rivière Cour d'Argent jaillit de ses sources glacées, expliqua Gandalf.

_-_Sombre est l'eau du Kheleb-zaram, et froide les sources du Kibil-nâla. Mon cœur tremble à la pensée de les voir bientôt, murmura Gimli.

_-_Puissiez-vous retirer de la joie de cette vue, mon bon nain. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, nous ne pouvons rester dans cette vallée. Il nous faut descendre le cour d'Argent dans les bois secrets et par là, gagner l'Anduin puis... le but de notre voyage, le Mordor.

_-_Mordor ? On dirait... commença Hermione.

_-_L'incantation pour créer la Marque des Ténèbres, marmonna Harry qui se réveillait difficilement.

_-_Ah oui ? C'est quoi ? demanda Merry.

_-_Morsmordre, répondit Severus.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que cela donne ? demanda Pippin.

_-_Un massacre sans précédent, répondit Sirius avec un sérieux rare.

La Communauté de l'Anneau se tourna vers Sirius avec stupeur, puis vers Harry qui répondit avec une douleur palpable dans sa voix :

_-_Les mangemorts lançaient la Marque des Ténèbres là où ils avaient perpétré leur massacre.

Harry se pelotonna contre Aragorn recherchant de la chaleur, puis il s'évanouit de nouveau, l'épuisement le rattrapant trop rapidement au goût de sa mère. Sam murmura afin de ne pas réveiller Harry :

_-_Ça ressemble à quoi ?

_-_Un crâne avec un serpent qui sort de la bouche, décrivit Severus qui était soulagé, car IL lui avait retiré cette maudite marque.

Les sorciers tremblèrent en se souvenant de cette horreur qui avait brisé tant de vies, de familles et surtout qui avait brisé Harry. Ne voulant pas y repenser, James dit à Gandalf :

_-_C'est pas tout ça, mais on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

_-_Oui, vous avez raison.

Ils reprirent donc leur route, Harry passant des bras d'Aragorn à ceux de Boromir, tandis que les autres pensaient à ce que les sorciers-elfes avaient subi dans leur monde de cauchemar pour les hobbits. Ils marchèrent de nouveau tout le jour et la nuit, Harry passant des bras de Boromir, de Gandalf, de Legolas, d'Aragorn, de James à Sirius. Quand le jour arriva enfin, ils étaient tous totalement épuisés et devant l'état de la Communauté, Gandalf décida de faire une pause de deux jours afin de reprendre des forces. Aragorn qui portait Harry le déposa doucement sur le sol puis se releva et vit les sorciers se placer en cercles autour de lui comme pour le protéger. En fait, tous lui donnaient un peu de magie pour lui permettre de se remettre plus facilement, mais seul du repos pourrait le remettre sur son balai. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner trop de magie, alors ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Les autres s'effondrèrent et papotèrent, enfin, surtout les hobbits. Seul Aragorn était silencieux et inquiet. Alors que les sorciers arrivaient à une décision, le dunadan quitta le groupe. Là, debout dans l'ombre, il inspecta le sud et l'ouest, l'oreille tendue. Puis il revint au bord du creux et regarda d'en-dessus. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, autres que sorciers, discutaient joyeusement :

_-_Qu'y a t-il Grand-Pas ? Que cherchez-vous? demanda Merry.

_-_Cela fait plusieurs années que j'arpente le pays de Houssaye et même s'il est inhabité, nombres d'espèces animales y vivent et particulièrement des oiseaux. Et pourtant, le silence règne en maître partout sauf au sein de la Communauté. Je ne comprends pas.

Gandalf lui demanda assez inquiet :

_-_Qu'elle est la raison d'après vous ? Peut-on émettre l'hypothèse que notre présence à fait fuir toute la faune locale.

_-_J'espère que c'est cela. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous guette.

_-_Dans ce cas, nous devons être prudents. Nous devons parler plus bas, nous reposer et établir une garde, décida Gandalf.

_-_J'ai une meilleur idée ! s'écria Sirius.

_-_Si c'est ton idée de mettre les filles toutes nues, tu peux l'oublier, siffla James.

Sirius fut assailli par des regards noirs venant de James, Lily, Ron, Hermione et Alia, Harry était toujours dans les choux. Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau avaient le sourire en les voyant.

_-_Jamesie, mon frère. On était en sixième année et j'étais encore un adolescent bourré d'hormones et je matais avec joie ta Lily dans les...

_-_SIRIUS ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! rugit James fou de rage.

Remus et Boromir retinrent James qui voulait trucider Sirius hilare.

_-_Je déconne. Donc mon cerveau si brillant a créé une idée de génie.

_-_Accouche le génie, siffla Severus pour la plus grande hilarité de tous les autres.

_-_Un sort d'insonorisation combiné avec un sort « ne me regarde pas ».

_-_Excellente idée, dit James.

_-_C'est plus un miracle qu'autre chose oui, persifla Severus.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir alors que Lily lança :

_-_Ça fonctionnera mieux avec un ensemble de runes et ça ne nous fatiguera pas, car nous ne serons pas obligés de réinstaller régulièrement les sortilèges.

Gandalf observa avec stupéfaction Lily et lui demanda :

_-_Et comment ferez-vous ?

Avec un clin d'œil, elle enleva Anduril du fourreau d'Aragorn qui refusa avec force mais en vain, se souvenant avec émotion du moment où Elrond la lui avait donné.

Flash back

L'épée d'Elendil fut reforgé par les forgerons elfiques qui tracèrent sur la lame le dessin de sept étoiles placées entre le croissant de la Lune et le Soleil radié, et autour était gravées de nombreuses runes, car Aragorn partait en guerre sur les marches du Mordor. Cette épée était brillante, la lumière de la soleil y scintillait d'un éclat rouge et celle du Lune y luisait avec un reflet froid montrant à tous que son destin était la mort de ses ennemis. Le fil de la lame était dur et tranchant. Aragorn la tira fièrement du fourreau que portait Elrond et l'appela Anduril, la Flamme de l'Ouest.

Fin du flash back

Aragorn poussa un cri d'horreur quand l'épée de son glorieux ancêtre se retrouva à faire un simple dessin sur le sol. Lily, sans écouter les cris d'Aragorn, délimita la zone sécuritaire en faisant un grand cercle de vingt mètres de diamètre. Ensuite, toujours avec la puissante Anduril du rôdeur qui craignait que la sorcière-elfe n'abîme sa belle épée, elle dessina un pentacle puis quand elle eut terminé son dessin, elle rendit à Aragorn sa lame pour commencer le véritable travail. Non loin de là, Aragorn scrutait sa lame pour voir si cette folle de sorcière-elfe n'avait pas abîmé l'épée de ses ancêtres. Devant tout le monde, elle prouva sa maîtrise de l'ancienne magie et de la magie runique. Elle prit des pierres blanches et les mit à chaque sommet du pentacle en gravant dessus des runes d'insonorisation et de protection. Ensuite, elle amena à elle un gros rocher et grava dessus une rune d'invisibilité puis pulvérisa le rocher et recréa avec la poussière obtenu le cercle ainsi que le pentacle. Quand ce fut fait, elle se mit au centre de sa création et s'exclama :

_-_Par la magie pure

Par la magie puissante

Qu'au-delà du cercle

Le bruit soit silence

Qu'au-delà du cercle

Le visible soit invisible

Que mon sang soit la clé

Pour que le sort soit scellé

Et qu'il apparaisse

A mon ordre express.

Elle fit couler un peu de sang sur la pierre centrale et l'ensemble s'illumina violemment, puis il n'y eut plus rien. Gandalf s'éloigna de la protection et fut stupéfait quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus une trace de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Soulagé, il décida qu'ils pouvaient se reposer encore plus longtemps, autant que les sorciers-elfes soient en pleine forme pour les tirer d'affaire en cas de problème, et surtout Harry, il était très faible et devait reprendre des forces. Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit la Communauté de l'Anneau qui l'observait avec étonnement, car il les avait regardés et pourtant, c'est comme s'il ne les avait pas vus. Aragorn lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il Gandalf ?

_-_Quand j'ai quitté le cercle, je ne vous ai plus vu. C'est une magie puissante.

_-_Ma Lily jolie est la meilleure pour ce qui est de la magie runique ou la magie ancienne, susurra James en embrassant la joue de sa femme.

_-_Merci, mon chéri. Bien, que tout le monde reste dans le cercle afin que nous ne soyons pas repérés

Tous s'installèrent tranquillement et ne mirent même pas de tour de garde, car ils faisaient totalement confiance en la magie des sorciers-elfes qui les protégerait totalement. Après quelques bâillements sonores, tous s'endormirent profondément récupérant ainsi de la marche forcée qu'ils avaient dû faire. Ils ne virent même pas les oiseaux noirs passer au-dessus d'eux et quant aux piafs, ils ne virent qu'une plaine rocheuse vide sans aucune trace de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les membres de cette dernière étaient tellement épuisés que les mortels et les sorciers-elfes dormirent deux jours et deux nuits. Legolas lui passa son temps à observer les oiseaux qui les cherchaient frénétiquement alors qu'ils étaient sous leurs becs. Legolas eut un sourire quand il vit que le premier à se réveiller était Harry. Le jeune sorcier-elfe avait récupéré la moitié de sa magie, il se sentait comme au départ d'Imladris. Il s'étira comme un chat sur un radiateur et découvrit que toute la Communauté de l'Anneau sauf Legolas qui lui souriait, sa famille et ses amis dormaient comme des bienheureux.

Il eut un sourire amusé qui devint sadique en imaginant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à la Communauté des Endormis. Il fit apparaître des seaux d'eau au-dessus de chaque dormeur, puis il se recoucha et, après un clin d'oeil à Legolas très amusé, il fit basculer les seaux sur ses victimes d'un claquement de doigt.

_-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !! SIRIUS !! hurlèrent Ron, Hermione et Alia.

_-_BLACK ESPECE DE SAC A PUCE BOUEUX ! rugit Severus.

_-_PADFOOT ! beuglèrent James et Remus.

_-_AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGG !! crièrent les hobbits.

_-_QUI A FAIT CELA ? s'indigna Lily folle de rage.

_-_HARRYYYYYYY !! s'exclamèrent Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli.

_-_Mais vous voyez bien qu'il est en train de dormir, leur dit Gandalf aussi trempé que tous les autres.

Les membres initiaux de la Communauté de l'Anneau s'approchèrent de Harry et le virent dormir profondément... enfin, c'est ce qu'ils crurent, car le jeune sorcier-elfe était intérieurement mort de rire. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus n'avait pas été un espion pendant plus de trente ans pour rien et il détecta immédiatement le subterfuge. Il fit connaître son opinion sur le sujet de façon assez bruyante :

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tu es bien comme ton père !

Harry utilisa le fait que tout le monde observait Severus pour se relever d'un bond et saluer l'ancien mangemort avec un sourire amusé en lui disant :

_-_Sev, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire.

Tous comprenant qu'il était bien responsable de cette mauvaise blague lui lancèrent un regard noir, puis huit baguettes le pointèrent et huit voix sifflèrent :

_-_AQUA !

Huit jets d'eau arrosèrent Harry qui, horrifié, n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger et il se retrouva trempé des pieds à la tête. Tous se moquèrent de lui tandis que Harry poussait un hurlement d'horreur et se lança des dizaines de sorts de séchage. Quand il fut bien sec, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant vengé, les sorciers-elfes vaquèrent à leurs occupations, ne restait plus que Lily qui le veillait telle une mère-poule avec ses poussins. Elle demanda à son fils :

_-_Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai une peur panique de l'eau à cause de mon animagus.

_-_Oh ! D'accord.

Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Harry. Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front et le poussa tendrement mais fermement à rester coucher. Elle lui donna à manger et après le repas, Harry se rendormit, sa magie se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Toute la Communauté de l'Anneau dormit profondément, rattrapant le sommeil en retard. Le lendemain, Boromir qui commençait à s'ennuyer décida d'entraîner Merry et Pippin avec les conseils avisés d'Aragorn. Les deux hobbits apprenaient vite et faisaient la fierté de leurs maîtres d'armes. Au cours d'un échange, Boromir tapa involontairement la main de Merry qui lâcha son épée. Les deux hobbits se jetèrent sur Boromir et se mirent à le chatouiller. Aragorn, hilare, se leva pour aider le gondorien, mais les hobbits s'unirent et le firent s'écrouler sur le sol et si Boromir avait Merry victorieux sur le ventre, Aragorn avait été vaincu par Pippin.

A suivre


	10. Ascension du Caradhras

Ascension du Caradhras

Les quatre « guerriers » se relevèrent quand ils entendirent des cris s'élever derrière un gros rocher. Ils s'approchèrent des autres qui regardaient vers l'origine des cris. Ils penchèrent la tête et ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent Harry face à Severus. Chacun tenait une épée dans la main. Les deux sorciers se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux prêts à se massacrer. Ron beugla :

_-_VAS-Y HARRY ! EXPLOSE-LE !

_-_Venge nos cinq années de Potions ! hurla Hermione.

Brusquement les deux sorciers se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme s'ils voulaient se tuer. Les épées se heurtaient avec violence, mais en plus des étincelles qui jaillissaient des lames, des sorts de toutes les couleurs sortaient de leur main pour Harry ou de leur baguette pour Severus. Le combat était terrible, mais l'expérience eut raison de la jeunesse et Harry devint un gros saucisson avec deux yeux, un nez et une bouche. C'est en basculant la tête en arrière pour rire que Aragorn vit une nuée de corbeaux noirs. Le rôdeur posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gandalf et pointa le ciel puis lui dit :

_-_Des crébains du pays de Dhun. Houssaye n'est plus sain pour nous. Il est observé.

_-_Et dans ce cas, la trouée du Rohan l'est aussi. Nous allons devoir passer par le col de Caradhras afin d'emprunter la Porte de Rubicorne. Nous partirons de nuit afin de ne pas être vu par les espions de Saroumane.

Il lança un regarda avec les Maraudeurs et leur dit :

_-_Et surtout aucune lumière afin de ne pas être repéré.

Sirius le regarda avec un pseudo air outré et lui lança :

_-_Mais pourquoi vous nous regardez en disant cela ? On est adulte, les enfants sont à côté. Non mais.

_-_Et après on dit que c'est l'adulte, soupira Hermione alors que les autres pouffaient de rire.

Gandalf secoua la tête et dit :

_-_C'est bien pour cela que je le dis, car les enfants sont plus matures que les adultes.

-C'est même pas vrai ! vagit James.

_-_Par Merlin, Gandalf a raison. Les enfants sont plus adultes que les adultes, soupira Lily.

Après avoir bougonné pour la forme, Sirius rejoignit les maraudeurs tandis que le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau se reposait pour être prêt à partir au crépuscule. Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf observaient avec inquiétude les oiseaux noirs qui passaient au-dessus de la région vide pour tous sauf pour la Communauté de l'Anneau. Quand le soleil se coucha, les oiseaux de Saroumane partirent enfin et alors que l'ombre de la nuit recouvrait la Terre du Milieu, la Communauté de l'Anneau se prépara à quitter ce lieu protégé. Brusquement, Harry se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

_-_J'ai une idée pour aller plus vite.

_-_Laquelle ? demanda Gandalf.

Harry répondit en se transformant en smilodon. Aragorn comprit l'idée et grimpa sur le dos de son « frère » elfique en aidant Frodon à faire de même. James se transforma en cerf, Ron en un fougueux étalon roux, Severus en un étrange cheval squelettique avec une peau étrangement écailleuse et des yeux blancs. Sirius s'exclama :

_-_Sev, j'étais sûr que tu te transformais en chauve-souris, pas en sombral.

Le sombral lança un étrange regard vers l'ex-prisonnier et se plaça près de James et de Ron. Les non-sorciers regardaient avec stupéfaction l'étrange animal et ceux qui n'avait jamais vu la grande faucheuse regardaient l'endroit où le sorcier avait disparu. Merry, Pippin et Sam ne le voyaient plus, mais Frodon le voyait car il avait été témoin de la noyade de ses parents. Lily se transforma en hippogriffe, Alia en griffon pour la plus grande stupéfaction de Remus et de Sirius qui se transformèrent en loup et en chien. Hermione se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

_-_Vous avez maintenant vos montures. Legolas, vous êtes le plus légers, alors vous monterez sur le dos de James.

Gandalf monta sur le dos de Ron, Boromir sur celui de Severus, Gimli monta sur celui d'Alia, Merry et Pippin sur Lily tandis que Sam montait sur Bill avait l'aide d'Hermione. Maintenant que tous avaient des montures, Hermione se changea en une tigresse avec de magnifiques ailes blanches. Étant tous prêts, Aragorn donna aux autres l'ordre d'avancer. Le rôdeur enfonça ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure de Harry. Il était rassuré par la présence des sorciers qui, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, leur permettaient d'aller plus vite. Harry passa du pas au galop afin qu'ils fassent le plus de route possible avant que le soleil ne se lève. Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube firent leur apparition, ils virent s'élever devant eux la cime majestueuse et couronnée de neige argenté du Caradhras. Sous la lumière du soleil levant, le surnom du Caradhras prenait tout son sens car les flancs nus et abrupts étaient comme tâchés par du sang. Harry vit du coin de l'oeil un trou dans la paroi et s'y précipita afin d'y passer tout le jour. Les cavaliers quittèrent le dos de leurs montures qui reprirent forme humaine. Les sorciers-elfes étaient épuisés par cette course sans arrêt. Ron sortit de la caverne et se précipita vers un pauvre buisson pour soulager sa vessie et son gros intestin. Puis d'un geste, il fit tout disparaître et revint le sourire aux lèvres. Il fut vite suivit par Harry et tous les autres qui firent la même chose.

Dans le fond de la grotte, Alia, Lily et Hermione métamorphosèrent des pierres et utilisèrent la magie élémentaire pour faire apparaître une salle de bain qu'elles accaparèrent plus de deux heures. Ensuite, elles daignèrent laisser la salle d'eau aux autres. Les hommes se regardèrent, puis décidèrent que les plus jeunes y passeraient en premier. Harry tout content, malgré son malaise, prit une bonne douche chaude, ensuite, il sortit de la pièce les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Il était en train de se frotter la tête, torse nu et ne vit pas Alia baver sur ses puissants pectoraux. Lily et Hermione pouffèrent de rire devant la tête de la jeune blonde. Quand tous les sorciers furent bien propres, ils laissèrent la place aux autres. Aragorn et Legolas y allèrent chacun leur tour, puis Boromir, Gandalf et les hobbits. Tous étaient bien propre sauf :

_-_Gimli, vous n'allez pas prendre de douche ? demanda Severus qui séchait ses cheveux doux et soyeux car non-protégés contre les vapeurs de potions.

Aragorn et Gandalf lancèrent un regard amusé vers Gimli qui grogna quelque chose en khuzdul. Harry se tourna vers le nain et siffla :

_-_Tu vas prendre une douche Gimli. Il est hors de question que l'un d'entre nous transporte une bombabouse dans ton genre.

_-_Une quoi ? demanda Boromir.

_-_Une boule puante ! traduisit tranquillement Hermione pour la plus grande hilarité de tous les autres.

_-_Et si je ne veux pas, vous ferez quoi ? siffla le nain.

_-_Severus? On te le laisse, d'accord ? lança Sirius avec un grand sourire.

_-_Avec plaisir, répondit le sombre sorcier-elfe qui eut un sourire satanique.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le nain et siffla :

_-_Impero.

Le sort heurta le nain qui ne put plus rien faire face à un sorcier aussi puissant que Severus. L'ancien serpentard murmura alors que Lily et Hermione étaient outrées qu'il utilise cet impardonnable :

_-_Gimli, tu vas aller dans la salle de bain.

Le nain alla vers le fond de la grotte puis Severus continua :

_-_Maintenant, tu vas te déshabiller et te laver tout le corps y compris tes cheveux et ta barbe.

Vicieux, Severus ordonna cinq fois au nain de se récurer et quand il retira le sort, Gimli dégageait une bonne odeur de lilas pour la plus grande hilarité des sorciers-elfes, y compris des deux filles. Le nain poussait des rugissements de fureur à l'encontre de Severus qui était protégé par les Maraudeurs. Le nain sortit sa hache pour faire du hachis de Severus, mais James lança :

_-_N'essaie même pas de t'approcher de Severus. Quiconque s'attaque à un maraudeur se fait démolir par les autres. Et puis ce bain t'a fait le plus grand bien, parce que tu puais, un véritable fléaux.

Le nain ulcéré alla dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à bouder. Tout en riant, les sorciers-elfes allèrent se coucher et s'endormirent en dix secondes protégés par les autres qui faisaient des rondes. Quand le soleil se coucha, Aragorn eut des scrupules à réveiller les sorciers-elfes qui dormaient bienheureusement les uns contre les autres, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il secoua doucement Harry qui se leva d'un bond la main sur son épée. Quand il vit qui était son réveil, il se détendit et s'étira en lui demandant :

_-_On doit déjà partir ?

_-_Oui, la nuit tombe.

_-_D'accord, je vais réveiller les autres à ma façon.

_-_Bien.

Aragorn fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre Gandalf quand un hurlement retenti dans la caverne. Harry rejoignit la Communauté de l'Anneau en courant et se cacha derrière Gandalf. Tous se tournèrent vers le fond de la grotte et virent arriver les sorciers-elfes trempés et bavant de rage contre Harry qui riait comme un fou, pour la plus grande fierté des Maraudeurs, mais pour la plus grande fureur des autres sorciers-elfes. Ils jurèrent même de se venger de Harry.

Après s'être séchés et après avoir mangé, les sorciers-elfes se transformèrent prêts à une nouvelle nuit de marche. Le froid était de plus en plus intense et Harry fut ravi d'avoir pris la forme d'un smilodon. Sa fourrure était épaisse et le protégeait parfaitement bien du blizzard glacial qui tournoyait parmi les rochers. La route grimpait sinueuse, difficile et escarpée. De temps en temps, ils devaient mettre pieds à terre pour escalader des éboulis qui obstruaient le chemin. Mais grâce aux sorciers-elfes, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu et vers minuit, ils étaient arrivés presque à la moitié du chemin. L'étroit sentier qu'ils suivaient fidèlement, serpentait à présent sous une paroi à pic, sur la gauche au-dessus de la falaise les sinistres flancs du Caradhras se dressaient invisibles dans l'obscurité. A droite, c'était un abîme de ténèbres qui inquiétait vivement tous ceux qui n'avaient pas d'ailes. Brusquement, ils se trouvèrent face à une côte si raide que tous les sorciers-elfes reprirent forme humaine et la Communauté de l'Anneau marcha à la suite jusqu'au sommet.

Ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils décidèrent une petite pose afin de se reposer un instant. Les sorciers-elfes lancèrent un sort sur la neige pour la rendre dure, chaude et sèche afin de ne pas avoir les fesses mouillée tandis que les autres étaient obligés d'utiliser leur cape ou de rester debout . Frodon regardait le panorama qui s'étendait devant ses yeux quand il sentit sur sa figure un doux contact. Il tendit le bras et vit se poser sur sa manche des flocons de neige. Harry eut un sourire en voyant la neige tomber et murmura pour lui-même et un peu pour les autres :

_-_J'adore voir la neige tomber. Ça me rappelle mes premières années à Poudlard quand j'avais encore Hedwige.

Après quelques minutes de repos, ils repartirent, Gandalf était sur Harry transformé non pas en smilodon, mais en licorne afin d'être vu de loin par les autres. Aragorn montait l'étalon roux qu'était devenu Ron, Gimli était sur James, Legolas sur Severus, Boromir sur Lily, Merry et Pippin sur Hermione, Frodon et Sam qui tenait la longe de Bill, sur Alia. Remus et Sirius étaient sous le forme de loup et de chien. Ils chevauchaient paisiblement quand au bout d'un moment, la neige se mit à tomber drue diminuant de façon drastique la vision du groupe. Heureusement, la robe de la licorne était tellement éclatante qu'elle se voyait de loin même avec le rideau blanc de la neige. De plus, même si les cavaliers ne voyaient que des ombres floues et noires, les sorciers-elfes suivaient l'aura de Harry. Sam qui cachait ses mains glacées dans l'épaisse fourrure d'Alia dit :

_-_Je n'aime pas ça du tout. La neige ça va bien par une belle matinée, mais j'aime être au lit quand il neige. Je voudrai bien que ce tas là s'en aille à Hobbitbourg ! On l'accueillerait peut-être avec plaisir.

Gandalf fit arrêter Harry. La neige s'était amoncelée sur son capuchon et ses épaules, elle arrivait au niveau des paturons de la licorne. Harry aurait bien voulu se transformer en smilodon, car il avait de plus en plus froid.

Le vieux magicien se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit :

_-_Voilà ce que je craignais. Que dites-vous à présent, Aragorn ?

_-_Que je le craignais aussi, mais moins que d'autres choses. Je connaissais le risque de la neige encore qu'elle tombe rarement avec autant de force aussi loin au sud, sauf à haute altitude. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, nous nous trouvons très bas où les sentiers restent généralement libres tout l'hiver.

-Je me demande si c'est une manigance de l'Ennemi, dit Boromir. On dit dans mon pays qu'il peut gouverner les tempêtes dans les montagnes de l'ombre qui s'élèvent aux frontières du Mordor. Il a d'étranges pouvoirs et bien des alliés.

_-_Son bras s'est assurément fort allongé, rétorqua Gimli qui fut coupé par Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine :

-C'est pour mieux se gratter le cul.

Tous les cavaliers faillirent se retrouver le nez dans la neige quand leurs montures furent secouées par le fou rire. Aragorn pourtant assez calme partit dans un fou rire dévastateur de même que Legolas, Boromir et tous les autres d'ailleurs. Quand Gimli fut assez calme, il put continuer ce qu'il avait voulu dire :

_-_Donc je voulais dire que son bras s'était assurément fort allongé s'il peut amener la neige du nord pour nous embarrasser ici, à trois cent lieues de distance.

_-_Son bras s'est allongé, dit Gandalf qui lança un regard à Sirius le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Autour d'eux, le vent tomba, la neige diminua au point de presque cesser. Harry utilisa cette accalmie pour contacter les autres et leur dire :

_-J'ai trop froid, je vais me transformer en smilodon alors suivez ma signature magique._

_-Ok ! _répondirent les autres sorciers-elfes.

Gandalf sursauta violemment quand la licorne se transforma en smilodon, mais il comprit rapidement que Harry avait trop froid, chose qu'un elfe normal ne ressentait pas. Cependant, une voix dans sa tête, celle de Harry, lui dit :

_-Quand je me transforme en animal, je perds la plus part des caractéristiques des elfes pour celles de l'animal pris. Et la licorne est assez frileuse, quant au dragon, vous le mettez là et vous retrouvez un bloc de glace._

Gandalf pouffa légèrement et alors que le blizzard se remit à souffler avec violence, les membres non-sorciers de la Communauté de l'Anneau perdirent de vu les autres devant eux. Pourtant, les animagi n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes pour suivre Harry et donc Gandalf. Aragorn cria à Ron :

_-_Comment faites-vous pour suivre Harry ?

Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_-En tant que sorcier, nous pouvons voir l'aura des autres sorciers et celle de Harry est très voyante. De plus, il laisse sur le chemin sa signature magique qui nous permet de savoir où il a marché. La signature magique c'est comme l'odeur pour les animaux._

-D'accord !

_-Aragorn, j'ai une ouïe dix fois plus fine que celle des humains alors je vous en supplie, arrêtez de hurler._

_-_Désolé, murmura le dunadan.

_-Pas grave._

La Communauté continua sa marche quand Harry s'arrêta suivit par tous les animagi. Ron demanda à toute la Communauté de l'Anneau :

_-Vous n'entendez pas des bruits bizarres ?_

_-Si, on dirait des cris et des rires de tueur,_ répondit James.

_-Ça devient de plus en plus dangereux dans le coin_, fit remarquer Severus.

_-T'as bien raison, Sevy,_ répliqua Sirius.

_-Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ?_ rugit Severus qui plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne et tenta de faire demi-tour pour mordre le chien noir.

_-_Calmez-vous les enfants, s'exclama Gandalf.

_-Mais c'est pas vrai. Quand allez-vous vous décider à grandir tous les deux ?_ soupira Harry.

_-Et dire que c'est nous les enfants, _lança Hermione.

_-Où va le monde,_ persifla Alia.

Les membres non-sorciers de la Communauté de l'Anneau pouffèrent de rire tandis que Severus et Sirius se taisaient honteux. Avec la tempête et la menace constante de recevoir un rocher sur la tête, Boromir fut la voix de la sagesse en disant :

_-_On ne peut pas allez plus loin cette nuit. Quoique vous en pensiez, il y a des voix sinistres dans les airs et les rochers nous sont destinés.

_-_Moi j'appelle cela du vent, lança Aragorn. Beaucoup de forces sont mauvaises et hostiles envers les hommes ou toutes créatures allant sur deux jambes. Mais certaines ne sont pas alliées à Sauron et leurs buts sont personnels.

_-_Caradhras fut nommé le cruel et avait déjà mauvaise réputation alors que personne ne connaissait le nom de Sauron, dit Gimli.

_-_Peu importe quel est l'ennemi, si nous ne pouvons repousser l'assaut, lança Gandalf qui voyait bien que tous avaient vraiment froid.

_-_Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? s'exclama Pippin et grelottant sur Hermione qui entoura Merry et Pippin de ses ailes duveteuses leur apportant un peu plus de chaleur.

_-_Soit nous arrêter où nous sommes, soit faire demi-tour. Il ne sert à rien de continuer. Juste un peu plus haut, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ce sentier abandonne la falaise pour suivre une large rigole peu profonde en bas d'une longue et dure pente. Nous n'y trouverons aucun abri contre la neige, les pierres ou n'importe quoi d'autre, répondit Gandalf.

_-_Et il ne sert à rien de faire demi-tour tant que dure la tempête, fit remarquer Aragorn. Nous n'avons pas croisé le moindre endroit qui offre plus d'abri que cette falaise sous laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement.

_-_Un abri, murmura Sam. Si c'est un abri, il faut croire qu'un mur sans toit fait une maison.

Harry dit à Gandalf :

_-Gandalf descendez de mon dos, je vais vous trouvez un abri._

Le magicien quitta à regret la chaleur de l'épaisse fourrure du smilodon et Harry reprit forme humaine. Il s'écarta un peu de la Communauté de l'Anneau, puis murmura une incantation dans une langue inconnue que ce soit des sorciers ou des habitants d'Arda. Il y eu un grondement, puis une ouverture apparut dans la pierre, débouchant sur une immense caverne. Tous étaient ravis de voir ce que la magie pouvait faire et ils entrèrent dans l'abri. Maintenant protégés du vent et de la neige, les membres sorciers-elfes de la Communauté de l'Anneau décidèrent de mettre leur grain de sel. Lily ordonna à Harry de se reposer alors que les autres s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils firent apparaître une porte pour empêcher le froid de les importuner et tout le confort pour passer une bonne nuit.

A suivre


	11. La descente du Caradhras

La descente du Caradhras

Alia sortit les provisions qu'elle avait et d'un geste les fit augmenter de taille pour en avoir plus. Ainsi, le jambon qu'elle avait sorti avait la taille d'une cuisse de dragon et les légumes étaient sûr de gagner le concours du légume le plus gros du monde. Les autres firent apparaître des lits, des meubles, de l'eau courante etc...

En dix minutes, la caverne ressemblait à une magnifique maison sorcière et c'est avec joie qu'ils se réunirent tous autour de la table bien garnie. Harry transforma de l'eau en Whisky pure-feu, en bière pour les hobbits et en Bièraubeurre pour les autres sorciers-elfes. Ron donna de grandes claques dans le dos de Harry, ravi que son meilleur ami ait eut cette idée.

Maintenant que tout était prêt, ils commencèrent à manger. Les convives dévorèrent le repas préparé par la magie. Ils racontèrent des histoires drôle et des anecdotes de leurs vies. Le repas dura deux bonnes heures remplies de rire et de bonne humeur. Quand leurs estomacs furent bien pleins, ils allèrent tous se coucher. James et Lily partageant le même lit et grâce à des sorts d'insonorisation tentait de remonter à eux-deux le taux de natalité des elfes. La nuit fut calme, sauf pour deux garçons qui furent rongés par leurs hormones et firent des rêves tout, sauf cauchemardesques. Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent en sursaut en entendant Harry jurer comme un charretier :

_-_Et merde !

Lily s'extrayant des bras de son cher et tendre demanda à son fils :

_-_Mon ange ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_... Heu... rien... rien du tout... Evanesco, répondit Harry très nerveux et très rouge.

Tous les hommes comprirent le problème du jeune homme qui n'osait pas regarder les filles. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réveillés, ils déjeunèrent, puis repartirent. Malheureusement, ils ne purent aller bien loin car une immense congère empêchait les sorciers-elfes d'avancer malgré leurs dons. Harry était devant quand la foudre tomba devant lui et fit s'écrouler le sol sous ses pattes. Harry n'eut que le temps de projeter Gandalf vers les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau avant de tomber sous le brâme horrifié du magnifique cerf. Cerf qui reprit forme humaine, largua son cavalier et hurla en se précipitant devant le gouffre :

_-_HAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYY ! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!

Son cri pourtant puissant fut étouffé par la violence du vent et le bruit des pierres qui continuaient à leur tomber dessus. Dans tout ce bazar, ils n'entendirent pas le cri venant du ravin, mais ils virent tous Harry flotter dans les airs et se rapprocher de la falaise pour se poser devant son père. James prit Harry dans une étreinte étouffante, il avait vraiment cru perdre son fils. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en ressentant ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut auparavant, l'étreinte et l'amour de son père. Quand James fut sûr que son fils était bien là, il relâcha Harry qui se tourna vers Gandalf pour lui dire :

_-_Cette saloperie a tenté de me tuer. Gandalf, on ne peut pas continuer, cette montagne veut notre peau.

_-_NON !!

-GANDALF !! rugit Harry. On doit trouver un autre chemin.

_-_Passons par la trouée du Rohan, passons par notre cité, s'exclama Boromir en mettant ses mains frigorifiée sur les plumes chaudes de Lily qui aurait bien voulu faire comme son mari, larguer son fardeau et se précipiter sur son fils.

_-_La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard, fit remarquer Aragorn.

_-_Si on ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, passons par dessous. Passons par les mines de la Moria, proposa Gimli.

La tempête s'était un peu calmée comme si le fait de voir un elfe voler stupéfiait la montagne, mais pas pour longtemps, car le vent recommença à souffler.

_-_Choisissez vite, car la tempête qui s'approche ne nous laissera bientôt plus le choix, lança Remus en suivant avec crainte les nuages noirs qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

_-_Laissons le choix au porteur de l'Anneau, décida Gandalf.

_-_C'est petit Gandalf, lança James.

_-_C'est normal, c'est un hobbit, s'esclaffa Sirius qui avait reprit forme humaine à la chute de Harry.

D'ailleurs tous les autres animagi avaient fait la même chose que James mais avec plus de délicatesse. Severus lança un regard noir vers le chien tandis que Lily lui collait une claque. James se moquait de son meilleur ami, pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui se prenait la beigne et il en était ravi. Les hobbits, tout en tremblant de froid, rigolaient des bêtises des Maraudeurs. Frodon regarda ses amis transis et choisissant le mieux pour tous décida :

_-_Nous passerons par les Mines.

_-_Soit.

Les sorciers-elfes sentaient que Gandalf n'aimait pas, voir même craignait d'y aller. Ils se regardèrent avec crainte, puis Harry lança un clin d'oeil à Ron qui comprit immédiatement l'idée de son meilleur ami et mieux, Aragorn comprit qu'ils allaient s'amuser et il voulait faire partie de l'équipée.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.

Ron eut un sourire, puis d'un coup de baguette transforma un caillou en luge.

_-_Ça.

Les maraudeurs comprirent immédiatement l'idée et firent la même chose. Harry se transforma en licorne et Ron fit apparaître un harnais sur Harry. Aragorn comprit l'idée et attacha le harnais à la luge, puis s'installa dessus. Tous les autres firent la même chose. Merry se mit derrière Severus, Pippin derrière Lily. Le jeune hobbit adorait cet étrange mélange aigle-cheval. Boromir se mit derrière Ron, Gandalf derrière Alia, Frodon et Gimli derrière Hermione, Legolas derrière James, Remus derrière Sirius qui aboyait comme un malade et Sam monta sur Bill qui sentait qu'une course se préparait. Le poney adorait Sam et il était prêt à relever le défi. Remus quant à lui se lança un sort d'allègement, trichant allègrement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous prêts, Aragorn s'exclama alors que le vent était tombé comme si le Caradhras voulait voir la course :

_-_Vous êtes prêts !? PARTEZ !

La course commença immédiatement. Aragorn poussa un cri de joie en sentant le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, il tourna la tête et vit un cheval roux accélérer pour tenter de le rattraper. Tandis que Harry augmentait sa vitesse, Aragorn prit une bonne poignée de neige, la malaxa pour lui donner une forme de boule et la lança vers le cheval outré par tant de tricherie. L'étalon l'évita, mais pas Boromir qui la reçut en pleine figure et faillit tomber sur le sol. Severus en bon serpentard utilisa ses ailes pour aller plus vite, il fut imité par Lily et Alia. Les rires et les cris résonnaient dans le cruel Caradhras alors que les sorciers-elfes trichaient à tout va pour gagner cette course. Bill galopait fièrement au niveau de Sirius et de Remus. Quand Harry vit Severus, Lily et Alia le dépasser en volant en rase-motte, il fit apparaître ses ailes de dragon et imita les trois autres reprenant son avance sous les rires ravis d'Aragorn. James accéléra sans problème car Legolas était si léger qu'il ne le sentait pas.

La course avait l'air de plaire au Caradhras, car la neige était dure et ne les empêchait pas de passer. Harry volait en tête poursuivit par Severus et Ron qui avait réussi à dépasser Lily et Alia. Derrière les deux filles se trouvait Hermione qui même avec deux poids se trouvait à la cinquième place devant James, Sirius et Bill. La course allait bientôt s'arrêter car ils arrivaient à la fin des neiges éternelles. Les boules de neiges volaient dans tous les sens et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau éclataient de rire, brusquement une trombe apparut. Harry était stupéfait surtout qu'il se mit à neiger fortement mettant un chemin de neige jusqu'au pied de la montagne. La course continua donc entre Harry et Severus car les autres étaient loin derrière. Merry poussa un hurlement de joie quand Severus passa en premier la ligne d'arrivée délimité par deux buissons. Le sombral s'arrêta épuisé, redevint le sombre elfe. Severus eut un léger sourire en voyant Merry qui bondissait dans tous les sens heureux de leur victoire. Les autres arrivèrent déçus d'avoir perdu, mais ils s'étaient bien amusés, même le sage Gandalf.

Ce fut très fatigué qu'ils continuèrent leur marche afin de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient bivouaquer, tous marchaient, car Gandalf avait décidé qu'ils iraient à pied pour aider les sorciers-elfes à reposer leur magie. Le soir tombait et le paysage était noyé dans une lugubre lumière grise. Les sorciers-elfes étaient épuisés de même que les autres à force de s'égosiller. Les montagnes se perdaient dans l'obscurité croissante. Quand ils eurent pris quelque nourriture, Gandalf réunit un conseil sur le futur de la Communauté de l'Anneau... enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, mais si les non sorciers-elfes avaient l'air de l'écouter, les autres ne faisaient strictement pas attention à lui.

_-_Nous ne pouvons continuer cette nuit. Nous sommes épuisés et nous devons nous reposer.

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, les hobbits et Gimli discutèrent avec lui du chemin à prendre. Le vieux magicien leur révéla que la seule route qui leur restait passait par les mines de la Moria. Tous les huit étaient peu enclin à pénétrer dans ces mines surtout quand Aragorn dit :

_-_J'ai passé une fois la Porte des Rigoles Sombres, mais si j'en suis ressorti, le souvenir m'en est très désagréable. Je ne souhaite pas pénétrer dans la Moria une seconde fois.

_-_Et moi je n'en ai pas envie d'y entrer fût-ce une seule fois, dit Pippin.

_-_Ni moi non plus, murmura Sam.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! dit Gandalf. Qui le voudrait ? Mais la question est de savoir qui me suivra, si je vous y mène.

_-_Moi, dit Gimli avec ferveur.

_-_Moi, dit fortement Aragorn.

_-_Moi, je n'irai pas, dit Boromir. À moins qu'il n'y ait un vote unanime contre moi. Qu'en disent Legolas, les petites personnes et les sorciers-elfes ? La voix du porteur de l'Anneau devrait assurément se faire entendre.

_-_Je ne désire pas aller dans la Moria, dit Legolas.

Les hobbits ne dirent rien mais laissèrent Frodon parler pour eux :

_-_Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Mais je ne désire pas non plus repousser le conseil de Gandalf.

Les autres se tournèrent vers les sorciers-elfes pour avoir leurs avis et ils découvrirent qu'ils ne les avaient absolument pas écouté. En fait, ils papotaient joyeusement de la vie après la mort à un Harry stupéfait et heureux de savoir que le royaume de la Mort était un véritable paradis. Il aurait voulu mourir pour les rejoindre. Alors que les plus jeunes et Lily parlaient de la mort, les plus vieux et surtout les maraudeurs poussaient Severus à faire partie de leur groupe. Gandalf les regardait avec stupeur, se rendant compte du silence du côté de la Communauté de l'Anneau, les sorciers-elfes se tournèrent vers eux et Sirius avec un grand sourire leur dit :

_-_Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous n'avons absolument rien écouté.

_-_...

_-_Où qu'aille le Porteur, nous irons avec lui. Son destin et le nôtre est de combattre le mal afin de libérer la Terre du Milieu du joug du démon. Frodon, tu es l'élu. Nous serons avec toi afin de t'aider dans ta noble quête.

_-_...

James regarda son meilleur ami avec un air horrifié puis s'exclama :

_-_Oh par Merlin ! Il montre des signes d'intelligence.

Remus observa son ami canin avec le même air qu'un conservateur de musée à qui un archéologue venait de lui dire qu'il avait découvert une civilisation inconnue dans son musée et dit :

_-_Mais non. Tu te fais des idées. Il n'y a pas assez de matière grise dans cette boîte crânienne pour avoir la moindre idée. C'est comme si tu disait que Voldemort adorait le rose et jouait à la poupée quand il était petit.

Sirius leur lança un regard torve tandis que les autres sorciers-elfes pouffaient de rire. Harry prit un air outré et s'indigna faussement :

_-_Vous n'avez pas honte d'embêter cette pauvre bête. C'est un brave toutou.

Sirius outragé s'écria :

_-_Dites tout de suite que je suis un âne.

_-_Mais non ! répondirent tous les autres.

_-_Ah !

Mais Boromir le cassa méchamment en répondant :

_-_Vous êtes un chien.

James et les autres étaient en train de s'étouffer de rire alors que Sirius bougonnait que c'était ses amis les ânes. Frodon eut un sourire reconnaissant envers les sorciers-elfes et dit :

_-_Je demande qu'il n'y ait pas de vote avant que nous n'ayons pu prendre le temps du sommeil. Gandalf obtiendra plus facilement des voix à la lumière du matin que dans cette froide obscurité. Comme le vent hurle !

A ces mots, tout le monde tomba dans une réflexion silencieuse. Ils entendaient le vent siffler parmi les rochers et les arbres. Des hurlements et des gémissements s'élevaient dans les espaces vides de la nuit. Cela ressemblait à des hurlements de loup Sirius lança à Remus :

_-_Tiens Mumus, des copains à toi ?

_-_Très drôle !

_-_Ce ne sont pas des loups. Ce sont des wargs.

_-_Alors partons dés qu'il fera jour demain. Le loup que l'on entend est pire que l'orc que l'on craint, dit Boromir.

_-_C'est bien vrai. Mais où est le warg hurle, là aussi l'orc rôde.

A suivre


	12. Wargs et blagues

Wargs et blagues chapitre 12

Pour avoir une meilleur défense, la Communauté de l'Anneau alla se réfugier au sommet de la petite colline au pied de laquelle ils s'étaient abrités. Elle était couronnée d'un bouquet de vieux arbres tordus autour duquel gisait un cercle brisé de grosses pierres. Les sorciers-elfes installèrent de nouveau un endroit sûr le temps de se reposer, mais ils n'avaient aucun espoir de traverser cette épreuve sans se battre. Tous comprirent qu'ils allaient se reposer avant de devoir lutter contre les wargs qui rôdaient autour de cette barrière. Les créatures malfaisantes savaient que la Communauté de l'Anneau sortiraient de leur cachette un moment à un autre et ils patienteraient jusque là. Tous allèrent se coucher afin d'être prêts pour la bataille. Les sorciers-elfes lancèrent un sort de sommeil sur tout la troupe, puis Lily lança un sort qui les réveillerait quand ils seraient en pleine forme. Ils dormirent toute la journée et se réveillèrent le lendemain à l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient endormis. Ils étaient tous prêts à se battre. Ils virent que les wargs attendaient patiemment que la Communauté de l'Anneau sorte de sa protection. Les non sorciers-elfes se mirent derrière tandis que les autres se plaçaient devant. Lily d'un geste de sa baguette désactiva les runes et le haut de la colline réapparut avec la Communauté dessus. Les sorciers-elfes ne voyaient pas bien alors Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et s'écria :

_-_LUMOS SOLEM !

Une boule de lumière apparut avec la même luminosité que le soleil et illumina les environs. Là, ils virent une cinquantaine de gros loups moches bavant et grognant. Harry fit un pas en avant et lança un simple sort de jambencoton sur l'un des wargs qui perdit instantanément l'équilibre et s'écroula devant les autres qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Harry eut un grand sourire sadique et dit :

_-_C'est bon, on peut utiliser la magie.

_-_Génial ! s'exclama Ron ravi.

_-_Tous les sorts sont à utiliser, décida Severus.

Alors que les wargs attaquaient, les sorciers-elfes se mirent en cercle, protégeant ainsi les autres. Severus pointa sa baguette vers les fauves et cracha :

_-_Avada Kedavra !

Gandalf vit avec horreur un jet vert sortir de la baguette du sorcier, tous entendirent un souffle de vent comme si un dragon s'envolait et l'animal touché par la lumière s'effondra mort avant même de toucher le sol. Tous les autres furent aussi horrifiés que le magicien, ce sort était affreux, personne ne pouvait survivre à cela. Ils virent que les plus jeunes, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alia utilisaient ce sort atroce mais les autres, James, Remus et Sirius utilisaient d'autres sorts beaucoup plus amusants. Ainsi les wargs étaient transformés en limaces, en escargots, en chenille ou même en chaton. Quant à Lily, elle les figeait tout simplement. C'était vraiment étrange pour les non sorciers-elfes. Les jeunes étaient beaucoup plus agressifs que les vieux, plus farfelus. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un warg remuant, le premier qui avait testé la magie des sorciers-elfes. Harry regarda avec amusement le loup terrorisé et demanda :

_-_Qui veut-voir un ronflax cornu ?

_-_Harry, Voldy t'a trop secoué la cervelle ? Ça n'existe pas, ricana Alia.

_-_Observe et pleure, femme de peu de foi.

Harry d'un geste négligeant fit léviter le warg puis le transforma.

_-_C'est quoi ça ? demanda Gandalf devant la chose.

Ça, c'était un gros scarabée, tout rond avec un ventre plat, un dos ressemblant à une pyramide dotée de pics sur toute la surface, deux proéminences qui ressemblaient à des bois de cerf près de deux yeux globuleux à facettes et deux mandibules qui cliquetaient dans le silence.

_-_Ça, c'est un ronflax cornu. C'est Luna qui les à découvert en Australie quand elle recherchait un moyen de détruire la marque des Ténèbres pour que les espions de l'Ordre du Phoenix survivent à la mort de Voldy. Cette bestiole est un bousier, avec ses bois, il pousse la boule de bouse de dragon qu'il a fait, expliqua Harry.

Après un silence stupéfait, il y eut une explosion de rire du côté des sorciers-elfes.

_-_Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait des wargs qui restent ? demanda Gandalf.

_-_On a qu'à les laisser figer, proposa Lily. On ne peut pas les tuer, ce serait méchant.

_-_C'est monstrueux, on ne va pas les trimbaler avec nous. Alors on va les laisser là et ils vont mourir de faim et de soif, ou pire être dévoré vivant ? Soit on les achève, soit on leur donne une autre forme, parce que sinon, c'est inhumain, argumenta Hermione.

_-_C'est normal, vous êtes des elfes, pouffa Boromir.

_-_Mais c'est qu'il me plaît bien, lança Sirius en parlant de Boromir.

_-_Leur donner une autre forme, c'est plus marrant, s'esclaffa Ron.

Harry, Hermione, Alia et Ron se regardèrent puis lancèrent des dizaines de sorts sur les pauvres wargs, il y en avait dix. Ils devinrent des chiots, des chatons et même un papillon de toutes les couleurs. Les autres regardèrent avec amusement des chiots verts, violets ou bleu s'enfuir en piaillant ou des chatons roses, bleus turquoise et même verts et bleus à petits pois jaunes. La nuit s'avançait doucement et maintenant que les sorciers-elfes avaient montré leurs forces, tous allèrent se recoucher après que Lily ait réactivé les runes. Tous les sorciers-elfes s'endormirent béatement sauf un qui fit de nouveau un violent cauchemar à cause de cette bataille.

Harry vit Sirius basculer derrière le voile de la mort. Il vit aussi la mort de tous ses amis et de toute sa famille. Mais le pire fut quand il les vit revenir à moitié décomposés. Il se mit à pleurer dans son rêve et dans la réalité, quand ils lui crachèrent leur haine et qu'il ressentit de nouveau une vague de douleur et de culpabilité l'engloutir. À l'extérieur, Gandalf voyait avec tristesse le jeune sorcier-elfe pleurer et gémir les noms de ses amis et de sa famille. Boromir qui faisait tout de même le guet en cas d'attaque, constata alors que les autres se réveillaient :

_-_Encore un cauchemar.

_-_Oui, ça faisait longtemps, et ça va recommencer chaque nuit.

Lily éclata en sanglots en ne pouvant aider son propre fils. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle l'enlaça et lui donna tout son amour. Elle fut suivit par James et Harry pour la première fois depuis ses un an et trois mois fut entouré par l'amour de ses parents. Ressentant cette douce chaleur, il cessa peu à peu de gesticuler dans son sommeil et ses cris se firent moins fort jusqu'à disparaître. Il se pelotonna contre ses parents comme un chaton contre la chaleur de sa mère. Enfin, il cessa totalement de bouger et son sommeil devint plus doux et plus profond. Il poussa un petit soupir de bien-être et ronronna contre le torse de son père ému. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, la Communauté de l'Anneau repartit dés que le soleil se leva et vers midi, Harry se réveilla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait comme bercer. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit serré dans les bras de sa mère sur le dos d'un superbe cerf. Celui-ci brama de joie en sentant le réveil de son fils. Harry se demandait comme sa mère qui ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante dix avait pu le porter lui et son mètre quatre vingt dix. Comme si elle avait entendu sa question intérieur, Lily lui dit :

_-_Mon ange, tu es aussi grand que maigre. Tu ne pèse que cinquante kilos, tu es vraiment trop maigre. On va devoir s'arrêter pour te remplumer.

_-_Heu...

_-_Mais regarde-toi, tu est deux fois plus léger qu'un hobbit alors que tu es trois fois plus grand.

_-_Je... heu... bafouilla Harry qui était toujours dans les bras de sa mère, rouge de honte.

Merry avec un grand sourire s'exclama :

_-_C'est ce qu'on se tue à lui dire.

_-_Mais il ne veut jamais rien manger, il faut toujours que Grand Pas le force, rajouta Sam alors que le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau souriait ravi que Harry soit face à l'être plus dangereux qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, une mère en mode protectrice.

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! rugit Lily.

_-_Traîtres ! siffla Harry aux hobbits très amusés.

Dés qu'ils trouvèrent le lieu idéal pour se reposer, ils installèrent le bivouac et Harry se retrouva à être nourri par sa mère intransigeante et avant la fin de l'heure, Harry gémit, n'en pouvant plus :

_-_Je vais exploser et vous allez avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

_-_Hé bien, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su ça, il t'aurai capturé et fait avaler des tonnes de nourriture pour te tuer, dit Severus avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

_-_Dois-je te rappeler que tu es encore plus maigre que moi, persifla Harry, outré que le serpentard ose se moquer de lui.

_-_C'est vrai ? Oh pauvre chou ! s'exclama Lily en se précipitant sur l'ancien prof de Potions.

Severus ouvrit en grand les yeux quand il la vit lui foncer dessus et ne put dire qu'une chose :

_-_Merde !

Severus déguerpit rapidement mais il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol par Sirius en ayant trébuché sur le bâton de Gandalf qui s'était retrouvé par une étrange coïncidence sur son chemin. L'ex-mangemort lança un regard noir vers le vieux magicien qui lui fit un sourire lumineux d'innocence feinte. Les Maraudeurs lancèrent des sorts de ligotage et les hobbits commencèrent à le gaver comme une oie sous les rires de la Communauté de l'Anneau tandis que Lily continuait à gaver son fils. Quand ils eurent suffisamment mangé au goût des autres, Harry et Severus furent relâché et tous les deux foncèrent vers un buisson et vomirent tout ce qu'on leur avait forcé à manger. Ensuite, ils revinrent blêmes et en sueurs. Les sorciers-elfes se giflèrent en se rendant compte de la stupidité qu'ils avaient faite, les deux sorciers-elfes n'étaient pas prêts à manger autant, il faudrait les réhabituer à manger normalement. Épuisés, ils se couchèrent sur le sol et s'endormirent profondément, leur corps et leur magie se remettant de leurs émotions. Ron se transforma en cheval et prit Aragorn et Severus sur son dos, tandis que James et Harry allaient sur celui de Lily. La Communauté de l'Anneau reprit sa route honteuse d'avoir rendu malade les deux sorciers-elfes. Harry et Severus dormirent si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que les autres s'arrêtaient dans un endroit rendu sûr par la magie.

Gandalf aurait voulu aller directement devant les portes de la Moria, mais James en papa poule et en ancien auror décida de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que les deux belles aux bois dormant se réveillent, car s'il y avait un problème, il fallait mieux que tous les sorciers-elfes soient prêts à réagir. Devant la puissance des sorciers-elfes et le raisonnement, Gandalf accepta et tous allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Harry et Severus se réveillèrent le ventre vide et douloureux. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent que seuls Aragorn et Legolas étaient réveillés, les autres étant profondément endormis. Harry et Severus les voyant ainsi voulurent se venger de ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir. Aragorn et Legolas s'approchèrent des deux sorciers-elfes et Aragorn leur demanda :

_-_Vous avez bien dormi ?

_-_Oui, merci Aragorn.

_-_Il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose. Au cas où, Lily vous a préparé de la soupe. Mangez autant que vous le pouvez, murmura Legolas.

Les deux sorciers-elfes mangèrent un bol de soupe, puis ils reposèrent leurs cuillers et se décidèrent à faire leur mauvais coups. Harry murmura aux oreilles du rôdeur et de l'elfe :

_-_Vous êtes prêts à courir ?

Les deux amis comprenant qu'il allait y avoir un très vilain coup leur fit un grand sourire et répondirent :

_-_Oh oui !

_-_Parfait. Je vais me transformer en dragon, Sev en sombral, vous montez chacun sur notre dos et on s'envole.

_-_D'accord, chuchotèrent les trois autres.

_-_Tu es prêt Sev ?

_-_Oh que oui ! siffla l'ancien serpentard avec un air diabolique.

Les deux sorciers-elfes se tinrent côte à côte puis créèrent une énorme masse d'eau qu'ils placèrent au-dessus des dormeurs. Severus se transforma le plus silencieusement possible, prit Legolas sur son dos et s'envola rapidement suivit par Harry portant Aragorn. Harry était le seul qui pouvait utiliser la magie sous ses formes animagi et donc, il contrôla la bulle d'eau et se mit au niveau du sombral. Avec un rictus montrant tous ses crocs acérés, il lâcha toute la sauce sur la Communauté de l'Anneau qui fut promptement trempée et réveillée :

_-_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG !!

_-_SIRIUS !! hurlèrent James, Remus, Lily, Ron, Hermione et Alia.

_-_Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit l'incriminé aussi trempé que les autres.

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! rugirent Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli et les hobbits. Tous les sept savaient qui était assez con pour faire une blague aussi stupide.

Les quatre amis qui avaient eu une vue parfaite de là où ils étaient, se marraient comme des fous alors que les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau hurlaient comme des putois. Les deux sorciers-elfes le plus silencieusement possible se cachèrent derrière des rochers, remerciant le fait que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et que la masse noire de Harry ne soit pas trop visible. Les deux guerriers descendirent du dos des deux sorciers-elfes qui reprirent forme humaine et tous les quatre se marrèrent comme des bossus en se rappelant des expressions de leurs victimes. Malheureusement, leurs rires rameutèrent une troupe dont l'ire aurait fait fuir un mage noir parmi les pires. ( _mouis bon, c'était pour la rime_.) Legolas leva les yeux en entendant des grognements de colère et voyant les Maraudeurs et les autres approcher avec une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux, s'exclama :

_-_SEVERUS ! HARRY ! COURREZ !

Les deux sorciers-elfes se relevèrent puis se transformèrent en dragon et en sombral afin de sauver leur vie, cependant, ils furent poursuivit par Alia, Hermione, et Lily. Les autres observèrent avec amusement les cinq sorciers-elfes jouer dans les airs. Gandalf ordonna de reprendre la marche et la Communauté de l'Anneau avança vers les portes de la Moria tout en étant suivit par les cinq sorciers-elfes. Gimli marchait en tête à côté de Gandalf, tant il était impatient d'arriver dans le royaume de ses ancêtres. Rapidement, les cinq sorciers-elfes durent se poser, car Gimli et Gandalf les menaient vers les montagnes aux arêtes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs et dangereuses pour un pauvre petit dragon inoffensif. C'était la seule route qui les menait de l'Ouest à la Moria en suivant le cours d'une petite rivière, le Sirannon. Mais à la grande surprise de Gandalf, il n'y avait aucune trace du cours d'eau. Le vieux magicien ne comprenait plus rien, pas une once d'eau, pas d'oiseau, pas de bruit... sauf peut-être les rires des sorciers-elfes. En effet, pour se venger de la blague de Harry, Severus, Legolas et Aragorn, les autres leur avaient lancé un sort de rajeunissement. La Communauté de l'Anneau marchait en riant avec quatre enfants de quatre ans, Harry, Severus, Legolas et Aragorn. Ils étaient tenus par Boromir, Alia, Hermione et Lily. Harry bougonna en trottinant à côté de sa mère avec d'un ton aigu :

-Nous, c'était que de l'eau. C'est dégueulasse.

_-_Nous sommes les Maraudeurs, s'esclaffa James.

_-_Et combien de temps resterons-nous sous cette forme d'enfant ? demanda Aragorn.

_-_Oh! Mais tu es vraiment adorable en bambin, pouffa Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux mi-long du gamin.

_-_C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant elfe, lança Boromir en s'amusant avec l'oreille pointue de Legolas. Le jeune elfe lança un regard noir vers le gondorien hilare.

_-_Allez, dans une heure vous reprendrez votre forme humaine, les rassura Remus.

Les quatre enfants bougonnèrent durant tout ce laps de temps jusqu'au moment où ils reprirent forme adulte. Dans un nuage de fumée, les quatre enfants devinrent un homme et trois elfes aussi habillés que le jour de leur naissance. Tous les quatre poussèrent des cris d'horreur sous les regards très intéressés des filles. Harry et Severus se transformèrent en dragon ainsi qu'en sombral et cachèrent de leurs ailes Legolas et Aragorn. L'elfe allait prendre ses vêtements qui se trouvaient à ses pieds en même temps qu'Aragorn, quand une masse d'eau savonneuse leur tomba dessus. L'elfe et l'homme poussèrent un cri quand des mains invisibles les lavèrent des pieds à la tête, puis un vent chaud les sécha et ils purent se rhabiller. Quand ils quittèrent la sécurité de la protection des deux autres sorciers-elfes, ils étaient écarlates. Legolas marmonna des menaces de morts envers Gimli qui se marrait comme un bossus tandis que Severus et Harry reprenaient forme humaine habillée et armée.

A suivre


	13. Les murs de la Moria

Les Murs de la Moria chapitre 13

Maintenant qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux, Severus lança un regard noir promesse de vengeance vers les Maraudeurs et Harry poursuivait joyeusement son père et son parrain. Gandalf eut un sourire en voyant les sorciers-elfes se chipoter sans violence et sans haine. Hermione regarda son meilleur ami et dit à Gandalf :

_-_C'est la première fois que je vois Harry aussi vivant. Avant il rigolait, mais pas aussi librement. Il a toujours été retenu par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est totalement libre et heureux.

_-_J'espère qu'il le sera encore longtemps. Bon, nous devrions reprendre notre route.

La Communauté de l'Anneau reprit sa marche avec Gimli devant qui piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de voir les portes de la Moria. À peine une heure plus tard, le nain se retourna et les appela. Il était debout sur un tertre et leur montra quelque chose vers la droite. Ils se hâtèrent de le rejoindre et virent devant eux un lit de rivière aussi profond qu'étroit. Il était pratiquement asséché et leur un filet d'eau coulait entre les pierres. Près d'eux se trouvait les restes pathétiques d'une ancienne route pavée.

_-_Ah ! Nous y voici enfin, c'est ici que coulait la rivière Sirannon. Mais je ne comprends pas la raison de son assèchement, dit Gandalf.

-Un éboulement, un tremblement de terre, une remontée de terrain, un glissement de terrain, une..., énuméra Hermione.

_-_Je déteste quand elle fait sa miss-je-sais-tout, remarqua Ron.

Aragorn, Boromir, Alia et Harry pouffèrent de rire de même que les Maraudeurs. Ron fit un sourire innocent à Hermione qui lui lançait des regards noirs promesse de mort. La petite troupe reprit la route, la fatigue commençait à faire des ravages parmi les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Les sorciers juraient comme des charretiers en trébuchant sur les dalles disjointes et en se tordant les pieds. Tous étaient ravis quand ils s'arrêtaient même si ce n'était que quelques secondes pour casser la croûte. Après quelques heures de marche forcée, ils virent devant eux un petit escarpement de quelques mètres de haut, au sommet inégal et déchiqueté. Par-dessus, un filet d'eau gouttait par une large entaille qui paraissait creusée par une cascade jadis forte et abondante.

-Les choses ont vraiment bien changé ! Mais il n'y a pas à se tromper sur l'endroit. Voilà tout ce qu'il reste des chutes de l'Escalier, d'après mes souvenirs...

_-_Un peu périmé les souvenirs, chuchota Severus pour le plus grand plaisir des Maraudeurs et des autres sorciers-elfes qui pouffèrent de rire. Gandalf lança un regard noir vers eux et continua :

_-_Bon, allons voire comment les choses se présentent aujourd'hui.

Ils reprirent leur route, Gimli en premier suivit par Frodon et Gandalf. Arrivés au sommet, ils découvrirent la raison de l'assèchement de la rivière, un éboulement avait obstrué le Sirannon et un lac sombre et glauque avait envahi la vallée. Au-delà de l'étendue sinistre s'élevait de vastes escarpements aux faces rébarbatives et blafardes dans la lumière évanescente. Les parois étaient lisses et sans la moindre faille, crevasse, passage ou entrée.

_-_Voilà les murs de la Moria. Et c'est là que se trouvait jadis la Porte. Mais cette voie est barrée? Et je pense que personne dans la Communauté ne voudrait franchir à la nage cette eau sombre à la fin du jour. L'aspect en est malsain.

_-_Ça c'est sûr. Il est hors de question que je mette le pied dans cette eau, dit Sirius en regardant l'étendue liquide.

_-_Harry ! Sort de dessous ce pauvre poney ! s'exclama Lily.

Tous les têtes se tournèrent vers Bill et ils virent que Harry tremblotait sous l'animal. Aragorn soupira lourdement, s'approcha du sorcier-elfe et lui dit :

_-_Harry, n'aies crainte, on ne va pas aller dans l'eau.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Boromir.

_-_Harry a la phobie de l'eau, expliqua le dunadan.

_-_Aïe ! répondit Boromir.

Le gondorien regarda Harry se faire tirer de dessous le poney par les maraudeurs. Harry gémissait de terreur, se transforma en smilodon et enfonça ses griffes acérées dans la terre et refusa de s'approcher de l'eau. Severus pointa sa baguette sur Harry et s'exclama :

_-_IMPERO !

Les autres sorciers-elfes lancèrent un regard noir vers l'ex-mangemort qui dit :

_-_Harry, tu n'entends que ma voix. Ne luttes pas et écoutes-moi.

Le smilodon reprit forme humaine et Harry les yeux clos écouta Severus. Il sentait au plus profond de sa magie défaillante que Severus ne lui voulait pas de mal.

_-_Harry, jusqu'au levé du jour tu ne craindras plus l'eau.

Harry sentit sa terreur de l'eau s'affaiblir comme si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda le lac et ne ressentit aucune peur. Il se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

-Merci, Severus, merci.

Maintenant que Harry était momentanément libéré de sa peur, la Communauté reprit sa marche. Quand le nuit avait presque fini de tombé, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied du lac. L'atmosphère était lourde et plus ils avançaient, plus les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ressentait une sensation de danger, d'urgence. Les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus nerveux et avaient la baguette facile. Ils durent traverser une crique à l'eau verdâtre afin de rejoindre une bande de terre qui amenait là où Gandalf pensait se trouver les Portes de la Moria. Alors que Sam, le dernier de la file faisait remonter Bill de l'autre côté, un son léger se fit entendre. Tous entendirent un bruissement, suivit d'un plouf comme si un poisson avait troublé la surface de l'eau. Se tournant vivement, ils virent de grands cercles qui partaient en s'élargissant d'un point situé loin dans le lac. Il y eut des bruit de bulles, puis plus rien. Le silence. Un silence qui effrayait encore plus les sorciers-elfes, un silence lourd empli de danger et de menace. Soudain, alors que l'obscurité s'épaississait encore plus, le cri lugubre d'un oiseau de nuit résonna sur la surface froide et immobile du lac. Ce signe de vie déclencha la panique et huit voix lancèrent une flopée d'Avada Kedavra qui fila vers le lac sombre et tua une ribambelle de volatiles. Harry aussi nerveux que les autres lança un Accio informulé et amena vers lui les victimes innocentes du massacre. Tous observèrent le tas devant eux. Harry énuméra en riant :

_-_On va avoir de la volaille au dîner. Dix poules d'eau, quinze canards, sept hérons, trois cygnes, quatre aigrettes et vingt-cinq grenouilles. D'ailleurs, qui veut les grenouilles ?

Hermione leva la main en s'exclamant :

_-_Moi. J'adore les grenouilles, bien préparées, c'est un délice.

Tous les sorciers-elfes la regardaient avec horreur et dégoût. Harry marmonna en les lui donnant :

_-_Je te crois sur parole.

Il lança un sort de conservation sur les volatiles, puis les rétrécit et les mit dans son sac en disant :

_-_Au moins, on ne manquera pas de viande.

_-_Ça c'est sûr, pouffa son père.

Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent devant deux grands arbres, des houx qui marquaient la fin de la route elfique de Houssaye. Gandalf arrêta un début de dispute entre Gimli et Legolas quant au responsable du déclin des relations naino-elfiques en disant :

_-_Moi, j'ai entendu les deux et je ne vais pas porter de jugement maintenant. Mais je vous demande en tout cas à vous deux d'être amis et de m'aider. Les portes sont fermées et cachées, et plutôt nous les trouverons, mieux cela vaudra. La nuit est imminente.

Il se tourna vers les autres et poursuivit :

_-_Pendant que je chercherai le moyen d'ouvrir, préparez-vous à entrer dans les Mines. Et je crains qu'il ne faille dire adieux à notre cher Bill et à une partie de notre équipement.

_-_Ben pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Un poney ne peut aller dans les mines, expliqua Gandalf.

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur le poney et lança un sort de réduction informulé. Bill passa donc de poney je-transporte-fièrement-de-lourdes-charges à mon-petit-poney de la taille d'une bille. Severus coinça Bill la bille dans une petite sphère en verre avec tout l'air dont il avait besoin pour vivre et le plongea en stase. Ensuite, il transforma la sphère en pendentif avec un lien de cuir et la passa autour du cou de Sam.

_-_Et voilà, votre poney ira dans les mines, pouffa James.

_-_Et les autres affaires ? demanda Boromir.

_-_Reducto ! lança Hermione.

Devant les non sorciers-elfes, le gros paquet prit la forme d'un petit cake que Ron mit dans les affaires de Boromir.

_-_Et voilà le travail.

_-_Et bien, nous sommes prêts, mais où sont les portes ? Je n'en vois aucune trace, s'exclama Merry.

_-_Les portes des nains ne sont pas faites pour être vues quand elles sont fermées. Elles sont invisibles et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié, dit Gimli.

_-_Mais cette porte n'a pas été faite pour être un secret connu que des nains seuls et les yeux qui savent quoi chercher peuvent découvrir les signes, expliqua Gandalf.

Il s'avança vers le mur là où juste au milieu des deux arbres se trouvait un espace lisse sur lequel il passa les mains en murmurant quelque chose à voix basse. Puis il se recula et dit :

_-_Regardez ! Vous ne voyez rien maintenant ?

La lune éclairait la roche grise et là, tous virent apparaître des lignes argentées. Il y avait des écritures elfiques, en dessous se voyait une enclume ainsi qu'un marteau surmonté d'une couronne avec sept étoiles. En dessous encore, il y avait deux arbres portant chacun un croissant de lune et au milieu de la porte brillait une unique étoile à multiples rayons.

_-_Ce sont les emblèmes de Durïn ! s'écria Gimli.

_-_Et l'arbre des Hauts elfes ! renchérit Legolas.

_-_Et l'étoile de Fëanor. Ils sont faits en Ithildïn qui ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et du Lune.

_-_Ça fait bizarre d'entendre le mot lune au masculin, lança Hermione.

_-_Ouais, répondit Ron.

_-_Ah le clair de lune, le moment où les amoureux vont s'embrasser avec passion, murmura James en regardant son épouse avec amour.

-Et ou les copains des loups-garous croquent les fesses des imprudents qui se bécotent sous le-dit clair de lune, pouffa Sirius.

_-_SIRIUS ! ALORS C'ÉTAIT TOI ? s'écria James avec colère. On a cru que c'était un animal.

_-_Allez Jamesie. A part moi, personne n'a été témoin de vos ébats...

-Sirius?! demanda James méfiant.

_-_Enfin, moi et les serdaigles, les poufsouffles, les gryffondors et les serpentards... en fait toute l'école à part les professeurs.

Lily et James devinrent écarlates alors que les sorciers-elfes riaient de la déconfiture des deux amoureux. Les autres les regardaient avec amusement heureux qu'ils soient là pour les aider. Frodon se tourna vers Gandalf et lui demanda :

_-_Que dit le texte ?

_-_C'est écrit en lettres fëanoriennes, cela dit : Les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami et entrez. Et en-dessous est inscrit en petits caractères : Moi, Narvi, je les ai faites. Celebrimbor de Houssaye a gravé ces signes.

-Que signifie: parlez, ami et entrez ? demanda Merry.

_-_C'est assez clair. Si vous êtes un ami, donnez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront et vous pourrez entrez, supposa Gimli.

_-_Oui, ces portes sont sans doute gouvernées par des mots.

Harry pouffa de rire et s'exclama :

_-_J'espère que ce ne sont pas des noms de friandises.

Les sorciers-elfes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard blasé de Gandalf. Boromir demanda :

_-_Mais vous, vous devez connaître le mot de passe ?

_-_Non.

_-_Alors à quoi bon nous amener en cet endroit maudit si vous ne savez pas comment entrer ?

_-_C'est simple, je ne connais pas « encore » le mot.

_-_Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? demanda Pippin sans se laisser démonter par les sourcils froncés du vieux magicien.

_-_Cogner les portes avec votre tête Peregrïn Touque. Mais si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu des questions stupides, je chercherai à trouver la formule d'ouverture. Auparavant, je connaissais toutes les incantations utilisées dans toutes les langues des hommes, des elfes ou des orcs.

Il s'avança de nouveau vers le mur, toucha légèrement de son bâton l'étoile d'argent qui se trouvait au centre, sous l'emblème de l'enclume et dit avec emphase :

_-_Annon edhellen edrohi commen ! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen !

Il répéta ces mêmes mots dans un essaie peu concluant pour ouvrir cette p***** de porte, mais en vain. Là, le vieux sorcier s'énerva et frappa la roche avec son bâton :

_-Edro, edro_ ! Ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi.

Il s'égosilla dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, pour rien. De lassitude, il jeta son bâton par terre et s'assit en silence. À ce moment, des hurlements de loups arrivèrent à leurs oreilles, portés par le vent. Boromir prit une pierre et la jeta dans l'eau en sifflant :

_-_Que je hais cet étang infect !

La pierre disparut avec un léger claquement alors que de grandes ondulations circulaires se formaient à la surface au-delà de l'endroit où était tombée la pierre, et elles s'avancèrent lentement vers le pied de l'escarpement sous le regard de plus en plus inquiets des sorciers-elfes.

_-_Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, Boromir ? J'ai peur de cet étang alors ne le dérangez pas, laissez-le tranquille ! lança Harry.

Merry soupira :

_-_Je voudrai bien qu'on puisse s'en aller.

_-_Pourquoi Gandalf ne fait-il pas quelque chose rapidement ? demanda Pippin en lançant un regard nerveux sur le vieux magicien.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Gandalf n'eut pas l'air de faire attention à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Il était assis tête baissée, plongé soit dans le désespoir le plus complet, soit dans une réflexion la plus profonde.

A suivre


	14. La Moria

La Moria chapitre 14

Les hurlements lugubres des loups s'entendirent de nouveau, les rides de l'eau grandirent et s'approchèrent de plus en plus. Certaines léchaient déjà la rive. Toute cette atmosphère rendait les sorciers-elfes de plus en plus nerveux. Ils sentaient que le véritable danger ne venait pas des loups, mais du fond du lac. Harry se tourna vers Hermione, Ron et Alia et leur dit :

_-_Vous vous souvenez de la fin notre sixième année ?

_-_Harry, Hermione et moi sommes morts au début de la sixième année, lui fit remarquer Ron.

_-_Oh ! Pour moi, vous étiez toujours là, avec moi, soupira tristement Harry.

_-_RON ! Tu as autant de diplomatie qu'une PASSOIRE, rugit Hermione pour le plus grand amusement de tous les autres.

Alors que Ron rougissait, Alia s'exclama :

_-_Je me souviens, il y avait eu une terrible vague de froid en juin et une bonne partie du lac a gelé... Non , tu n'as pas fais ça ?!

_-_Fais quoi ? demanda Ron.

_-_T'as osé ?!

_-_Mais vous allez me répondre oui ? Fais quoi ? s'écria Ron alors que les adultes regardaient les plus jeunes avec perplexité.

_-_Et bien voilà, Poudlard a eu une vague de froid les derniers jours de cours et une partie du lac s'est retrouvée avec une couche de cinq centimètres de glace. Personne n'a jamais compris ce qu'il s'était passé, raconta Alia.

_-_En fait, j'ai lâché ma magie sur le lac après la mort de Sev. J'avais perdu mon frère et mon mentor , c'était trop. J'étais furieux, perdu et malheureux alors j'ai rassemblé toute ma magie et je l'ai lancée sur le lac.

Severus sentit ses yeux picoter en entendant Harry le reconnaître pleinement comme faisant partie de sa famille. Le sombre ex-mangemort posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, manifestation silencieuse et pudique de son émotion. Hermione toussota un peu, puis détourna le regard vers le lac, calcula mentalement la surface puis dit :

_-_Cela ne fonctionnera jamais. Le lac est trop grand et tu es épuisé. Mais tous ensemble, ça pourrait marcher.

Les neuf sorciers-elfes se placèrent dos au mur et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

_-_**Glacius !**

La surface mouvante du lac fut immédiatement gelée devant la Communauté stupéfaite. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf avait trouvé le mot de passe, impossible à trouver de part sa simplicité :

_-_Mellon (ami)

L'étoile brilla un court instant, puis s'estompa. Et alors que la Communauté regardait le lac gelé, les portes de la Moria s'ouvrirent. Le craquement sinistre fit se retourner tout le monde qui furent ravis. Cependant, leur ravissement cessa rapidement quand un son terrible résonna. Les sorciers-elfes se tournèrent vers le lac et virent que la glace était fissurée par une créature sous-marine qui la percutait avec la même délicatesse qu'une voiture bélier. James hurla faisant sursauter tous les autres :

_-_DANS LES MINES !

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans la Moria, puis neuf sorciers-elfes hurlèrent :

_-_**LOCOMOTOR PORTA ! **

Les deux immenses battants se refermèrent lentement et les membres non sorciers de la Communauté de l'Anneau virent la glace sur le lac exploser pour laisser apparaître un monstre aquatique tout en tentacules et en ventouses. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand les portes se refermèrent dans un claquement secs. Les sorciers-elfes cessèrent le sort, puis crièrent :

_-_**COLLAPORTA !**

La porte se scella dans un bruit de succion, et enfin, ils lancèrent un sort rendant la pierre incassable. Maintenant que nul ne pouvait briser les portes et entrer pour leur faire la tête au carré, le silence se fit et les membres premiers de la Communauté de l'Anneau purent entendre les respirations sifflantes des sorciers-elfes. Ce qu'ils avaient ressenti les avait terrorisés, c'était pire que Voldemort. James tenta de faire de l'humour en disant d'un ton tremblant :

_-_Je viens de faire quelque chose de pas propre.

Les seuls qui sourirent furent les mortels, Legolas et Gandalf, les autres étaient encore pétrifiés de terreur. Ils étaient adossés contre le paroi et tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Les sorciers-elfes avaient en tête leurs pires souvenirs. Étant bourrés de magie, ils étaient plus sensibles aux sensations maléfiques. Gandalf ne voyait rien et il décida de faire un peu de lumière. Il tendit son bâton et une douce et discrète lumière apparut. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils virent les sorciers-elfes tétanisés dans leurs coins. Ceux qui avaient vu les pires horreurs dans leur vie étaient évanouis. Sirius, Severus et Harry étaient tombés dans les pommes. Les non sorciers-elfes se précipitèrent vers eux et les aidèrent à se relever. Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir réveillèrent les trois sorciers-elfes à la Moria dormante. Au bout de quelques instants, ils ouvrirent les yeux encore marqués par ce qu'ils avaient revu. Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas les aidèrent à se relever et les poussèrent à partir à la suite de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier qu'ils montaient et découvrirent un passage voûté qui donnait sur une effrayante obscurité. Frodon, épuisé par les émotions, proposa :

_-_Nous pourrions nous asseoir ici et y casser la croûte ?

Tous acceptèrent la proposition avec joie. Ils s'assirent sur les dernières marches et préparèrent la volaille avada kedavrisée par les sorciers-elfes et ils les dévorèrent sans état d'âme. Après cette courte pause, ils repartirent, ils voulaient finir cette traversée avant les quatre jours donnés par Gandalf et donc acceptèrent de reprendre la marche malgré leur fatigue.

Gandalf menait la marche en tenant son bâton qui brillait doucement de la main gauche et Glamdring de la main droite. Suivaient tous les autres tout aussi armés. James regarda l'épée de son fils et lui chuchota :

_-_Elle est étrange ton épée, Harry.

_-_Elle est vieille, elle appartenait à Godric Gryffondor.

_-_QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent James, Lily et Alia.

_-_Chuuuuuut !! les orques sont en maraude, lança Aragorn.

_-_Des maraudeurs ? murmura Hermione.

Les autres sorciers-elfes rigolèrent discrètement avec trois d'entre eux faisant des courbettes, fiers d'être des Maraudeurs. La CANS (Communauté de l'Anneau Non Sorcière) soupira devant les bêtises des Maraudeurs. Tous continuèrent à marcher silencieusement, il n'y avait pas d'autre son que celui de leurs pas, le clopinement sourd des bottes de nains de Gimli, le pas lourd de Boromir, le trottinement doux et à peine perceptible des hobbits, la marche légère de Legolas et de Gandalf, le pas ferme et lent d'Aragorn et le pas silencieux et félin des sorciers-elfes. Aragorn et Gandalf voyaient bien que les sorciers-elfes étaient nerveux et de temps en temps, l'un d'entre eux se retournaient ce qui confortaient le magicien et le dunadan dans le fait qu'ils étaient suivis et qu'ils avaient bien fait d'avoir accepté les sorciers-elfes auprès d'eux. Les heures passaient aux rythmes des trop brèves haltes qui jalonnaient leur parcours.

Cependant, leur avancée s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent devant leur première réelle difficulté. Devant eux se dressait une large et sombre arche donnant sur trois passages. Tous les trois menaient vers la même direction générale, vers l'Est. Mais, celui de gauche plongeait, celui de droite montait et celui du milieu paraissait continuer droit devant et était très étroit.

_-_Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit ! dit Gandalf en hésitant debout devant l'arche.

_-_Vous vous moquez de nous ? demanda Severus.

_-_Je ne crois pas Sev, remarqua Sirius.

Gandalf leva son bâton dans l'espoir de trouver une indication quelconque qui lui permettrait de trouver le bon chemin, mais en vain.

_-_Je suis trop fatigué pour décider. Et je pense que vous l'êtes tous autant ou même davantage. Mieux vaut s'arrêter ici pour ce qu'il reste de la nuit. Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Ici, il fait toujours noir mais dehors, le lune gagne l'ouest et la nuit est passée.

_-_Pauvre Bill. Quand est-ce qu'il pourra sortir de là ? demanda Sam en soulevant le pendentif qu'il portait à son cou.

_-_Quand nous serons hors de cette mine et pas avant, car il nous retardera trop, répondit froidement Severus.

Sam soupira tristement alors que Gandalf et les grands observaient les lieux. À gauche de l'arche se trouvait une porte de pierre à demi-fermée. Cependant, elle s'ouvrit facilement sous une légère poussée. Au delà, on pouvait voir une grande pièce taillée dans la roche. Merry et Pippin s'avançaient joyeusement, heureux de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer sans risquer de se faire voir par des ennemis quand brusquement, Gandalf les retint en disant :

_-_Attendez, vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'il y a dedans. Je vais y entrer en premier.

Il pénétra avec attention dans la salle et les autres entrèrent derrière lui. Ils explorèrent la pièce et découvrirent un trou profond qui ressemblait à un puits. Ils virent aussi des chaînes rouillées qui gisaient près du bord et même dans le puits. Il y avait des fragments de pierre tout autour du trou. Gandalf le leur montra tandis qu'Aragorn disait à la troupe, enfin, surtout aux deux hobbits insouciants :

_-_L'un d'entre vous aurait pu tomber dedans et se demander encore quand il toucherai le fond. Laissez le guide passer en tête, tant que vous en avez un.

_-_Cela semble avoir été une salle de garde destinée à la surveillance des trois passages. Ce trou était clairement un puits à l'usage des gardiens, avec un couvercle en pierre. Mais avec le couvercle de brisé, il va falloir faire attention dans le noir, leur dit Gimli.

Pippin se sentit curieusement attiré par le puits. Alors que les sorciers-elfes utilisaient les cailloux et les transformaient en lits à baldaquins magnifiques et très confortables, ainsi qu'une longue table, des chaise et un magnifique service en porcelaine, le plus loin possible du trou dans le sol, Harry prit une dernière pierre de disponible et la transforma en un large couvercle qu'il plaça sur le puits afin d'empêcher quiconque de tomber dans le trou au cas où il y aurait des somnambules. Quand tout fut prêt, ils se mirent à table et dévorèrent joyeusement ce que les sorciers-elfes avaient préparé. Ils papotaient tous joyeusement, parlant de choses et d'autres ne se rendant plus compte qu'ils étaient dans un endroit dangereux rempli de gobelins et d'orques. Après ce fastueux repas, Ron s'exclama :

_-_On a marché toute la journée. Et si on s'amusait un peu avant d'aller dormir ?

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Ça vous dit « Action ou vérité » ? répondit Ron avec un large sourire.

Tous les sorciers acceptèrent avec joie alors qu'Aragorn demandait intrigué et assez intéressé :

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu ? On peut y jouer ?

_-_Hé bien, on est tous dans la même galère, alors oui, vous pouvez jouer avec nous. Quant aux règles du jeu, elles sont simples. On va faire tourner une baguette celui qui sera pointé par elle commencera et tournera la baguette pour pointer un autre. Là il lui posera une question, « action ou vérité ». S'il choisit « action », il devra faire ce que l'autre lui a dis de faire, s'il réussit il fait tourner la baguette et questionne un autre joueur, mais s'il échoue ou qu'il refuse de le faire, il a un gage. S'il choisi « vérité », il devra répondre honnêtement à la question posée, s'il ne veut pas répondre, il a un gage. Vous avez compris ?

_-_Oui.

Tous se mirent en cercle y compris Gandalf qui voulait un peu oublier son rôle une petite soirée, et puis avec Lui, il n'avait rien à craindre. Sirius prit un verre, le retourna, posa sa baguette dessus et la fit tourner. Tous observèrent la tige de bois tourner sur elle-même, puis ralentir pour s'arrêter en pointant Ron. Sirius s'exclama :

_-_A toi petit, choisit ta victime.

A suivre


	15. Action ou vérité

Action ou vérité chapitre 15

_-_Ok ! Mmmh ! Boromir, action ou vérité.

_-_Action ! répondit fièrement le gondorien.

_-_Alors tu vas faire deux fois le tour de la Communauté en imitant la poule, ordonna Ron.

La tête de l'héritier des intendants du Gondor était hilarante, Boromir était horrifié, lui imiter la poule ? Hors de question. Avant qu'il puisse se rebeller, Ron lui dit avec un sourire maléfique :

_-_Bien sûr, tu peux refuser, mais là, tu auras un gage.

Boromir se rendit compte que le gage devait être encore plus humiliant que la demande. Il soupira comme un pauvre malheureux, déposa son bouclier et ses armes, puis se leva, plaça ses grandes mains de guerrier sous ses aisselles et se mit à marcher en avançant la tête comme une poule, en agitant les bras comme si c'était des ailes et en caquetant comme l'un de ses gallinacés.

_-_Cot cot cot !!!

La totalité des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient morts de rire devant la performance du puissant guerrier. Quand Boromir eut terminé les deux tours, il s'assit, rouge de honte, à sa place. Quand il toucha la baguette, il eut un léger mouvement de recul puis il fit tourner l'item magique espérant qu'elle pointe Ron afin de se venger de ce mauvais coup. Mais elle pointa Harry. Et bien, il allait payer pour les autres :

_-_Harry, action ou vérité ?

_-_Vérité, répondit le sorcier-elfe qui sentait que le gondorien lui aurait demandé de faire un truc bien humiliant pour se venger du mauvais coup de Ron.

_-_Quel est le moment le plus humiliant de ta vie ?

Harry devint écarlate et marmonna en regardant Alia :

_-_Et bien, c'était en sixième année, quelques mois avant la mort de Sev et de Drac... d'Alia. Il y avait eu une fête avec les serpentards qui a duré toute la nuit. Je me suis saoulé au Whisky pure-feu. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais tout nu dans la douche des serpentards avec des suçons sur la totalité du corps et impossible de remettre la main sur mon uniforme. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'était une écharpe verte et argent qui m'a servi à... enfin... hum.. vous voyez. J'ai dû traverser tout le château des cachots jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor dans cet état.

Tous éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène, bien qu'une d'entre eux, rougissait avec un air rêveur. Elle aurait bien voulu aller plus loin, mais bon elle avait tout d'un garçon y comprit la flûte et les grelots. James s'exclama :

_-_A toi Harry !

Harry, encore rouge, fit tourner la baguette qui pointa Aragorn. Le sorcier-elfe eut un sourire en voyant la tête de son ami rôdeur.

_-_Aragorn, action ou vérité ?

_-_Hum... Lui qui ne craignait que peu de chose, avait peur de l'imagination malsaine des sorciers-elfes. Il poussa un lourd soupir et répondit : Vérité.

_-_Tu as déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Aragorn eut un léger sourire mais rempli de tristesse et dit :

_-_Oui, mon cœur est pris par Arwen Undomìel la fille du seigneur Elrond. Je lui ai demandé la main de sa fille, mais il a refusé en disant qu'il n'accepterai que le jour où j'aurai retrouvé mon royaume.

_-_Oh ! L'enfoiré ! s'indigna Ron.

_-_C'est dégueulasse ! s'offusqua Harry.

_-_Il vend sa fille pour un royaume ? C'est honteux ! s'exclama Hermione outrée.

_-_On va t'aider à l'avoir ton royaume, promirent James, Sirius et Remus.

_-_On va t'aider à l'avoir ton elfe, répondirent Lily et Severus.

Aragorn fit un sourire aux sorciers-elfes, il savait qu'ils le feraient, il épouserait Arwen et serait roi en son royaume. Mais était-il prêt à le faire ? Harry lui dit comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées ( ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs):

_-_Pas encore Aragorn, tu n'es pas encore prêt, mais tu le seras bientôt. Cependant, nous t'aiderons quand même.

_-_Merci, merci pour tout.

Pour changer l'atmosphère un petit peu trop dégoulinante de bons sentiments, Alia s'exclama :

_-_Bon, à toi Aragorn.

Le dunadan toucha la baguette et sursauta en ressentant la puissance magique qui émanait de l'item magique. La puissance était incroyable, elle le terrifiait et pourtant elle le fascinait. Alors c'était ça la magie que ressentait les sorciers-elfes. Cependant malgré cette attraction, il n'enviait pas les sorciers-elfes, car il pressentait la maîtrise qu'il fallait avoir pour la contrôler. Et puis, il était heureux tel qu'il était. Lily avec un sourire lui dit :

_-_Ça surprend toujours la première fois.

Aragorn fit tourner la baguette qui pointa vers Sirius. Le rôdeur demanda :

_-_Sirius, action ou vérité ?

_-_Je suis un maraudeur, alors je choisis... Action.

-Bien, tu vas te transformer en chien et tu vas faire deux tours du cercle sur tes pattes arrières.

Boromir explosa de rire alors que le chien noir sautillait la langue pendante. Quand Sirius eut terminé ses deux tours, il s'affala à sa place, fit tourner sa baguette qui pointa vers Alia.

-Alia, action ou vérité ?

_-_Vérité.

_-_Bien quelle est la chose dont tu as le plus honte ?

Alia devint écarlate et répondit en regardant Harry :

_-_C'était en sixième année, j'ai saoulé Harry, je l'ai totalement déshabillé et je lui ai fait des suçons sur tout le corps. C'est là que j'ai regretté d'avoir le corps d'un garçon.

Tous observèrent la jeune fille avec stupéfaction. Elle avait failli violer ce pauvre garçon. Sirius, Boromir et tous les autres hommes pouffèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Lily et Hermione ouvraient en grand la bouche en se rendant compte que si Alia avait eut son corps féminin, Harry aurait perdu son pucelage et Alia aussi. Ce que la jeune elfe avait l'air de regretter d'ailleurs, d'après son air rêveur. Elle fit tourner la baguette qui pointa vers Gandalf. Le vieux magicien devint nerveux en se demandant quel coup foireux l'elfe allait lui faire subir.

_-_Gandalf, Action ou vérité ?

_-_Heu... Vérité.

_-_Bien. Alors en quelle année êtes-vous né ?

Gandalf allait répondre quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa date de naissance. Il se cassa la tête pour retrouver cette information, mais en vain. Il ne se rappelait plus du tout quand il était né et cela se voyait à son visage. Alia lui fit un immense sourire maléfique et lui dit :

_-_Alors quelle est votre réponse Gandalf ?

_-_Heu... je... je ne sais plus.

_-_Ah dommage. Enfin, pour vous.... Bien, alors voilà votre gage, vous allez faire le tour de la Communauté de l'Anneau à quatre pattes et en imitant la chèvre.

Tous pouffèrent de rire et Gandalf demanda :

_-_Je peux avoir un autre gage ?

_-_Bien sûr... Vous allez chanter la... heu...

Aragorn murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune elfe qui s'exclama avec un immense sourire :

_-_Vous allez chanter un extrait de la Lai de Leithian à l'envers en marchant à reculons.

Tous éclatèrent de rire les sorciers-elfes étaient vraiment sadiques. Gandalf avait le choix entre ça ou imiter la chèvre. Il se leva et se mit à chanter en elfique, à l'envers et à reculons. Legolas et Aragorn applaudirent le vieux magicien qui avait réussi cet exploit. Quand il eut terminé, il s'assit dignement à sa place, fit tourner la baguette en ressentant la puissance de la magie. Il était étonné que les sorciers-elfes soient capables de contrôler une telle force sans perdre l'esprit. L'item magique s'arrêta en pointant :

_-_James. Action ou vérité ?

_-_Action.

_-_Alors, vous allez....

Il eut un sourire satanique, se leva, alla chercher une petite cuiller, puis revint, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, puis fit apparaître un œuf de poule. Gandalf donna à James la cuiller et l'œuf et lui ordonna :

_-_Vous allez faire deux fois le tour de la Communauté avec la cuiller dans la bouche et l'œuf sur la cuiller. Et tout cela, à reculons.

James lança un regard noir vers le vieux magicien, puis bougonnant sur les magiciens sadiques, il mit le manche de la cuiller dans sa bouche, déposa délicatement l'œuf sur dans la partie creuse du couvert et fit ses deux tours, il frôla de nombreuses fois la catastrophe, mais réussit son épreuve et s'affala à sa place avec un air victorieux sur les traits séduisants de son visage. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé, il fit tourner la baguette qui pointa Lily.

_-_Lily-jolie, action ou vérité ?

_-_Vérité.

_-_Quelle est la meilleur blague que tu aies jamais faite ?

_-_C'était en quatrième année, et tu m'avais mis la main sur les fesses. J'étais tellement furieuse que le lendemain, j'ai mis une potion dans ton verre qui t'a transformé en limace parlante et je t'ai lancé un sort qui te forçait à parler en chantant toute la journée.

_-_C'était toi ?! J'étais persuadé que c'était Severus, s'exclama James hilare.

_-_Et bien merci... Moi c'était le coup de voir les professeurs totalement à poils, lança Severus avec un sourire sadique.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que James bougonnait pour la forme et que Sirius s'exclama joyeusement :

_-_Tu vois que tu fais partie des maraudeurs, tu as ça dans le sang.

_-_Bon, au lieu de parler de ça, c'est à Lily de jouer.

_-_Excellent changement de sujet, Sev ! pouffa Remus.

-Merci, répliqua Severus avec un très léger sourire qui disait plus que tous les mots de la terre.

Lily fit tourner la baguette qui pointa Gimli. Le nain regardait la sorcier-elfe avec méfiance, c'est que ça avaient des idées bizarres ces petites bêtes et il se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Lily lui fit un grand sourire pas naturel et lui demanda :

_-_Gimli, action ou vérité ?

_-_Action !

_-_Tu vas prendre ta grande hache, tu vas la mettre à la perpendiculaire du sol, puis tu vas poser ton front à l'extrémité du manche et tu vas faire six fois le tour de ta hache le plus vite possible, puis tu vas faire le tour de la Communauté en chantant un chant nain.

Gimli était soulagé, son épreuve n'était pas dur ni humiliante. Il redressa sa hache, posa son front sur le bout du manche et fit ses six tours à toute allure, puis il lâcha sa hache et se mit à zigzaguer en chantant. Tous étaient explosés de rire, le pauvre Gimli ressemblait à un nain à la fin d'une nuit de beuverie. Il se perdit même dans la salle avant de pouvoir faire son tour, mais heureusement pour lui, il arriva à achever son périple et se rassit honteux. Elle l'avait bien eu, tiens. Gimli soupira de soulagement quand la salle cessa de tourner, puis il fit tourner la baguette et sursauta en ressentant la puissance de la magie. La baguette tourna et pointa Severus. Gimli lui demanda :

_-_Severus, action ou vérité ?

_-_Vérité.

_-_Quelle est la pire erreur que tu aies fait ?

_-_Je suis devenu un mangemort et j'ai tué mon père, répondit froidement Severus.

Alors que tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau regardaient Severus avec horreur, Harry lança :

_-_Tu as oublié de dire que ton salopard de paternel te battait, qu'il a tué ta mère après un soir de beuverie et qu'en plus tu es devenu un espion et que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre Voldy.

Aragorn vit le courage du sorcier-elfe et dit à Severus en le saluant avec un immense respect, rapidement suivit par tous les autres :

_-_Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour lutter contre le mal de l'intérieur. C'est pour moi un honneur de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de faire cela.

Severus sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Harry brisa le cercle et prit le sombre elfe dans une étreinte écrasante afin que personne ne puisse voir son visage. Il savait que Severus était trop pudique, rien dans l'expression ou dans la tenue du sombre sorcier-elfe ne montrait qu'il pleurait lourdement de joie et de bonheur d'être totalement accepté. Tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient très gênés devant la douleur de Severus. Quand il se redressa, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges ni bouffis grâce à un sort de Harry. Severus remercia Harry d'un mouvement de tête, puis nerveusement, honteux de s'être montré faible, il se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit :

_-_Je vous remercie Aragorn. Je vous jure sur ma magie que tu épouseras ton elfe et que tu seras roi du Gondor, en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

Le dunadan eut un léger sourire devant le serment de Severus. Sirius ne supportant plus cette émotion trop forte, s'exclama :

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il y a un jeu à continuer.

Severus fit tourner sa baguette qui pointa Frodon :

_-_Bien, alors Monsieur le porteur de l'Anneau, action ou vérité ?

_-_Action.

_-_Tu vas faire le tour de la Communauté à cloche pied avec un morceau de sucre sur le nez.

Severus avait un sourire sadique, car il savait que c'était totalement impossible. Cependant, le hobbit le posséda en beauté en léchouillant le morceau de sucre et en le collant sur son nez, puis il put faire le tour de la Communauté sans problème. Sirius explosa de rire et lança :

_-_Là, il t'a eu Sev !

_-_Je le reconnais. À toi Frodon.

Le porteur toucha la baguette et la magie contenue dans la baguette réagit violemment avec le mal contenu dans l'Anneau. Une lumière violente engloba Frodon et l'Anneau, mais la magie se connecta avec celle de tous les sorciers-elfes et lutta farouchement contre le mal. En faisant cela, un tremblement de terre secoua toute la Moria réveillant ses habitants. Mais personne de la Communauté n'y fit attention. Alors que les sorciers-elfes sentaient leur magie réagir, tous virent la lumière se concentrer sur l'Anneau et Frodon sentit le mal se retrouver bloquer dans sa surface métallique, et il se sentait mieux que jamais. Tout content alors que la lumière disparaissait, il fit tourner joyeusement la baguette qui pointa Hermione.

_-_Hermione, action ou vérité ?

_-_Action.

_-_Heu... ! Tu vas faire le tour de la Communauté en tournoyant sur toi-même.

Hermione se leva et fit ce que lui ordonnait Frodon et elle alla vomir dans un coin de la pièce alors que tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se marraient comme des fous. Hermione fit disparaître les preuves de son malaise en leur lançant des regards noirs. Extrêmement vexée, elle alla s'asseoir d'un pas raide et fit tourner la baguette qui pointa Sam.

_-_Sam, action ou vérité ?

_-_Heu... Vérité ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir ?

Sam devint tout rouge, lança un regard un peu gêné vers Legolas puis murmura :

_-_J'ai toujours voulu apprendre l'elfique et rencontrer des elfes.

Legolas regarda gentiment le hobbit joufflu tout rouge et lui dit :

_-_Je t'apprendrai ma langue.

_-_Merci, monsieur Legolas.

_-_Bon, Sam, à toi de tourner, lança James.

Le hobbit toucha la baguette et demanda :

_-_C'est normal que ça picote ?

_-_Oui, c'est normal, c'est la magie que tu ressens, lui répondit doucement Lily.

_-_Oh ! D'accord, merci mam'selle.

James se mit à se moquer de sa femme et se prit une belle beigne inoffensive pour le plus grand amusement de leur fils. La baguette tourna sur elle-même et pointa vers Pippin. Sam demanda :

_-_Pippin, action ou vérité ?

_-_Vérité.

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux Sacquet de Besace pour qu'ils vous détestent à ce point ?

_-_Oh ! Trois fois rien. Je les ai simplement arrosés avec du fumier et du purin.

Toute la Communauté de l'Anneau éclata de rire en écoutant les mauvais coups de Pippin. Le jeune hobbit fit tourner la baguette qui pointa son cousin, Merry.

_-_Merry, action ou vérité ?

_-_Action.

_-_Tu vas faire deux fois le tour de la Communauté de l'Anneau en marchant sur les mains.

_-_Pippin, je te déteste, grogna Merry.

Le hobbit grognant se mit sur les mains et commença la difficile épreuve. Il tomba plusieurs fois, s'étrangla autant en marchant sur sa cape et enfin, il s'effondra sur la place en soufflant comme un bœuf. Tout en respirant bruyamment, Merry fit tourner la baguette qui pointa Ron.

_-_Ron, action ou vérité ?

_-_Vérité.

_-_Depuis quand tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?

_-_Je... Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu quand elle est entrée dans notre compartiment. J'avais onze ans.

Hermione devint écarlate alors que Lily murmurait :

_-_C'est tellement romantique.

_-_Beurk ! lança Sirius en faisant semblant de vomir.

Aragorn pouffa de rire devant la tête du sorcier-elfe alors que Severus lui lançait froidement :

_-_Je me demande encore comment tu as pu avoir autant de succès avec les filles avec un tel état d'esprit.

Ron totalement écarlate fit tourner la baguette qui pointa vers Legolas. Ron lança :

_-_Legolas, action ou vérité ?

_-_Action.

_-_D'accord. Tu vas faire rire Severus.

Legolas tenta désespérément de faire rire Severus, mais en vain. Vingt minutes d'efforts plus tard, l'elfe sylvain abandonna, Severus était aussi ouvert qu'une porte de prison. Avec un immense sourire satanique, Ron lui dit :

_-_Bien, comme gage, tu vas...

_-_Oui ?

_-_Embrasser Gimli, sur la bouche.

Les deux victimes de Ron s'insurgèrent violemment en le regardant avec horreur. Gandalf pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de Legolas. Aragorn et Boromir regardaient avec beaucoup d'amusement Gimli et Legolas alors que les hobbits et les maraudeurs étaient explosés de rire. Alia, Harry et Ron étaient pliés de rire alors que Hermione et Lily regardaient Ron avec sévérité. Legolas demanda en frissonnant de dégout :

_-_Je peux avoir un autre gage ?

_-_Bien sûr, tu peux te déshabiller entièrement et en te déhanchant en musique.

Harry explosa bruyamment de rire en imaginant Legolas faire un strip tease sur la musique du chanteur moldu Joe Cocker «You can leave your hat on ». Les garçons ne rirent plus quand les trois filles se mirent à rougir en imaginant Legolas nu. Alia, Hermione et Lily se lancèrent un regard mutin, puis toutes les trois se mirent à siffler et hurlèrent :

_-_Le strip tease, le strip tease, le strip tease !

Legolas lança un regard encore plus horrifié vers les trois femmes. Elles seraient prêtes à lui sauter dessus dis donc. Ne voulant en aucun cas finir entre les pattes de femelles en chaleur, Legolas chopa Gimli et lui roula rapidement une pelle, puis le relâcha et tous les deux crachotèrent avec dégoût. En frissonnant de dégoût, Legolas s'exclama :

_-_Berk ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

_-_Vous avez raison mon cher elfe, répondit Gandalf alors que les autres étaient hilares sauf Gimli qui continuait à cracher par terre.

A suivre


	16. note

A qui de droit

Si j'écris cette note, c'est pour vous prévenir que durant une année je ne posterai plus car je fais un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations en un an, c'est le BTS le plus difficile c'est pour cela que je vais me concentrer sur mes études et pas sur mes fics. J'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne posterai rien.

Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes mes fics sont en hiatus.

Bonne journée.


	17. La tombe de Balin

Chapitre 16, La tombe de Balin

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau allèrent se coucher. Ils étaient tous fatigués mais leur moral était haut grâce à l'idée de Ron et à la protection des sorciers-elfes. Le seul qui ne se reposa pas fut Gandalf qui décida de faire le guet même s'il savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien et puis cela lui permis de réfléchir sur le chemin à prendre. Alors que la nuit était largement tombée, un sort vicieusement lancé par Severus l'envoya chez Morphée. Il se réveilla un peu avant tout le monde, mais compris en se sentant en pleine forme qu'un des sorciers-elfes l'avait endormi. Par simple vengeance, il réveilla tout le monde et dit :

_-_Durant la nuit, j'ai pris ma décision. Je n'aime pas l'idée de la voie du milieu, et je n'aime pas l'odeur de la voie de gauche, il y a une atmosphère viciée par là, ou je ne suis pas un guide. Je prendrais la voie de droite.

Il regarda vers les autres et conclue en disant :

_-_Il est grand temps de recommencer à grimper.

En soupirant lourdement, tous se levèrent, puis après avoir retiré les sorts, ils reprirent leur marche. Aragorn était très étonné en entendant les sorciers-elfes qui continuaient à rire. Très curieux, il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi riez-vous ?

_-_En fait, tu te rappelles l'action de Legolas ?

_-_Oui, faire rire Severus.

_-_C'est ça, pouffa Remus.

_-_Oui et alors?

_-_On a jamais vu Severus rire, explosa Harry qui se lança un sort d'insonorisation pour ne plus faire de bruit.

Legolas leur lança un regard furieux, il s'était bien fait avoir tiens. Gandalf se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

_-_Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sadique.

Il n'y eut aucun bruit du côté des sorciers-elfes, car ils s'étaient tous lancés des sorts de silence pour que personne ne les entende rire comme des fous. Durant le reste de la marche très silencieuse, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun danger, n'entendirent aucun bruit et ne virent rien à part la faible lueur émise par le bâton de Gandalf. Le passage qu'ils avaient choisi serpentait en montant régulièrement tout en décrivant de grandes courbes ascendantes. En s'élevant, le couloir devenait plus haut et plus large. De part les parois lisses et le sol damé, ils comprirent tous qu'ils avançaient sur une ancienne route importante et ils progressaient plus vite qu'auparavant.

Malgré un meilleur moral grâce à la présence des sorciers-elfes, Frodon se sentait oppressé, et il entendait derrière la Communauté de l'Anneau un pas qui ne leur appartenait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les sorciers-elfes ressentaient la même chose. Tous avaient marché autant que le pouvait les hobbits, mais là, les semi-hommes étaient complètement épuisés. Heureusement, alors qu'ils ne commençaient plus à pouvoir sentir leurs pieds les murs à droite et à gauche s'évanouirent. La Communauté de l'Anneau avait traversé une porte vouté qui donnait sur un immense espace vide et sombre. Tous sentaient un courant d'air chaud rassurant derrière eux qui contrastait avec le souffle glaciale et inquiétant devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se serrèrent avec inquiétude les uns contre les autres. Les sorciers-elfes tirèrent leurs baguettes prêts à réagir au moindre bruit, leurs sens braqués sur le lieu en face d'eux. Le seul qui avait l'air content, était Gandalf. Le vieux magicien leur dit :

_-_J'ai choisi la bonne voie. Nous arrivons enfin dans les parties habitables, et je pense que nous ne sommes plus très loin du côté Est. Mais nous sommes haut, plus hauts que les Rigoles sombres, sauf erreur de ma part. À en juger par l'atmosphère, nous devons nous trouver dans une vaste salle. Je vais me risquer à faire un peu de véritable lumière.

Il leva son bâton et sursauta quand les baguettes et une boule s'illuminèrent éclairant violemment toute la salle. Tous virent une pièce immense avec de hauts murs noirs, et au fond, trois entrées en formes d'arche plus sombres que les murs. L'une était droit devant eux et les deux autre de chaque côtés de la première. Gandalf leur demanda d'éteindre immédiatement les lumières pour ne pas rameuter les créatures qui vivaient dans la Moria. D'un coup, l'obscurité reprit ses droits dans la pièce vide. Le vieux magicien lança un vilain regard vers les elfes et chuchota :

_-_C'est tout ce que nous nous permettrons pour le moment. Il y avait autrefois de grandes fenêtres aux flancs de la montagne, et des puits qui menaient à la lumière dans les parties supérieurs des mines. Je crois que nous les avons atteintes à présents. Mais il fait de nouveau nuit à l'extérieur et on ne pourra le voir avant le matin. Si je ne me trompe pas, demain nous pourrons voir pointer le jour. Mais en attendant, mieux vaut ne pas aller plus loin. Reposons-nous.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui observait avec méfiance les environs et lui demanda :

_-_Harry, ta famille et toi pourriez-vous nous créer un endroit protégé pour que nous ne risquions rien ? Car si les choses se sont bien passés pour l'instant et que la plus grande partie de la route est derrière nous, nous n'en avons pas encore fini et il y a encore un long chemin pour descendre jusqu'aux portes qui ouvrent sur le monde.

En deux coups de baguettes, les sorciers-elfes créèrent un endroit parfaitement protégé où la Communauté de l'Anneau put se reposer sans problème car Alia dans un soucis de confort avait lancé un sort de chauffage à toute la troupe. Ils avaient donc chaud alors qu'il y avait un afflux de d'air froid qui provenait de l'arche à l'Est. Malgré la protection offerte par les sorciers-elfes, ils se sentaient tous oppressés et même apeurés comme si le croc mitaine allait surgir de l'immensité et le vide des mines abandonnées. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence angoissant, Sam dit :

_-_Il devait y avoir une grande foule de nains ici à une certaine époque, et tous plus actifs que des blaireaux pendant cinq cent ans pour construire tout ceci. Et la plus grande dans le roc dur, encore ! Pourquoi ont-ils tout ça? Ils ne vivaient pas dans des trous sombres, sûrement !

_-_Ce ne sont pas des trous. C'est ici le Grand Royaume et la cité des nains de Cavenain. Et jadis ce n'était pas sombre, mais rempli de lumière et de splendeur comme le célèbre encore nos chansons.

À ce moment, Gimli se mit à chanter une ode à la Moria, racontant l'histoire, la création et la légende de l'ancienne capitale des nains. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau applaudirent Gimli, et Sam s'exclama :

_-_J'aime ça. J'aimerai l'apprendre. « En la Moria, à Khazad-dûm ! » Mais ça fait paraître les ténèbres plus lourdes de penser à toutes ces lampes. Y-a-t-il encore des tas de joyaux et d'or qui restent ici ?

Gimli resta silencieux et ce fut Gandalf qui répondit :

_-_Des tas de joyaux ? Non. Les orques ont souvent pillé la Moria. Il ne reste rien dans les salles supérieurs. Depuis la fuite des nains, plus personne n'ose explorer les puits et chercher les trésors dans les profondeurs. Ils sont noyés dans l'eau ou dans l'ombre de la peur.

_-_Pourquoi les nains veulent-ils revenir alors? demanda Sam.

_-_Pour le mithril. La richesse de la Moria ne résidait pas dans l'or et les joyaux, ces jouets de nains, ni dans le fer, leur serviteur. Ces choses-là, ils les trouvaient ici, c'est vrai, surtout le fer, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de creuser pour cela. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient l'obtenir par le commerce. En effet, on ne trouve qu'ici l'argent de la Moria ou vrai-argent. Les elfes l'appelaient mithril. Les nains ont un surnom qu'ils ne disent pas. La valeur en était deux fois plus grande que celle de l'or, et maintenant il n'a pas de prix car il en reste bien peu à la surface de la terre et même les orques n'osent fouiller ici pour en obtenir. Les filons mènent en direction du Nord vers le Caradhras, et descendent dans les ténèbres. Les nains ne racontent pas d'histoires dessus, mais si le mithril fut l'origine de leur richesse, il amena aussi leur destruction. Ils creusèrent avec trop d'avidité, allèrent trop profondément et ils dérangèrent ainsi ce qu'ils fuirent; le Fléaux de Durïn. De ce qu'ils avaient rapporté à la lumière, les orques ont presque tout rassemblé, et ils l'ont donné en tribut à Sauron qui le convoite. Le mithril ! Il faisait l'objet du désir de tous. Malléable comme le cuivre et poli comme le verre. Léger comme une plume et pourtant dur comme de l'acier trempé. Il ressemblait à de l'argent mais il ne se ternissait pas avec le temps. Les elfes l'adoraient et créèrent l'ithildìn que vous avez vu sur les portes. Bilbon avait un corselet de mailles de mithril qui lui avait donné Thorïn. Je me demande ce qu'il en est advenu. Il doit ramasser la poussière à la Maison des Mathoms de Grand'Cave, je suppose.

_-_Comment ? s'exclama Gimli que l'étonnement tira de son silence. Un corselet d'argent de la Moria ? C'était un présent royal !

_-_Oui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais la valeur en était plus grande que celle de la Comté entière avec tout ce qu'elle contient.

Frodon ne dit rien, mais passa la main sous sa tunique pour toucher les anneaux de sa cottes de mailles. Un profond silence tomba et tous s'endormirent les uns après les autres. Frodon était en train de se tortiller pour trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir quand la peur l'enveloppa comme un souffle venu des profondeurs. Il avait les mains glacées et le front humide. Il écouta. Il concentra toute sa pensée sur l'écoute et sur rien d'autre durant un temps infiniment long, mais il n'entendit aucun son, pas même l'écho imaginaire d'un pas.

Il allait enfin s'endormir quand, très loin, à l'endroit où se trouvait l'arche de l'Ouest, il crût voir deux points de lumière comme des yeux brillants. En voyant cela, il se releva d'un bond, réveillant Harry en sursaut. Le sorcier-elfe regarda vers le hobbit, puis vers la direction que regardait Frodon. Tous les deux virent les deux yeux s'approcher lentement alors que des chuchotements s'élevaient. Frodon allait se mettre à crier quand Harry le retint et lui murmura :

_-_Il ne nous voit pas, ne peut pas nous entendre et ne peut même plus ressentir l'Anneau. Il va se perdre à nous chercher. Alors tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

Rassuré, Frodon eut un sourire puis s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain, il se réveilla pour s'apercevoir que les autres parlaient doucement près de lui et qu'une faible lumière tombait sur son visage. Loin au-dessus de l'arche de l'Est, un long rayon pâle venait par un puits d'aération près de la voûte. La lumière s'étendait aussi, faible et lointaine, à travers la salle pour l'arche du Nord.

Frodon s'assit alors que Gandalf dit :

_-_Bonjour ! Car il fait enfin jour. J'avais raison, comme vous pouvez le voir. Nous nous trouvons sur la face orientale de la Moria. Nous devrions trouver les Grandes Portes avec la fin de ce jour et voir les eaux du Lac du Miroir s'étendre devant nous dans la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres.

_-_J'en serais heureux, dit Gimli. J'ai regardé la Moria, et elle est très grande, mais elle est devenue sombre et terrible, et nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe de ceux de ma race. Je doute à présent que Balïn soit jamais venu ici.

Après leur petit déjeuner, Gandalf décida de repartir afin de rattraper le temps perdu.

_-_Nous nous sommes bien reposés et en repartant maintenant nous pourrons quitter la Moria avant la nuit.

_-_Bien, quel chemin prendrons-nous ? Cette arche à l'Est, là-bas ? demanda Boromir.

_-_Peut-être. À moins que je ne me sois complètement égaré, je pense que nous nous trouvons au-dessus et au Nord des Grandes Portes, et il ne serait peut-être pas facile de trouver la bonne route pour les atteindre. L'arche de l'Est est peut-être la bonne route, mais nous ferions bien de regarder un peu aux alentours avant de décider. Allons vers cette lumière dans la porte Nord. Si nous pouvions trouver une fenêtre, cela nous aiderait bien. Mais je crains que la lumière ne descende par des puits profonds.

La Communauté de l'Anneau passa sous l'arche Nord et arriva dans un large couloir. La lueur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils découvrirent que la lumière venait d'une haute porte en pierre sur la droite. Après trois jours d'obscurité presque totale, le peu de lumière présente rendait la pièce plus éclairé qu'en plein soleil. Ils durent cligner des paupières quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ils créèrent un énorme nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser bruyamment et les fit trébucher sur le seuil. La pièce était éclairée par un large puits en oblique et loin au-dessus, ils pouvaient voir un petit coin de ciel bleu. Le rayon de lumière tombait directement sur une table placée au milieu de la salle. L'objet était composé d'un bloc unique assez long sur lequel était posé une grande dalle en pierre blanche.

_-_On dirait un tombeau, murmura Frodon.

_-_Mais non, c'est une table en pierre, lança Ron.

_-_Je sais, je sais, c'est un autel de sacrifice où les jeunes vierges étaient violées par des barbares sanguinaires ! beugla Sirius.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de lassitude devant la bêtise des deux sorciers-elfes, d'ailleurs, Sirius reçut une claque de la part de Lily et Ron de la part d'Hermione. Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau pouffèrent de rire devant la tête des deux autres. Pendant ce temps, Gandalf observait la table et remarqua des runes gravées dans la pierre. Il dit aux autres :

_-_Ce sont des runes de Daeron, il est écrit : « Balïn, fils de Fundïn. Seigneur de la Moria. »

_-_Il est donc mort, je le craignais, murmura Frodon.

Gimli ramena son capuchon sur son visage en signe de deuil. Tous se tinrent silencieusement auprès du tombeau de Balïn. Sirius secoua la tête et suivit par les autres sorciers-elfes qui en avaient eux-aussi assez de la mort, fouillèrent la pièce. Ils trouvèrent une autre porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, ainsi qu'un escalier. Ils découvrirent aussi dans des ossements d'orques et de nains un livre que Lily donna à Gandalf qui le leur déchiffra. Il arriva rapidement à la fin du livre qui était en fait un livre de compte pour les nains. Il lut les dernières phrases :

_-_« Nous ne pouvons sortir. Nous ne pouvons sortir. Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Fraï, Lòni et Nâli sont tombés là. » Il y a quelques lignes qui sont illisibles, le reste dit « partis, il y a cinq jours ». Les dernières lignes sont les suivantes. « L'étang monte jusqu'au mur de la Porte de l'Ouest. Le guetteur de l'eau a pris Oïn. Nous ne pouvons sortir. La fin vient ». Puis il y a cela « des tambours, des tambours dans les profondeurs. » Je me demande ce que cela signifie. La dernière chose écrite est un griffonnage traînant de lettres elfiques: « ils arrivent. » Il n'y a plus rien.

_-_Alors l'horreur qui a jailli du lac se nomme le guetteur ? murmura Alia.

_-_Ça ressemblait à un poulpe, remarqua Hermione.

_-_J'ai faim. Je me ferais bien des beignets de calmar, lança Ron.

Gandalf eut un léger sourire en voyant les sorciers-elfes qui remontaient toujours le moral de la Communauté de l'Anneau par des paroles amusantes. Sirius se tourna vers Ron et lança :

_-_Il est hors de question de faire demi-tour pour faire des beignets de calamar.

Gandalf décida de garder le livre et allait parler quand un roulement profond et lugubre se fit entendre. Effrayés, ils bondirent vers la porte et le même bruit se répéta. Remus s'exclama :

_-_Des tambours, des tambours dans les profondeurs.

_-_On sait maintenant ce qu'ils voulaient dire, lança froidement Severus.

Soudain un cor sonna, puis plusieurs autres répondirent avec des cris stridents. La situation s'aggrava quand ils entendirent le bruit doux et délicat d'une troupe armée jusqu'aux dents fonçant vers eux avec la même douceur qu'une troupe de bulldozer conduit par des poivrots. Legolas cria :

_-_Ils viennent.

_-_Nous ne pouvons sortir, dit Gimli.

_-_Ça me rappelle quelque chose, lança Severus sarcastique.

_-_Pris au piège ! Pourquoi me suis-je attardé ? gémit Gandalf.

_-_Pour lire un livre, dit Sirius.

_-_Ah ah ! Très amusant, mais on rira quand on se sera sorti de ce guêpier, siffla Gandalf.

_-_Ce n'est pas un guêpier, c'est une mine, indiqua Hermione.

Malgré la peur, tous eurent un sourire.

_-_Et bien c'est une mine envahie, il y a des orques, des ourouks noirs du Mordor et aussi un grand troll des cavernes, je pense, dit Boromir qui referma la porte.

Harry, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et le roux lança :

_-_Tu te rappelles Harry ?

_-_Ouais, c'était le bon temps, répondit Harry avec un petit air mélancolique.

Très étonnés, les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se tournèrent vers les trois jeunes et Harry leur révéla :

_-_En première année, quand on avait onze ans, on a combattu et vaincu un troll des montagnes.

_-_A onze ans ? s'écria Aragorn, aussi stupéfait que les autres.

-Comment ? demanda Boromir alors que James et Lily devenaient blêmes.

_-_C'est pas le moment, là ! brailla Legolas.

Un ricanement et un sort plus tard, la porte avait disparu et tous purent entendre les orques hurler de frustration de l'autre côté. Sirius rangea sa baguette, s'adossa près de Boromir qui le regardait avec curiosité, et dit :

_-_Maintenant Harry, raconte à tout le monde la stupidité que vous avez faites.

Severus eut un rictus sarcastique qui prouva à tous que ce qu'ils avaient fait, était particulièrement stupide. Les regards de la Communauté de l'Anneau allaient de Sirius aux trois jeunes et inversement. L'animagus chien enfonça le clou en disant :

_-_Allez, on t'écoute !

_-_Heu... en fait... heu...

Les trois compères se regardèrent, puis Harry se jeta à l'eau :

_-_Voilà, c'était donc en première année et un troll des montagnes est entré dans notre école avec l'aide d'un professeur. Ron avait encore insulté Hermione et...

_-_Oui, bon ! On le saura ! bougonna Ron.

_-_Ron, tu avais autant de tact qu'une passoire, répliqua Hermione avec un léger sourire.

_-_Et ? demanda Aragorn.

_-_Nous sommes allés la prévenir, mais elle était déjà au courant.

_-_Comment ? demanda Frodon qui voulait en apprendre plus sur la vie de Harry et des sorciers-elfes.

_-_Oh ! Tout simplement le troll tentait de l'écraser à coup de massue.

_-_Par les Valar ! s'exclama Legolas horrifié.

_-_Et qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Gandalf alors que tous les autres étaient pendus aux lèvres de Harry.

_-_Et bien, pendant qu'Hermione se cachait, que Ron lui lançait des débris dessus, je... je me suis jeté sur le dos du troll et... et je lui ai enfoncé ma baguette dans le nez...

_-_... ?

_-_Tu as quoi ? s'exclama Aragorn alors que tous, les autres et surtout les sorciers-elfes étaient pliés de rire.

_-_Hey ! On n'avait que onze ans. Et puis le troll m'a attrapé par la cheville et a tenté de m'assommer avec sa massue, mais Ron a lancé un sort de lévitation et l'a assommé avec sa propre arme.

A suivre


	18. La chute de Gandalf

La chute de Gandalf, chapitre 17

Alors que tout le monde riait, un craquement résonna et ils virent avec horreur la porte réapparaître. Un bras et une épaule énorme recouverts d'une peau écailleuse verte sombre passèrent par la porte qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Ensuite, un grand pied, plat et sans doigt, se glissa en dessous. À l'extérieur, le silence était mortel. Boromir s'élança en avant et s'attaqua de toute sa force au bras. Mais son épée rebondit, dévia et tomba de sa main ébranlée. La lame était ébréchée.

Soudain, à son propre étonnement, Frodon sentit la colère enflammer son cœur.

_-_LA COMTÉ ! cria-t-il, et bondissant au côté de Boromir, il se baissa et porta à l'horrible pied un furieux coup de Dard. Un hurlement s'éleva et le pied se retira précipitamment, arrachant presque Dard des mains du hobbits. Des gouttes noirs coulèrent de la lame et fumèrent sur le sol. Boromir aidé de Sirius se ruèrent vers la porte et la refermèrent brutalement.

_-_Un pour la Comté ! cria Aragorn. La morsure des hobbits est profonde ! Vous avez une bonne lame. Frodon, fils de Dogon !

Les sorciers-elfes félicitaient le hobbit quand un fracas se fit entendre contre la porte, suivit d'un autre et puis qu'un autre et puis d'un autre. Sous les coups de bélier et de marteaux, la porte se fendit. Voyant cela, les sorciers-elfes se placèrent devant et s'organisèrent pour une meilleur défense. Une partie s'occupa de la défense et l'autre de l'attaque. Le battant s'écarta en chancelant et l'ouverture s'agrandit brusquement. Des flèches entrèrent en sifflant, mais elles furent déviées par les protections. Harry pointa un bras vers les orques qu'il voyait et siffla :

_-_Fulgur !

Des traits de lumière ressemblant à des flèches, foncèrent sur les orques et les tuèrent. James, Sirius et Remus imitèrent Harry tandis que Severus redevint le mangemort puissant qu'il avait été autrefois. Il lançait de puissant sort de mort et de souffrance. Alia, Lily, Hermione et Ron protégeaient les combattants. Épouvantés avec cette puissance, les autres orques s'enfuirent en hurlant.

_-_C'est le moment ! cria Gandalf. Partons avant que le troll ne revienne.

Alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient et avant même que Pippin et Merry puissent atteindre l'escalier, un énorme chef orque presque de la taille d'un homme, vêtu de la tête au pied de mailles noires, bondit dans la chambre. Derrière lui, ses suivants se pressaient dans la porte. L'orque attaqua de la lance et bien protégé derrière son bouclier. Tous les sorciers-elfes lui lancèrent de puissants sorts, mais tous étaient repoussés par le bouclier, jusqu'à ce que Severus eut une idée. Il transforma le sol pour qu'il devienne un miroir et tous les autres lancèrent des sorts sur le sol. Les traits de lumières étaient réfléchis par le miroir et tuait efficacement les orques. Malheureusement, un doloris toucha Aragorn qui s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle souffrance. Les sorts s'arrêtèrent rapidement faute d'orques. Lily lança un sort de soin sur le pauvre dunadan alors que James accompagné de Remus l'aidaient à se relever et à fuir.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en courant, Boromir tira la porte Est qui grinça sur ses gongs. Elle avait de chaque côté un grand anneau de fer mais ne pouvait être bloquée. Gandalf voyant cela s'exclama :

_-_Fuyez tous par l'escalier ! Attendez-moi quelques minutes en bas, mais si je ne viens pas bientôt, continuez. Allez-vite et choisissez des chemins conduisant à droite et descendant.

_-_Nous ne pouvons vous laisser tenir la porte seul ! s'écria Aragorn qui ressentait encore les effets du sort.

_-_Faites ce que je vous ai dit ! Les épées ne servent plus à rien ici. Allez !

Avant qu'Aragorn puisse dire quoique se soit devant un magicien furieux, Sirius pointa sa baguette sur les portes et cria :

_-_COLLAPORTA ! Maintenant, elles sont scellées, rien ni personne ne pourra les ouvrir. Alors maintenant, on se tire !

Les sorciers-elfes se séparèrent, James et Harry devant, Sirius et Severus derrière et les autres sur les côtés. Remerciant la magie des sorciers-elfes, la Communauté de l'Anneau dévala une volée d'escalier sous la lumière des Lumos. Aragorn respirait et marchait lourdement aidé par Boromir et Remus. De temps à autre, le son des tambours battait et roulait dans les cavernes vides. Entraînés par Gandalf, ils suivaient aveuglément le couloir et descendaient de temps en temps une volée d'escalier. Au bas du septième, Gandalf s'arrêta.

_-_Il commence à faire chaud ! Nous devrions être descendus au moins au niveau des portes, à présent. Il nous faudra bientôt chercher un tournant à gauche pour nous mener vers l'Est. J'espère que ce n'est pas loin. Je suis très fatigué. Il m'est nécessaire de me reposer un moment, dit-il en haletant.

_-_C'est normal, le coupa Lily. À votre âge, c'est de la folie. Je n'ai pas de potion revitalisante, mais je connais un sort qui fera l'affaire.

En effet, grâce à sa formation de médicomage, elle connaissait un sort qui permettait de chasser la fatigue, mais c'était dangereux, car la fatigue serait deux fois plus forte quand il cesserait de fonctionner. Mais c'était un risque à courir et puis ils seraient à l'abri quand le sort s'estompera soit dans quatre heures. Gandalf se sentit en pleine forme. Il la remercia, puis tous repartirent afin de mettre le plus de distance entre les orques et eux. Gimli en regardant devant lui dit :

_-_Je crois qu'il y a une lumière devant nous. Mais ce n'est pas celle du jour. Elle est rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_-_Et bien, ça peut-être du feu. Ou alors un rayon de lumière touche un rubis d'une taille exceptionnellement incroyable, s'extasia Hermione.

Les plus jeunes la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis Ron lui dit :

_-_Hermignonne, les orques ont tout volé. Donc je pencherai sur un brasier monstrueux qui nous transformera en cendre en moins de dix secondes.

Severus devint blême, car les sombrales avaient une peur panique du feu. Harry lança un regard compatissant vers l'ancien mangemort. Il continua pourtant à avancer alors qu'au fond de lui, le sombrale était tétanisé. Bientôt, l'hypothèse de Ron se vérifia. Ils descendirent jusqu'à une arcade basse où l'air était très chaud. À leur arrivée à la voûte, Gandalf s'engagea dessous, leur faisant signe d'attendre. Comme il se tenait juste au-delà de l'ouverture, ils voyaient son visage éclairé d'une lueur rouge. Il revint vivement et dit :

_-_Il y a un mauvais coup préparé pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais je sais où nous sommes.

_-_C'est déjà ça, lança froidement Severus.

_-_Où doit-on aller maintenant ? demanda Remus.

_-_La pièce qu'il y a là, est la seconde salle. Les portes sont proches. Là-bas, à l'extrémité Est, sur la gauche, pas plus d'un quart de mille. Il faut simplement traverser le pont, monter un vaste escalier, suivre une large route, traverser la première salle...

Il fut coupé par Sirius qui lança :

_-_Une rivière, une forêt vierge, un troupeau d'hippogriffe en rut, quatre autoroutes, cinq champs de blés...

Les hobbits pouffèrent de rire soulagés par les sorciers-elfes qui venaient une fois encore de leur remonter le moral. Gandalf poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude et dit :

_-_Non, on ne traverse pas ça. Après la première salle, c'est la sortie. Et au lieu de dire des bêtises, venez voir !

Tous virent une immense salle caverneuse plus haute et plus vaste que toutes celles qu'ils avaient vues. Ils pouvaient voir des milliers de piliers taillés en forme d'arbres et juste en face d'eux, au pied de deux énormes piliers s'était ouverte une grande fissure. C'est de là que venait la lumière rouge, et de temps à autre, des flammes en léchaient le bord et entouraient le bas des colonnes. De sombres rubans de fumés flottaient dans l'air chaud.

_-_Si nous étions arrivés par la grande route descendant des salles supérieures, nous aurions été pris au piège ici. Espérons que le feu reste maintenant derrière nous et continuons. Allons ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Alors qu'il parlait en lançant de temps à autre un regard noir vers Sirius, ils entendirent de nouveau le battement des tambours qui les poursuivait inlassablement. Au plus profond des ombres de l'extrémité Ouest de la salle venaient des cris et des sonneries de cors. Les piliers semblaient trembler et les flammes palpiter.

_-_Allons-y pour la dernière course ! Si le soleil brille à l'extérieur, nous avons encore une chance de nous échapper. Suivez-moi ! s'écria Gandalf.

Il tourna à gauche et traversa vivement le sol uni de la salle. La distance était plus grande qu'ils ne le pensaient. Tout en courant, ils entendirent le battement et l'écho de nombreux pieds qui se pressaient à leur poursuite. Un cri strident retentit, ils avaient été vus. Il y eut un tintement et un cliquetis d'acier. Une flèche siffla au-dessus de la tête de Frodon.

_-_Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela, le feu les a coupés de nous. Nous sommes du mauvais côté, dit Boromir.

_-_Regardez devant vous ! cria Gandalf. Le pont est tout près. Il est dangereux et étroit.

Tous virent un précipice sans fin qu'enjambait un mince pont en pierre sans bordure ni parapet. Gandalf s'arrêta au bord et les autres s'assemblèrent derrière lui.

_-_Prenez la tête Gimli ! Ensuite, continuez tout droit, montez l'escalier qui se trouve au-delà de la porte.

Les flèches tombaient parmi eux sans faire de dégâts grâce à la protection des sorciers-elfes. Frodon regarda derrière lui et vit des formes noires et pullulantes, il semblait y avoir des centaines d'orques. Ils brandissaient des lances et des cimeterres qui luisaient rouges comme du sang à la lumière du feu. Legolas, encocha une flèche mais il n'arriva pas à terminer son geste, car il vit deux énormes trolls qui jetaient des dalles pour faire un pont au-dessus du feu. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui avait effrayé l'elfe, c'était une grande ombre où résidait un puissant pouvoir et une terreur tout aussi grande. Tous virent cette chose bondir par-dessus les flammes, elle tenait une épée et un fouet à plusieurs lanières.

_-_Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! gémit Legolas. Un Balrog ! Un Balrog est arrivé.

_-_Le fléau de Durïn ! s'écria Gimli.

_-_Un Balrog, je comprends maintenant, chuchota Gandalf.

_-_NON ! HARRY !

Tous regardèrent le sorcier-elfe, sauf qu'il n'y avait plus un sorcier-elfe, mais un dragon noir tout en crocs, en griffes et en flammes. Le Dragon poussa un rugissement puissant faisant trembler toute la Moria, il défia le Balrog en battant violemment des ailes. La créature du mal rugit en accepta le défi et le dragon se jeta sur lui avec une violence rare alors que le Balrog se précipitait sur eux. Gandalf comprit qu'Harry leur faisait gagner du temps et cria alors qu'il ressentait une grande fatigue lui tomber sur les épaules :

_-_Par le pont ! Fuyez ! Fuyez !

Tiré par les sorciers-elfes, toute la Communauté de l'Anneau traversa le pont alors que les deux titans se battaient avec une fureur égale. Le dragon souple et rapide avait entouré de son corps celui brûlant de son adversaire et mordait tous les endroits à porté de crocs. Le Balrog se débattait et griffait le corps du dragon. Il ne pouvait utiliser le fouet et l'épée totalement inutiles dans un combat au corps à corps. Brusquement, la queue du Balrog frappa avec violence la tête d'Harry l'assommant à moitié. Il réussit à s'extirper de l'étreinte du dragon, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le dragon secoua sa puissante tête, puis se redressa et gronda avec férocité. Le Balrog gronda :

_-Manaec mathaem nedrih rin_ ?

Cette langue était complètement inconnue pour tout le monde, sauf pour le Balrog. Ne pouvant continuer ainsi face au Dragon, le Balrog lança un coup avec toute sa force et assomma le reptile, puis le propulsa de l'autre côté du pont. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau baissèrent tous la tête et virent passer au-dessus d'eux le dragon qui s'écrasa contre la paroi. L'animal s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougea plus, sauf pour reprendre la forme d'un sorcier-elfe. James se précipita sur son fils alors que Gandalf, de plus en plus épuisé, se mit au milieu du pont afin de faire face au Balrog. Heureusement, le combat avait aussi fatigué le démon. Quand ce dernier arriva devant le pont, Gandalf était prêt. Il se tenait droit au milieu du chemin, Glamdring sortie et luisante froide et blanche. Le Balrog fit claquer son fouet mais le magicien resta ferme :

_-_Vous ne pouvez passer !

Le silence se fit seulement brisé par les efforts de James qui tentait de réveiller son fils.

_-_Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, qui détient la flamme d'Anor. Vous ne pouvez passer. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Üdün. Retournez dans l'ombre! Vous ne pouvez passer !

Le Balrog ne dit rien, mais tenta de le recouvrir d'ombre, mais en vain. Alors le démon utilisa son épée mais en rencontrant Glamdring, l'épée du mal fut brisée en fragments fondus alors que le Balrog tombait à la renverse. Le magicien vacilla sur le pont, recula d'un pas, puis se tint de nouveau immobile.

_-_Vous ne pouvez passer ! dit de nouveau Gandalf.

D'un bond, le Balrog sauta au milieu du pont. Son fouet tournoya en sifflant. Aragorn voulut intervenir, mais Remus et Sirius le retinrent. Du côté de Harry, le jeune sorcier-elfe commença à se réveiller et se tourna vers le pont. Ce qui le vit, le tétanisa. Il vit Gandalf levant son bâton, puis hurlant quelque chose en frappa le sol devant lui. Sous la violence du coup, le bâton se brisa en deux et tomba de sa main. Un rideau de flammes blanches jaillit alors que le pont s'effondrait sous le poids du Balrog. Le démon tomba en avant en poussant un cri terrible. Mais dans un dernier sursaut de malveillance, il fit tournoyer son fouet, et les lanières s'enroulèrent autour des genoux de Gandalf, l'entraînant vers le bord. Le vieux magicien chancela, tomba et malgré un vain effort pour s'accrocher à la pierre, il glissa vers le gouffre.

_-_Fuyez, fous que vous êtes ! cria-t-il en disparaissant.

La Communauté resta figée d'horreur devant cette perte. La chute du reste du pont réveilla Aragorn qui les arracha à leur stupeur en criant :

_-_Venez ! Je vais vous conduire à présent ! Nous devons obéir à son dernier commandement. Suivez-moi !

Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre, maladroitement, l'escalier qui se trouvait au-delà de la porte. Aragorn était en tête, Boromir en queue et soutenait Harry qui n'arrivait pas à concevoir que le vieux magicien était tombé. En haut, ils trouvèrent un couloir large et sonore. Ils s'enfuirent par là. Frodon entendit Sam pleurer à côté de lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit lui-aussi à pleurer tout en courant. Les roulements de tambours étaient dorénavant lents et lugubres. Devant eux, ils virent la lumière du jour qui tombait des puits, puis des hautes fenêtres et enfin, des immenses portes brisées devant lesquelles se trouvaient des orques. Il y eut un rugissement et Aragorn fut dépassé par un smilodon qui se jeta sur les créatures et les massacra jusqu'aux derniers. Le félin poussait des gémissements terribles qui se terminèrent par un couinement de stupeur quand Aragorn l'attrapa par un croc et le força à courir à côté de lui.

La Communauté sortit en coup de vent, dévala les dernières marches, seuil de la Moria. Ainsi, contre tout espoir, ils avaient enfin retrouvé le ciel, et ils sentirent le vent sur leurs visages. Ils continuèrent leur course folle, Harry ayant reprit sa forme normale courait derrière Aragorn. Quand ils ne risquèrent plus de recevoir des flèches, ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés par cette course. Quand ils furent sûr de ne plus rien craindre, le chagrin les accabla complètement et ils pleurèrent longuement. Les sorciers-elfes étaient moins touchés, car ils connaissaient mal le vieux magicien, mais cette perte ébranlait Harry. Si certains étaient debout et silencieux, les hobbits s'étaient laissés tomber à terre. Dans la Moria, les battements de tambours s'évanouirent. Aragorn dit à la Communauté de l'Anneau :

_-_Je crains hélas ! Que nous ne puissions nous attarder ici.

Le regard fixé vers les montagnes, il leva son épée et s'exclama sombrement :

_-_Adieu Gandalf ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit « Si vous passez les portes de la Moria, prenez garde ? » hélas, j'avais dit vrai ! Quel espoir nous reste-t-il sans vous ?

Ensuite, il se tourna vers la compagnie et leur dit en rengainant son épée :

_-_Il nous faut abandonner l'espoir. Au moins pourrons-nous encore être vengés. Ceignons nos reins et renonçons aux larmes ! Allons ! Nous avons devant nous une longue route et beaucoup à faire.

A suivre


	19. Arrivée à la Lothlorien

Arrivée à la Lothlorien, chapitre 18

Se levant, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Au Nord, la vallée montait par une gorge sombre entre deux avancées des montagnes, au-dessus de laquelle brillaient trois cimes blanches : le Celebdil, le Danuidhol et le Caradhras, les montagnes de la Moria.

Au sommet de la gorge, un torrent s'écoulait comme une dentelle blanche par une échelle sans fin de petites cascades, et une buée d'embruns était suspendue dans l'air autour des pieds des montagnes. Aragorn montra l'endroit et leur expliqua qu'ils auraient dû arriver par là si le Caradhras ne les en avait pas empêché. Gimli leur montra un lac long et ovale ressemblant à un fer de lance, et il leur dit avec tristesse :

_-_Voici le Lac du Miroir, le profond Kheleb-Zâram ! Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait dit : « puissiez-vous éprouver de la joie à sa vue ! Mais nous ne pourrons nous y attarder ». Maintenant, je voyagerai longtemps avant d'éprouver de nouveau la joie. C'est moi qui dois me hâter de partir, et lui qui doit rester.

La Communauté de l'Anneau suivit la route qui descendait des portes. Elle était rude, défoncée et finit par n'être plus qu'un sentier serpentant entre la bruyère et les ajoncs qui poussaient parmi les pierres crevassées. Tous pouvaient voir les restes d'une magnifique route pavée par les nains. Après un tournant, ils arrivèrent près de la prairie du Lac du Miroir, et là, non loin du bord de la route, se dressait une colonne isolée au haut brisé.

_-_C'est la Pierre de Durïn. Je ne puis passer là sans m'écarter un moment pour contempler la merveille de la vallée! s'écria Gimli.

_-_Faites-vite alors, dit Aragorn. Le soleil se couche tôt. Il faut être parti avant le crépuscule pour ne pas être mis en danger par les orques.

_-_Venez avec moi, Frodon, s'écria Gimli en s'élançant vers le lac.

Si Frodon le suivit plus lentement, les sorciers-elfes coururent derrière le nain pour voir le lac. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un lac aussi beau. La surface était tellement sombre qu'elle reflétait tout ce qu'il y avait autour du lac. C'était comme s'ils voyaient un immense miroir en forme de fer de lance. Les sorciers-elfes étaient vraiment époustouflés, c'était une vision magnifique et comprirent la joie et le bonheur du nain devant cette merveille. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps et donc, ils rejoignirent les autres afin de pouvoir repartir. Ils reprirent leur marche et ils virent de magnifiques paysages, puis ils croisèrent une source profonde, d'une clarté de cristal, d'où une eau fraîche tombait sur un rebord de pierre pour courir ensuite, scintillante et gargouillante dans un lit de roches escarpées. Gimli et Aragorn expliquèrent au reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau que le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre suivait cette rivière qui s'appelait le Cours d'Argent et qui se jetait dans l'Anduin après avoir rejoint la Nimrodel en traversant la Lothlorien. Legolas montra une espèce de Brume dorée au loin et leur dit :

_-_Là sont les bois de la Lothlorien. C'est la plus belle des résidences de mon peuple. Nuls arbres ne ressemblent à ceux de cette terre, car en automne, leurs feuilles ne tombent point, mais se muent en or. Ce n'est pas avant l'arrivée du printemps et l'éclosion de la nouvelle verdure qu'elles tombent et alors les branches sont chargées de fleurs jaunes, et le sol du bois est tout doré. Doré est la voûte et ses piliers sont d'argent, car l'écorce des arbres est lisse et grise. C'est ce que célèbrent encore nos chants dans la Forêt Noire. La joie emplirait mon cœur si je me trouvais sous les ramures de ce bois et que ce fût le printemps !

_-_Mon cœur sera heureux même en hivers, dit Aragorn. Mais le bois se trouve à de nombreux milles.

_-_Alors on ira plus vite à quatre pattes. Plus vite nous serons là-bas, plus vite nous pourrons nous reposer, lança Harry qui se transforma derechef en licorne suivit par tous les autres.

Les non-sorciers-elfes montèrent sur les animagi, puis la Communauté de l'Anneau repartit beaucoup plus rapidement vers le bois doré. Aragorn, monté sur Harry, dirigeait toute la petite troupe vers la forêt qu'ils voyaient au loin. Le dunadan était heureux d'avoir les sorciers-elfes à leurs côtés car au lieu d'une journée, le trajet ne prit que trois heures. Mais ce furent les pires trois heures pour les sorciers-elfes, ils n'en pouvaient plus et Harry était le plus atteint comme d'habitude, il avait encore présumé de ses forces. Au moins, ils étaient arrivés devant la forêt et le soleil brillait encore malgré la tombée prochaine de la nuit, leur permettant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs à la lumière du soleil déclinant. Un vent froid venant des montagnes soufflait, faisant bruir les feuilles comme des peupliers dans la brise.

_-_La Lothlorien. La Lothlorien ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'orée de la Forêt d'Or. Quel malheur que ce soit l'hiver, s'exclama Legolas en regardant tout autour de lui alors que James au-dessous de lui commençait à avoir du mal à rester debout.

Dans la lumière, les troncs étaient gris argenté et les feuilles étaient comme de l'or pur. Aragorn suivit par tous les autres membres non sorciers-elfes de la Communauté de l'Anneau descendirent de leur monture qui s'effondrèrent toutes les pattes écartées totalement épuisées. Aragorn grimaça en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient complètement épuisé les sorciers-elfes. Boromir regarda les animaux avec perplexité, ils ne pourraient jamais en transporter un seul pour les mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs de la forêt tout en sachant que le soleil se couchait. Aragorn tapota la joue poilue de Harry et lui dit :

_-_Reprends ta forme, tu seras moins fatigué.

Dans un pop, les sorciers elfes reprirent leur forme naturelle et les guerriers purent vraiment les aider. Aragorn aida Lily et Harry, Boromir Hermione et Alia, Legolas aidait James et Severus. Sirius était aidé par Gimli. Le nain était peut-être petit, mais il avait une force herculéenne. Remus en meilleur forme que les autres aida Ron qui était plus lourd que tous les sorciers-elfes sans avoir une once de graisse. Tous se mirent à avancer vers les profondeurs des bois. Aragorn tout en aidant les deux sorciers murmura avec un sourire :

_-_La Lothlorien ! Je suis heureux d'entendre de nouveau le vent dans les arbres ! Nous ne nous trouvons guère qu'à plus de cinq lieues des Portes. Mais nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. Espérons qu'ici, la vertu des elfes nous gardera cette nuit du péril qui vient derrière nous.

_-_Si tant est que les elfes demeurent encore ici, bougonna Gimli qui raffermit sa prise sur Sirius de plus en plus faible.

Legolas dit en ralentissant pour permettre à James et à Severus de souffler un peu :

_-_Il y a longtemps qu'aucun des miens n'est revenu jusqu'ici, cette terre d'où nous partîmes à une époque lointaine. Mais nous avons appris que la Lorien n'est pas encore désertée, car il existe toujours un pouvoir secret qui tient le pays à l'abri du Mal. Ses habitants se laissent néanmoins rarement voir et peut-être demeurent-ils aujourd'hui au plus profond des bois, loin de la frontière septentrionale.

_-_Ils demeurent certes au plus profond des bois. Nous devons nous débrouiller seuls ce soir. Nous irons un peu plus loin jusqu'au milieu des arbres et là, nous quitterons le sentier pour chercher un endroit où dormir, soupira Aragorn en se souvenant de certaines choses de son passé en ses lieux.

Sur ces mots, la communauté reprit sa route, les sorciers-elfes étaient de plus en plus épuisés et cela inquiétaient bigrement les membres non magique de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ils devaient aller vite pour échapper aux orcs qui les avaient suivis, mais ne pouvaient pas aller trop vite, car les sorciers-elfes ne pourraient jamais suivre une cadence trop rapide. Aragorn les guidait à travers les bois, ils étaient à plus d'un mille à l'intérieur de la forêt quand ils tombèrent sur un autre torrent. L'eau vive descendait rapidement des pentes couvertes d'arbres, grimpant vers les montagnes derrière eux à l'ouest. Tous entendaient les éclaboussures de sa chute dans les ombres à leur droite. Ses eaux noires et précipitées traversaient le sentier pour rejoindre le Cours d'Argent dans les remous de mares indistinctes parmi les racines des arbres.

-Voici la Nimrodel ! dit Legolas. Sur cette rivière, les elfes sylvestres composèrent de nombreuses chansons il y a longtemps, et nous les chantons encore dans le Nord, nous souvenant de l'Arc en Ciel dans ses cascades et des fleurs d'or qui flottaient dans son écume. Tout est sombre à présent et le Pont de la Nimrodel est rompu. Je vais me baigner les pieds, car on dit que l'eau est bienfaisante aux gens fatigués.

L'elfe s'avança, descendit la rive escarpée et entra dans la rivière.

-Suivez-moi ! cria-t-il. L'eau n'est pas profonde. Passons à gué de l'autre côté. Nous pourrons nous reposer sur l'autre rive, et le son de la cascade nous apportera peut-être le sommeil et l'oubli de notre chagrin.

Un par un, ils descendirent à la suite de Legolas. Si Frodon se tint un instant près du bord pour laisser l'eau sur ses pieds fatigués, les Maraudeurs se jetèrent dedans arrosant tout le monde au passage. Les autres poussèrent des cris outrés et sous les yeux amusés des membres non sorciers de la Communauté de l'Anneau, déclenchèrent une bataille d'eau. Les hobbits durent courir pour éviter d'être trempés. Les autres étaient stupéfaits. Les sorciers-elfes étaient épuisés et pourtant ils s'amusaient dans l'eau fraîche comme des enfants. Legolas se tourna vers Aragorn et lui dit :

-Ils sont remplis de Magie donc les bienfaits de la Nimrodel sont plus important sur eux. Mais cela ne va pas durer. Ils doivent se reposer.

-Tu as raison mon ami. Regarde, ils sont déjà fatigués.

En effet, les sorciers-elfes baillaient vigoureusement, leurs yeux se fermaient sous la fatigue. Boromir qui avait écouté l'elfe et le dunadan, se tourna vers les sorciers-elfes et leur dit :

-Bon les enfants, il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Tous les sorciers-elfes lui jetèrent un regard noir, puis Lily parlant pour tous lui répondit :

-Mon cher Boromir, vous avez de la chance que nous soyons trop fatigués ou nous nous serions vengés de la pire des façons. Cependant, vous avez tout à fait raison et il est bien l'heure de se reposer.

La Communauté de l'Anneaux aida les sorciers-elfes à quitter l'eau, puis à rejoindre un mallorn immense qui les protègerait de la pluie et d'une attaque par derrière. Là, les sorciers-elfes s'effondrèrent sous l'épuisement qu'ils ressentaient. Ils n'en pouvaient tout simplement plus, ils baillèrent, puis s'endormirent serrés les uns contre les autres, sous le regard protecteur des autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Maintenant que les sorciers-elfes dormaient, les autres s'assirent afin de se reposer et de se restaurer un peu. Les yeux dans l'obscurité ambiante, les sens déployés sur l'environnement, Legolas leur raconta des histoires de la Lothlorien que les elfes de la forêt noire se rappelaient. Elles racontaient la lumière de la soleil et des étoiles sur les prairies au bord du grand fleuve avant que le monde ne fut gris.

Finalement, Legolas se tut et tous entendirent à ce moment précis la musique de la cascade coulant mélodieusement dans les ombres. Frodon imagina presque entendre une voix qui chantait mêlée au son de l'eau vive. Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers les sorciers-elfes et chuchota :

-Dommage qu'ils dorment déjà, ils ont raté une belle histoire.

-Laissons les dormir. Ils sont complètement épuisés. Sans eux et leur magie, nous serions plusieurs fois morts, remarqua Aragorn.

-En effet ! Je pense qu'on devrait faire plus attention à eux. Vous avez vu à quel point ils étaient épuisés ? Ils nous protègent, alors je trouve normal de faire la même chose pour eux, proposa Boromir.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Mais il y a un problème, les orcs peuvent traverser la rivière et nous attaquer, non ? murmura nerveusement Frodon.

Les membres guerriers de la Communauté de l'Anneau se relevèrent et regardèrent avec méfiance l'obscurité ambiante. Ils allaient parler quand un mouvement leur fit tourner la tête. Là, ils virent que les sorciers-elfes s'étiraient en se réveillant difficilement. Le seul qui ne se réveilla pas, était Harry. Le jeune homme était profondément endormi sur un autre corps. Sa famille était émue en le regardant, soudain, Sirius explosa de rire réveillant en sursaut Harry. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil et vit une étrange protubérance. Se demandant ce que c'était, il tâta l'objet et découvrit qu'il bougeait bizarrement comme de la gelée anglaise. Très étonné, il releva la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé sur un corps et un corps qui appartenait à la seule femme qui le faisait rêver toute les nuits, Alia Malefoy. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme et à son corps parfait. Il approcha doucement son visage écarlate du sien, puis avec une grande délicatesse, l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

Pour Alia, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Enfin, son homme était à elle. Elle frissonnait de plaisir en sentant les lèvres douces de son Harry caresser les siennes. Mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait beaucoup plus. Alors elle l'attira contre elle et força la barrière de ses lèvres pour insérer sa langue et jouer avec celle de son amour. Elle eut un sourire intérieur quand elle sentit Harry sursauter en ressentant la langue d'Alia dans sa bouche. Mais au lieu de se séparer d'elle, il la prit dans une étreinte écrasante et l'embrassa avec passion. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau les regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ils s'embrassaient avec voracité depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Aragorn toussota :

-Je vois que vous allez au fond des choses tous les deux, mais ça fait plus de dix minutes que nous vous attendons et nous avons autre chose à faire que vous attendre.

Alia et Harry s'écartèrent d'un bond en ayant oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Harry se releva un peu difficilement tandis qu'Alia se levait d'un bond rouge comme une pivoine. Maintenant que tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau étaient réveillés, Merry se tourna vers Aragorn et Legolas et demanda :

-Mais comment font les elfes alors ? demanda Merry.

-On raconte que les elfes de la Lorien demeurent dans les arbres. Ce sont leurs coutumes, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont surnommés Galadhrim, les gens des arbres. Au plus profond des bois, les arbres sont très grands. Les habitants des bois ne creusent pas la terre comme les nains et ils n'édifient de place forte qu'à la venue de l'ombre, expliqua calmement Legolas.

-Et de nos jours, on pourrait juger qu'habiter dans les arbres est plus sûr que de s'asseoir par terre, marmonna Gimli.

-Mouais, sauf s'il y a une invasion de termites, lança Hermione en s'étirant.

-Ou alors un incendie de forêt, renchérit froidement Severus.

Les sorciers-elfes pouffèrent de rire alors que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau les regardaient avec lassitude, mais aussi joie car ils étaient en vie. Legolas leur lança un regard noir, puis il fit comme s'il ne les voyait pas en bondissant dans les arbres et en jouant dans les branches comme un singe. Ron le regarda sauter dans tous les sens, puis lança :

-Vous pourriez cesser de sauter partout ? Vous allez vous ramasser la tronche par terre !

Si les sorciers-elfes pouffèrent de nouveau, l'elfe leur lança un nouveau regard noir alors que Gimli disait aux hobbits qui avaient l'air de vouloir s'éparpiller :

-Ne vous éloignez pas jeune Hobbit ! On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vis dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs... Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus. Et bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'oeil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

A ce moment précis, un ordre retentit dans la forêt tandis qu'ils étaient encerclés par des elfes armés d'arcs :

-_Daro !_

Legolas se plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Severus lança un regard dédaigneux vers l'elfe de la communauté et vers le nain. Alors que Sirius se moquait de Legolas :

-Alors, après le singe, on imite le cloporte ?

James éclata de rire, de même que Ron qui lança à Gimli :

-Refait-le moi ? L'œil du faucon et l'oreille du renard ? Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais le faucon était un poil aveugle et le renard sourd comme un pot.

-Elle était bonne celle-là, pouffa Harry, alors qu'Alia et Hermione riaient de bon cœur.

Leurs rires furent vite suivit par d'autres venant des arbres et une voix douce chuchota en elfique :

_-Vous avez raison, jeunes sorciers-elfes, elle était bonne_.

Harry éclata de rire et répondit dans la même langue chantante en montrant ses amis et sa famille :

_-Merci, Je m'appelle Harry Potter, voici, Hermione Granger, Alia Malefoy, Ron Weasley, la belle rousse c'est ma mère Lily Potter, mon jumeau en plus vieux c'est mon père, James Potter. Lui, c'est Sirius Black, à côté il y a Remus Lupin et enfin Severus Rogue. Voilà pour les sorciers. _

_-Sorciers-elfes, _l'interrompit la voix étrangère.

_-Mouis bon, ensuite, vous avez les quatre hobbits Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin, les deux hommes, c'est Boromir et Aragorn. Le nain, c'est Gimli et l'elfe…_

_-Legolas de Mirkwood, nous le connaissons bien. Mais le nain ne pénètrera pas sur nos terres._

_-Pourquoi ? _demanda Harry.

Un rire répondit à sa question et Aragorn s'exclama :

_-Harry tu te souviens de la fin de l'amitié entre les elfes et les nains._

_-Heu… Faisons fonctionner nos neurones… Ah oui, la fermeture de la Moria._

_-Oui. C'est pour ça que Legolas et Gimli ne s'apprécient guère ?_

_-Au début oui, mais je pense qu'une grande amitié les soude maintenant,_ murmura Aragorn en jetant un coup d'œil vers Legolas qui eut lui aussi un léger sourire prouvant que oui, il y avait bien une amitié qui se créait entre les deux races.

_-Aragorn, Gimli est un ami, il nous a sauvé la vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être traité avec mépris, c'est à cause de cette façon de penser que la guerre a ravagé le monde magique, _répliqua froidement Harry.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit du côté des elfes, alors que Gimli sentait ses yeux le picoter sous l'émotion qui l'avait pris aux paroles du jeunes sorcier-elfe. Les Mauraudeurs, Severus, Lily, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Alia sentaient de la gêne et de la honte venir des autres elfes. Soudain, tous entendirent une voix douce chuchoter :

_-Laissez-les venir à moi ?_

-_Bien, ma reine ! _répondit l'un des elfes.

Soudain, une échelle descendit des ombres. Hermione rongée par la curiosité s'approcha de l'échelle et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. L'objet était fait avec une corde gris argent qui luisait dans l'obscurité. Malgré son aspect fragile, elle se révéla assez solide pour porter toutes la Communauté de l'Anneau. Legolas grimpa avec légèreté, suivit plus lentement par Frodon, puis Sam et enfin les sorciers-elfes qui étaient poussés par Aragorn, Boromir et Gimli. Les trois guerriers voulaient que les sorciers-elfes soient à l'abri, mais ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils avaient du mal à monter. Quand ils furent en haut, ils découvrirent une plateforme que les hommes appelaient flet et les elfes Talan. Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il ne remarqua même pas les elfes autour de lui. Il alla vers le coin le plus éloigné du bord, puis il s'effondra et s'endormit en quelques secondes vite rejoint par les autres sorciers-elfes aussi épuisés que lui. Les sorciers-elfes s'endormirent tellement vite qu'ils ne virent même pas les elfes, mais ces derniers les observèrent avec méfiance, ils ressentaient la puissance des sorciers-elfes et cette force ne les rassurait pas, loin de là.

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau eux furent rassurés en voyant leurs amis dormirent du sommeil du juste. Ils avaient vraiment eu peur quand ils avaient vu la fatigue des sorciers-elfes, une fatigue qui pourrait être mortelle si elle n'était pas contrée par un repos réparateur. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers les dormeurs, ils se tournèrent vers les elfes et firent vraiment attention à eux. Les elfes de la Lorien étaient vêtus d'un gris sombre et on ne pouvait les distinguer parmi les branches s'ils ne faisaient aucun mouvement brusque. Ils se levèrent et l'un d'eux découvrit une petite lanterne qui répondit un mince rayon d'argent. Il l'éleva pour regarder le visage de Frodon et celui de Sam. Puis il éteignit de nouveau la lumière et dit quelques mots de bienvenue dans sa langue elfique.

-Bienvenu ! répéta alors l'elfe dans la Langue Commune en parlant lentement. L'elfe expliqua que les elfes de Lorien vivaient maintenant au cœur de la forêt et n'avaient pratiquement plus de contact avec les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il révéla qu'il se nommait Haldir et que deux autres elfes étaient ses frères Rumil et Orophïn. Il leur apprit aussi qu'ils étaient au courant de leur venue par des messagers d'Elrond mais qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il existait encore des hobbits sur la terre du milieu, ils pensaient que les petites créatures étaient entrées dans la légende. Ils discutèrent tous une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau s'endorment profondément. Cependant vers le milieu de la nuit, un son de bataille retentit un peu plus loin de l'arbre sur lequel se trouvait la Communauté de l'Anneau réveillant en sursaut Frodon. Le jeune hobbit fut surpris quand il vit une tête d'elfe apparaître du trou permettant de pénétrer sur le flet. Effrayé, le hobbit demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Yrch ! dit l'elfe en un bas chuintement tout en lançant l'échelle de corde qu'il avait précédemment relevée.

-Des orques ! demanda Frodon. Que font-ils ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas de réponse car l'elfe repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vu Dard s'allumer puis s'éteindre, Frodon rampa vers l'ouverture et vit des yeux pâles s'approcher lentement d'eux, puis la lueur disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard, Haldir réapparut en disant :

-Il y avait quelque chose dans cet arbre, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pas un orque. Cette créature a disparu dès que j'ai touché le tronc. J'ai même cru que c'était un hobbit, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle était habile à se mouvoir dans les arbres. Je n'ai pas tiré pour ne pas prévenir les orques de notre présence et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de risquer une bataille à trois contre cent. Nous les avons entrainés dans la forêt où nous les attendons, aucun des orques ne ressortira vivant de la Lorien. Rendormez-vous jeune hobbit, car il vous faudra prendre la route dès qu'il fera grand jour.

-Mais et les sorciers-elfes ? Ils sont épuisés. Ils ne seront pas éveillés à temps.

-N'aies crainte, jeune hobbit, ils seront éveillés demain. La dame y veillera.

-Bien.

Frodon rassuré retourna se coucher après un coup d'œil vers les sorciers-elfes profondément endormis.

A suivre


	20. Une rencontre inoubliable

Une rencontre inoubliable chapitre 19

Le lendemain, le soleil vit les sorciers-elfes qui se réveillaient difficilement, l'épuisement les rattrapait rapidement, trop rapidement. Ils avaient dû mal à rester debout même s'ils sentaient une force importante tenter de les aider. Ils étaient tellement faibles qu'ils durent avoir l'aide des elfes et des membres les plus grands de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Boromir, Legolas, Aragorn aidèrent Harry, Ron et Severus à avancer tandis que les autres elfes aidaient les autres sorciers-elfes. Ils étaient obligés de marcher lentement pour ne pas que les sorciers-elfes s'effondrent sous la fatigue. Les hobbits étaient très inquiets de voir dans quel état étaient leurs amis. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une rivière. Aragorn fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Haldir traversait la rivière avec une fine corde argenté. Le dunadan n'était pas certain que les sorciers-elfes soient suffisamment forts pour réussir à la traverser. Haldir passé sur l'autre rive, revint avec une autre corde et fabriqua rapidement un harnais qu'il passa autour des sorciers-elfes et les aida à traverser. Les guerriers quittèrent la rive en dernier quand ils furent sûr que leurs amis ne risquaient plus rien. Haldir voulut mettre des bandeaux autour des yeux des sorciers-elfes et de Gimli, mais Sa Reine lui ordonna de ne rien faire et de les laisser rejoindre la cité le plus vite possible. Ne pouvant désobéir à un ordre direct de sa souveraine, Haldir aida la Communauté des épuisés à marcher. Alors que les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau observaient avec fascination les magnifiques paysages les entourant, les autres mettaient le peu de force qu'ils leur restaient pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche difficile, ils arrivèrent sur une magnifique colline. Tous virent la même chose, un grand tertre qui se dressait à leur gauche, recouvert d'un tapis verdoyant. Au dessus, comme une double couronne, poussaient deux cercles d'arbres. Le premier cercle était composé d'arbres nus à l'écorce blanche comme la neige du Caradras. Quant au deuxième cercle, les arbres qui le composaient, étaient des mellyrn (_un mallorn des mellyrn) _d'une taille inhabituelle pour le commun des mortels et pourtant inférieur à celle que pouvaient atteindre ceux de Valinor et de Tol Eressëa, l'île solitaire. Au centre de ce magnifique bois, les visiteurs pouvaient voir un arbre gigantesque qui portait entre ses branches un flet blanc. Au pied des arbres et sur les flancs de la verte colline, le gazon était piqueté par des petites fleurs d'or en forme d'étoiles et par des fleurs blanches ou vertes très pâle qui dansaient sur de fines tiges. Ce magnifique parterre miroitait parmi le riche coloris de l'herbe. Les voyageurs épuisés sentaient sur leur tête le soleil jeter ses rayons sur la colline, éclatant dans le ciel bleu. Haldir fier de son pays murmura :

-Regardez ! Vous êtes arrivés à Cerin Amroth. Ici fleurissent éternellement l'elanor et la blanche niphredil…

Avant de pouvoir terminer de parler, le corps d'Harry se fit plus lourd et le sorcier-elfe tomba dans l'inconscience la plus complète. Lily regardant son fils voulut crier, mais elle était trop épuisée pour émettre le moindre son. Quelques secondes plus tard, les sorciers-elfes suivirent l'exemple d'Harry et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'obscurité bienfaisante du sommeil. Les elfes déposèrent les sorciers-elfes avec délicatesse tandis que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau commençaient vraiment à paniquer. Boromir poussa un rugissement :

-C'est la dernière fois ! Vous entendez ! C'est la dernière fois qu'ils utilisent leur magie de la sorte. Ils sont tellement épuisés qu'ils ne peuvent même plus marcher. S'il faut les ligoter et les mettre sur un cheval pour les empêcher de se fatiguer de la sorte, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire !

Legolas et Aragorn observaient le gondorien s'énerver tout seul, puis l'elfe lui dit calmement :

-Boromir, ils n'auront aucun scrupule à vous transformer en bébé si vous tentez de les retenir. Nous leur avons simplement jeté de l'eau et nous avons été transformés en petits enfants. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais il est vrai que je préfèrerai qu'ils cessent de se fatiguer de la sorte.

Le gondorien eut un léger sourire en se souvenant du moment où l'elfe et le dunadan avaient été transformés en enfant. Les deux victimes du sort bougonnèrent alors que les autres se mettaient à rire. Gimli pouffa :

-N'empêche que vous étiez mignon quand vous étiez petit, principicule elfe.

Legolas lança un regard noir vers le nain, tandis que Boromir lançait à Aragorn :

-Et quant à vous, Rôdeur. Vous étiez adorable étant enfant.

Un grand rire résonna sur la colline. Aragorn eut un léger sourire en voyant Frodon se marrer comme un fou. C'était comme si la douleur qui avait accompagné la chute de Gandalf était bloquée dans une bulle de bonheur. Le dunadan posa sa main sur l'épaule du gondorien et murmura :

-Merci, Boromir de nous rappeler les meilleurs moments de cette étrange rencontre.

Merry regarda vers Harry et dit :

-Comme notre départ de Bree quand Harry nous a trouvé Bill et la nourriture. Le plus amusant, c'était la tête de Bill le forgeron. Le voir danser comme les fées des histoires, c'était la plus amusante des visions. Il faudrait demander à Lily ce qu'est le sort qu'Harry lui a jeté.

Frodon éclata de rire, de même que Sam et tous les autres à l'allusion du mauvais coup du sorcier-elfe. Il était leur ami et il avait besoin d'eux. Soudain, Sam se souvint de ce que les sorciers-elfes avaient fait à Harry avant que la mère du jeune elfe ne dresse le bouclier de protection alors qu'ils étaient devant le Caradras. Il s'approcha d'Harry, ferma les yeux et tendit le bras vers lui en suppliant la Magie de prendre en lui ce dont les sorciers-elfes avaient besoin. Voyant ce que faisait le jeune hobbit, tous les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau firent la même chose. Alors que les elfes de la Lothlorien les regardaient avec perplexité, ils ressentirent une force incroyablement puissante les frôler. C'était comme si une main leur caressait le visage. Derrière leurs paupières closes, ils virent une femme d'une très grande beauté apparaître. Elle avait des ailes translucides comme les ailes des libellules, de longs cheveux aussi blancs que les neiges éternelles et des yeux changeant emplis d'une immense tendresse. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et se rendirent compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus sur la colline et que les sorciers-elfes avaient disparu. Ils regardèrent de nouveau la femme et Aragorn murmura :

-Elbereth ?!

-Non, jeune humain. Je ne suis pas Elbereth. Je ne suis rien, mais je suis tout. Je suis vie et je suis mort. Je suis le noir comme je suis le blanc. Je n'ai pas de nom et pourtant tous me connaissent. Pour l'un d'entre vous, je me nomme Arafalmar.

-Noble Nymphe ? demanda Aragorn.

-Oh ! C'est ce que cela veut dire ? Noble Nymphe. Je lui avais dis de cesser de me nommer ainsi. Mais vous le connaissez. Harry n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Frodon ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant qui était cette femme.

-Vous êtes la Magie ?

-Oui. C'est ainsi qu'on me nomme, Magie.

Sam têtu comme une mule demanda :

-Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ? Harry nous a sauvé la vie.

-Et tu es digne de cela. Sachez que vous ne pouvez rien faire, car pour l'aider, c'est votre vie qu'il faudrait sacrifier ainsi que toutes celles de cette terre. Mais n'ayez crainte, il se repose un peu, puis il pourra reprendre la route. Je sens un pouvoir ancien qui l'aide, lui et sa famille. La réalité vous appelle. Réveillez-vous. N'ayez aucune crainte Frodon Sacquet, tant que vous aurez l'espoir alors vous réussirez votre mission.

-Merci, Madame.

-Ma dame ? Suis-je une égale pour toi ? demanda la Magie qui n'avait jamais été nommée de la sorte par aucun sorcier ni aucun êtres magiques depuis la création du monde.

-Non, vous êtes une reine, répondit franchement Frodon.

Tous furent surpris quand ils virent des larmes couler sur les joues de la Magie. Cette dernière s'approcha du jeune hobbit et lui embrassa doucement le front. Tous se réveillèrent avec les mêmes paroles en tête :

-Soyez-tous bénis que votre quête, si elle est juste, soit couronnée de succès.

Ce fut avec un grand sourire et les yeux plein d'étoiles qu'ils se réveillèrent pour remarquer que le soleil se levait et qu'ils avaient très mal aux jambes. Haldir leur dit :

-Vous êtes restés debout toute la nuit. Bien, nous allons pouvoir repartir, vos amis se réveillent enfin.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les sorciers-elfes se levèrent en se sentant plus fort et moins épuisé. Harry avait tendance à rougir en regardant les autres membres de leur communauté. Ces derniers comprirent que la Magie avait dû lui rapporter la conversation qu'ils avaient eu et avait dû lui rappeler de cesser de la surnommer Noble Nymphe quelque soit la langue utilisée. Maintenant prête à partir, la Communauté de l'Anneau se remit en marche. Les sorciers-elfes étaient encore fatigués, mais un peu moins qu'auparavant. Le seul qui n'était pas encore assez frais pour marcher seul était Harry. Mais Alia se proposa de l'aider. Aragorn haussa un sourcil en voyant que la main de la jeune elfe, loin d'être autour de la taille d'Harry se trouvait largement sur les fesses de l'elfe et ce dernier le savait pertinemment d'après la couleur rouge de ses oreilles pointues. Du coin de l'œil, Alia observait son gryffon et savait qu'avec son caractère d'hippogriffe, il allait très bientôt réagir malgré la fatigue. Au bout de quelques minutes de cette torture, Harry attrapa Alia, la projeta contre un arbre et, se serrant contre elle, l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait envers elle. La jeune blonde folle de joie laissait ses mains errer sur tout le corps de son amoureux, malaxa sa sombre chevelure et les muscles puissants de son dos. Quand leur étreinte commença à devenir plus osée, James, Sirius, Remus, Aragorn et Boromir mirent leurs mains devant les yeux des hobbits et de Gimli. Severus avec un sourire froid lança :

-C'est pas pour les enfants.

James et Lily étaient heureux de voir que leur fils avait enfin trouvé l'amour après toutes ses années d'horreur et de terreur. Enfin, il allait être heureux. Aragorn un grand sourire aux lèvres regardait les deux amoureux, il était lui aussi heureux pour son ami elfique. Harry avait trop souffert dans sa courte vie et alors que dans son ancien monde il n'avait connu que l'horreur ainsi que la peur, ici, il trouvait l'amour et l'amitié véritable. Il se jura que Harry n'aurait plus à souffrir de la trahison, qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à massacrer celui qui l'aurait trahit. Au bout de cinq minutes de baisers de plus en plus chauds, Aragorn toussota puis dit :

-C'est bien d'aller au fond des choses, Harry, Alia. Mais nous devons repartir.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent, puis Alia siffla :

-Aragorn, rappelle-moi de t'importuner à chaque fois que tu embrasseras ton elfe.

Le dunadan devint écarlate alors qu'Harry ricanait de même que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Maintenant que le temps des baisers était passé, tous prêts à repartir tranquillement vers le cœur du royaume. Harry et Alia se regardaient avec tendresse, en se tenant la main sous les regards heureux de tous et émus des elfes de la Lothlorien. Cependant, bien loin de là, un parent était un peu jaloux bien qu'heureux devant le bonheur de son fils perdu avec une autre que lui.

Les sorciers-elfes se sentaient bien et, pour la première fois depuis leur départ d'Imladris pour Harry et de leur arrivée pour les autres, à l'abri. Quand Sam parla, ils comprirent que tous ressentaient la même sensation.

-C'est la lumière du soleil et un beau jour, y a pas d'erreur. Je croyais que les elfes n'aimaient que le lune et les étoiles, mais ceci est plus elfique que tout ce dont j'ai pu entendre parler. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une chanson, si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

Avec un sourire, Haldir lui répondit :

-Vous sentez le pouvoir de la dame des Galadrim. Hier vous étiez trop épuisés par la peine et le labeur pour ressentir cette force. Mais maintenant vous le ressentez car vous êtes bien reposés. Vous voulez-voir Cerin Amroth ?

-Non ! s'écrièrent les sorciers-elfes.

-Mais… commença Frodon étonné de la réponse vigoureuse des sorciers-elfes.

Cependant, il fut coupé par Aragorn qui lui dit :

-Frodon, malgré cette bonne nuit de repos, ils sont toujours épuisés. Frodon, ils doivent se reposer au plus vite dans un endroit sûr. Sans eux et la Magie, nous aurions été tués des centaines de fois.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Vous avez raison.

-Bien, alors suivez-moi, ordonna Haldir.

Le gardien des frontières se remit à marcher et avança vers la double couronne de l'autre côté de Naith de Lorien. Les deux autres couples d'amoureux imitèrent Harry et Alia. Si pour James et Lily le fait était naturel, pour Ron et Hermione ça ne l'était pas vraiment et ils étaient plus qu'écarlates alors que pour la première fois de leur vie, ils osaient montrer les puissants sentiments qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'un pour l'autre. La marche continuait inlassablement dans les profondeurs du bois doré. Ils marchaient lentement afin que les sorciers-elfes ne se fatiguent pas trop. Quand le soleil se coucha, les elfes sortirent des petites lanternes d'argent et Harry une boule lumineuse qui illumina le chemin comme un phare. Aragorn qui marchait derrière Haldir sentit que le jeune homme avait encore utilisé la Magie et rugit :

-Harry James Potter ! Arrête de t'épuiser de la sorte !

-Mais je ne m'épuise…

-Harry ! grinça le dunadan.

-Ok !

La puissante lumière disparut remplacée par celle délicate des lanternes elfiques et tous entendirent Harry bougonner :

-Eh bien puisque c'est comme ça, restez dans le noir ! Pfffuuu ! On dirait la mère Weasley !

Les sorciers-elfes pouffèrent alors qu'Aragorn sifflait :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Moi ? Je pensais aux orcs et j'ai dis que je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si laid !

Le silence calme de la forêt fut brisé par un éclat de rire plus que bruyant, car tous savaient que les parents Weasley avaient trahis Harry et que s'ils avaient été face à la Communauté de l'Anneau, ils n'auraient pas fait long feu. Ron était d'ailleurs mort de honte de porter ce nom, pour lui c'était clair quand il aurait le courage de dire à Hermione ses sentiments les plus profonds et de lui demander de l'épouser, il prendrait le nom de sa dulcinée. Ron Granger, c'était pas mal. Les maraudeurs étaient fiers de leur pronglet qui avait de l'avenir dans le monde de la blague. Haldir soupira sous les gamineries de ces étranges elfes. Mais au moins, il était rassuré, Il ne basculerait jamais du côté du mal.

A suivre


	21. Arrivée à Caras Caradhon

Arrivée à Caras Caradhon, chapitre 20

Il fallut à la petite troupe marcher encore trois bonnes heures avant de quitter la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vision idyllique, devant eux se trouvait un gigantesque fossé qui entourait un bois aux arbres géants. Haldir regardait avec bonheur sa ville et chuchota avec fierté :

-Voici Caras Caradhon, la cité des Galadhrim où résident le seigneur Celeborn et Galadriel la dame de Lorien.

James regarda le bois et lança :

-Mouais, mais vous faites comment contre les termites ?

Haldir lui lança un regard noir, mais la claque de Lily calma les choses. James se tint la joue et gémit :

-Mais Lily-jolie, c'était une question importante. Tu imagine ? Tu grimpes dans un arbre et tu te retrouves par terre parce qu'il s'est fait bouffé par des termites !

-Ce n'est pas une raison, tu poses la question silencieusement, siffla Lily.

James voulut rétorquer qu'Hermione avait déjà posé la question, mais le regard de sa femme lui prouva qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Alors il se mit à bouder. Avec un léger sourire, Haldir répondit :

-Le mallorn est un bois dur et indigeste pour les termites.

-C'est génial ça, s'exclama Hermione ravie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Ron s'approcha du gardien et susurra :

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû dire ça. Maintenant elle ne va plus vous lâcher.

Haldir regarda Ron avec curiosité, puis comprit ce que voulait dire le jeune roux quand Hermione se jeta sur lui et lui posa des centaines de questions. Haldir ne savait pas comment répondre et il remercia Alia quand elle lança :

-Tu ne peux pas le lâcher, Miss-je-sais-tout ?! Tu ne vois pas que tu le gonfles !

-Oh ! s'exclama Hermione outrée.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

-Tu ne veux pas me défendre ? !

-Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère !

Tous explosèrent de rire devant l'air particulièrement niais d'Harry, y compris Hermione heureuse qu'il ait enfin rencontré la femme de sa vie.

Avec un léger sourire, Haldir les mena vers l'entrée Sud de la cité. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps avant d'arriver devant un arbre gigantesque qui poussait dans une magnifique clairière. Là, il y avait trois elfes qui gardaient un escalier menant au palais royal. Haldir se tourna vers la Communauté de l'Anneau et leur dit :

-Ici demeurent Celeborn et Galadriel. Leur désir est de vous rencontrer.

Harry regarda l'arbre ainsi que le nombre des marches et Aragorn voyant une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux d'Harry, siffla :

-N'y pense même pas Harry. Tu montes comme tout le monde. Interdiction d'utiliser le don que t'a offert la Magie.

Harry regarda Aragorn en bougonnant, puis suivit Haldir, Aragorn montant derrière lui pour être sûr qu'il n'utiliserait pas la Magie. Il bougonna encore plus quand il entendit sa « fiancée » se moquer de lui. Durant la lente montée, tous passèrent par de nombreux flets qui entouraient le tronc du magnifique arbre. Au bout de l'escalier, ils arrivèrent sur un immense talan qui ressemblait au pont d'un immense navire. Une magnifique maison de la taille d'un château y était construite. Haldir suivit par tous les autres y pénétrèrent et ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce ovale avec au centre le tronc du mallorn qui allait en s'amincissant tout en formant une colonne d'une vaste circonférence. Les sorciers-elfes étaient fatigués après la montée dans les escaliers. Mais cette fatigue disparut quand ils firent attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. La salle était emplie d'une douce lumière et les murs étaient verts et argent tandis que le toit était d'or. Severus et Alia se sentaient comme chez eux, comme dans la salle commune des serpentards tandis que les autres sorciers-elfes se sentaient comme dans celle des gryffondors.

Dans cette salle étaient assis de nombreux elfes, mais les plus beaux étaient assis sur des trônes placés contre le fût de l'arbre sous les dais d'une branche vive. Les membres de la Communauté de l'anneau comprirent qu'ils étaient devant les seigneurs des Galadhrim. Ces derniers se levèrent pour accueillir leurs hôtes, à la manière des Elfes malgré le fait qu'ils soient de grands monarques. Ils étaient très grands, plus qu'Aragorn qui pourtant dominait toute la troupe avec son mètre quatre vingt dix huit. Tous les deux étaient entièrement vêtus de blanc, mais si les cheveux de la dame étaient d'or foncé, ceux du seigneur étaient d'argent, longs et brillants. Cependant rien dans leurs apparences ne montrait le moindre signe de leur grand âge à l'exception de leur regard. En effet, leurs yeux étaient aussi pénétrants que des lances à la lumière des étoiles, et aussi profond que des puits sans fond.

Haldir amena Frodon devant eux et le souverain des elfes le salua dans la langue commune tandis que la souveraine le regardait, le scrutait cherchant à savoir si l'anneau de pouvoir n'avait pas commencé son travail de corruption sur le corps et l'esprit du jeune hobbit, mais elle ne ressentait pas le terrible mal dans le cœur du semi-homme. Son cher époux demanda à Frodon :

-Prenez place à présent près de mon fauteuil Frodon de la Comté. Quand tous vos compagnons seront venus, alors nous parlerons ensemble.

A partir de ce moment, les deux souverains accueillirent avec respect les membres « normaux » de la Communauté de l'Anneau en les nommant par leur nom à mesure qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande pièce :

-Bienvenue, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Il y a trente huit années du monde extérieur que vous n'êtes pas venu en ce pays, et ces années pèsent lourdement sur vous. Mais la fin est proche, en bien ou en mal. Défaites vous ici de votre fardeau pour un moment. Aragorn salua avec respect les deux souverains, les grands-parents de son amoureuse.

-Bienvenue, Legolas, fils de Thranduil. C'est trop rarement que ceux de votre race viennent ici du nord. Legolas baissa la tête la main sur le cœur en saluant les deux souverains avec énormément de respect.

-Bienvenue, Gimli fils de Gloïn. Il y a bien longtemps qu'un membre du peuple de Durïn n'est pas venu dans notre royaume et c'est pour nous un plaisir de briser une loi séculaire empêchant les nains de venir à Caras Galadhron. Puisse cet évènement marquer le début de jours meilleurs en dépit des heures sombres que traverse actuellement le monde, ainsi que le début d'une nouvelle amitié entre nos deux peuples. Gimli se redressa fièrement, puis s'inclina profondément. Il fut surpris quand Celeborn se leva et le salua avec respect.

Ils continuèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'ils voient arriver les sorciers-elfes. Ils ressentaient une puissance incroyable venant des neuf étrangers mais aucune haine ou malice n'exhalait de leur aura, ils étaient parfaitement purs. De leur côté, les sorciers-elfes se sentaient bien devant les souverains elfiques, ils ressentaient une sensation douce venant des elfes face à eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient imprégnés de Magie. Avant que le Seigneur des Galadhrim puisse les saluer, les sorciers-elfes l'accueillirent à leur manière.

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, ils connaissaient son nom. Celeborn eut un choc quand ils lui serrèrent la main pour la jeune femme blonde et l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau, ou le serrèrent contre eux pour les autres comme on l'aurait fait pour un ami de longue date, comme s'ils avaient totalement confiance en lui. Quand ils réagirent de la même manière avec Galadriel, Celeborn comprit qu'ils leur faisaient confiance vraiment à tous les deux. La reine des Galadhrim sursauta quand Il la serra contre lui. Il avait tellement changé qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. La seule chose qu'elle ressentait en lui était la pureté de son cœur et de son âme. Il avait l'air aussi doux qu'un agneau. Enfin, un agneau amoureux d'après ce qu'elle pouvait sentir. Mais cette ambiance bon-enfant s'estompa quand les elfes se rendirent compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Elle fronça des sourcils, car d'après le message d'Elrond, Mithrandir aurait dû se trouver devant eux.

-Les messagers envoyés par Elrond nous ont appris qu'il y avait un sorcier-elfe et j'en vois neuf ? demanda Celeborn.

Les sorciers elfes se regardèrent, puis Lily leur dit :

-Majesté, je me nomme Lily Potter et je suis la mère d'Harry le sorcier-elfe qui accompagnait à l'origine la Communauté de l'Anneau. Je vous présente mon époux et père d'Harry, James Potter, mon meilleur ami Severus Rogue, _le sombre sorcier regarda son amie avec un sourire heureux, enfin son erreur de cinquième année avait été pardonnée, _les amis de mon mari, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ensuite, vous avez les amis de mon fils, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et enfin Alia Malefoy.

-Nous sommes tous morts durant la guerre entre les sorciers, mais quelqu'un qui a le bras long nous a ressuscités afin qu'Harry soit enfin récompensé de tous ses sacrifices, termina Remus calmement.

-Bien, je vous remercie de cette explication. Mais pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Gandalf il devait vous accompagner à moins qu'il est changé d'avis ? demanda Celeborn.

-Non, il n'y a pas eu de changement d'avis, dit Galadriel en parlant pour la première fois. Gandalf le gris est parti avec la Communauté de l'Anneau mais il n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Dites-nous à présent où il se trouve car je désirerais vivement m'entretenir de nouveau avec lui. Mais je ne puis le voir de loin, à moins qu'il ne vienne à l'intérieur des barrières de la Lothlorien.

-Hélas ! dit Aragorn. Gandalf le Gris est tombé dans l'ombre. Il est demeuré dans la Moria et il n'en a pas réchappé.

A ces mots, tous les elfes de la salle poussèrent des exclamations de tristesse et d'étonnement. Tandis que les elfes étaient totalement anéantis par cette annonce, Galadriel observa les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et vit qu'IL pleurait. Avant IL ne pleurait pas, IL n'avait jamais pleuré. Il y avait autre chose d'étrange, elle ne ressentait qu'une vague sensation de malaise venant du maître anneau et non une agression comme elle se l'était imaginée. C'était comme si l'Anneau Unique se trouvait à de centaines de lieux de son Royaume et non pas en face d'elle sagement posé autour du cou de Frodon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. En fait dès le moment où la Communauté de l'Anneau avait quitté Imladris, elle avait perdu tout don de vision sur la Communauté, elle ne voyait qu'un brouillard épais et une vague silhouette ailée.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer de surprise en surprise. Comme avant, Son arrivée amenait toujours de profond bouleversement, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Quoi que cette fois ce serait pour le meilleur, Il avait totalement oublié où il se trouvait et lorgnait méchamment la jeune blonde. Elle avança légèrement la tête et découvrit qu'il bavait devant la jeune elfe. Jeune elfe qui passait son temps à se tortiller et à se baisser pour montrer son décolleté. Galadriel se demandait quand le jeune elfe allait craquer quand il se jeta sur la blonde et l'embrassa avec passion. Galadriel pouffa légèrement devant la tête de son époux. Aragorn soupira lourdement alors que la jeune femme rousse soupirait devant le baiser passionné des deux jeunes.

-Harry, nous ne sommes pas dans ton monde et il est interdit à un couple non marié d'avoir des relations sexuelles, lança Aragorn fièrement séparant ainsi une énième fois les deux amoureux.

Alia lança un regard noir vers son ami tandis qu'Harry lui dit :

-Dit l'homme qui embrassait goulument une elfe.

Alia ricana, mais elle cessa de le faire quand James et Lily s'exclamèrent :

-Aragorn a raison, vous devez être mariés si vous voulez faire des galipettes.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et se sourirent avec la même émotion au fond de leurs yeux, de l'amour à l'état pur. Harry embrassa tendrement Alia sur le front, mais Alia lui murmura :

-Plus tard. Ce ne serait que plus merveilleux quand nous ne serons plus épuisés. Mais nous le ferons ici, dans cette pièce elle est parfaite pour cela.

-Bien, j'écoute et j'obéis amour de ma vie.

Aria regarda Harry avec un sourire amoureux, fière d'avoir attrapé son sorcier-elfe. Boromir secoua la tête en souriant devant l'amour qui exhalait des deux sorciers-elfes. Il sentait le désespoir qui l'avait étreint depuis des années, le libérer. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix de la Magie lui chuchoter doucement : « _tu dois croire en toi et surtout ne pas écouter ton désespoir émanant de l'esprit du mal_ ». Boromir eut l'air de se redresser et de reprendre courage. Il ferma les yeux et pensa fortement : « _Merci, majesté ! Ou comme le dit si bien Harry, noble nymphe !_ » Tous le regarda étrangement quand le fier Boromir éclata de rire en entendant la Magie maugréer : « _Sale gamin !_ ». Elle devint plus sombre et murmura : « _Protège-le, s'il te plait !_ ». Boromir murmura :

_-_Je mourais pour lui !

Il haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité. Fièrement, il salua les deux souverains qui décidèrent la fin de cette réunion et ordonna qu'un endroit soit préparé pour la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ayant quitté la salle du trône, les membres de la communauté de l'Anneau découvrirent que les elfes avaient préparé une tente où ils pouvaient se reposer. Les sorciers-elfes poussèrent des cris de joie quand ils virent que les elfes avaient disposé des lits moelleux qui appelaient au sommeil. Les membres non magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau regardèrent avec amusement les sorciers-elfes se jeter sur les lits et s'endormir en quelques microsecondes. Tous en observaient Harry et sa famille ronfler, les autres discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et Aragorn se tourna vers Boromir et lui demanda :

-Boromir pourquoi avait-vous dit que vous mourriez pour lui ?

-En fait, j'ai eu une discussion avec sa Majesté Magie. Elle m'a remonté le moral et m'a demandé de protéger Harry c'est là que je lui ai dit que je mourrai pour lui.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Elle est tellement belle ?

-Qui ? demanda Legolas qui pensait que le hobbit parlait de la reine des Galadrhim.

-Sa majesté Magie. Elle est belle, encore plus belle que le levé du soleil sur les collines de Cul de Sac.

Soudain Sam sursauta alors qu'il sentait une bouche chaude lui embrasser tendrement le front alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Il comprit que c'était la Magie qui venait de faire cela. Ce qu'il ne sut jamais c'était que la Magie était écarlate devant ce qu'avait dit le jeune hobbit. Depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde, elle était traitée comme elle l'avait toujours été jusqu'à ce que les sorciers oublient qu'elle était leur mère. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau entendirent la Magie leur chuchoter dans l'oreille :

_-Il est tard les enfants. Vous devriez déjà être couchés._

Tous les membres devinrent tout rouge alors qu'ils sentaient une main douce et pourtant forte les pousser vers leurs lits. Avant de s'endormir, ils sentirent une bouche chaude leur embrasser le front et une voix douce chuchoter tendrement :

-_Dormez-bien les enfants. Car le plus dur est à venir, mais je vous aiderais le plus possible._

Aragorn baillant murmura :

-Merci votre Majesté.

La Magie observa les sorciers-elfes qui dormaient profondément en reprenant des forces heureuse de garder un œil sur son fils.

A suivre


	22. Magie, Maris, Mariage

Magie, Maris, Mariage Chapitre 21

Alors que les membres non magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau se réveillaient frais et dispos, les sorciers-elfes, eux, dormaient encore très profondément permettant ainsi à leur magie à remonter tout doucement. Toutes les heures, au moins l'un des guerriers de la Communauté de l'Anneau restait auprès d'eux, les protégeant avec la même férocité qu'une tigresse protégeant les siens. Quand aux autres, ils se promenaient dans les rues de la cité des elfes et quand ils rentraient, ils racontaient aux dormeurs ce qu'ils avaient vu et ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Tout à la protection des sorciers-elfes, ils en oubliaient la douleur de la perte de Gandalf. Aragorn ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'ils auraient ressentie s'ils avaient perdu Harry quand il avait combattu le Balrog. Se serait-il effondré ou aurait-il continué le combat ? Pour Harry, il aurait continué, mais la vie aurait été bien fade. Heureusement, cela n'était pas arrivé et son petit frère de cœur ainsi que sa famille étaient à l'abri dans les bois de la Lothlorien.

Revenant d'une balade, il regarda les sorciers-elfes et remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air d'être moins fatigués que précédemment, quand à Harry, il avait l'air plus serein, comme si la douleur et la culpabilité qui l'avaient habité toutes ses années avaient enfin disparu. Mais il savait que cela était faux et que le jeune sorcier-elfe était toujours dévoré par cette guerre meurtrière qui lui avait enlevé toute sa famille et ses amis. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait voulu lui retirer tous les souvenirs de ce massacre, mais il savait que cette partie de sa vie était d'une grande importance pour le jeune sorcier, car toute sa vie avait été créée grâce à cette guerre, il aurait pu devenir mauvais, mais c'est en voyant les massacres et les familles brisées qu'il avait décidé de se battre pour vaincre le mal. En fait Harry et lui se ressemblait assez sur ce point, tous les deux n'avaient eu aucune maîtrise sur leur vie, ils n'avaient que le droit de se battre contre le mal.

Aragorn tourna légèrement la tête vers les autres sorciers-elfes et eut un léger sourire quand il vit que la jeune Alia rampait dans son sommeil pour retrouver les bras d'Harry. Il faillit éclater de rire quand une image passa dans son esprit, Harry perdu et Alia le retrouvant tel un limier. Il décida de quitter les lieux de repos des sorciers-elfes afin de ne pas les réveiller en cas de fous rires intempestifs. Dés qu'il quitta le chevet des sorciers-elfes, il remarqua que Boromir s'asseyait près d'eux et les protégeait empêchant quiconque voudrait les réveiller.

Au bout de deux semaines de repos, les sorciers-elfes commençaient enfin à montrer des signes de réveil. Le premier à se réveiller fut Severus, ensuite suivit Remus, Lily, Hermione, Ron, James, Alia qui préféra rester dans les bras de son sorcier, Sirius puis enfin le lendemain, Harry se réveilla. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau vit sa puissance telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Sa magie crépitait et son aura flottait paresseusement autour de lui, et ceux qui la pénétrait ressentait une grande douceur mêlée d'une joie contagieuse. Les membres de la communauté de l'Anneau comprirent pourquoi Magie aimait autant le jeune sorcier-elfe quand ils virent Harry se mettre à genoux et murmurer avec douceur :

-Ô Magie toi qui nous entoure d'amour, accepte le mien en retour. Ô Magie toi qui nous entoures de ta tendresse, accepte la mienne en retour. Ô Magie, je t'offre avec bonheur tout ce qui vient de mon cœur.

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau virent avec émotion une lumière blanche remplie d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur quitter le jeune homme et la virent disparaître soudainement. Tous savaient ce qui venait de se passer et ils eurent un doux sourire en ressentant l'amour qui s'échappait de Magie. Depuis qu'ils avaient vu Magie, ils étaient capable de la ressentir où qu'elle soit. Quand sa petite cérémonie fut terminée, Harry rouvrit les yeux non s'en avoir murmuré une dernière chose :

-Pour moi et pour toujours, tu seras la plus belle des nymphes.

Boromir ne put se retenir et éclata bruyamment de rire faisant sursauter Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul avec Magie. Il entendit la voix de la Magie chuchoter :

_«-Maintenant, tu n'es plus seul et tu ne seras jamais plus seul. »_

Harry eut un doux sourire, puis se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis et croisa le regard de la femme de sa vie. Il se releva et rejoignit Alia et lui dit :

-Je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre encore. Je t'ai perdu une fois et je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.

-Alors faisons-le maintenant.

Personne ne comprenait ce que les deux amoureux se disaient mais ils sentaient que ce jour allait rester dans les annales de Caras Caradhon. Alors qu'Alia et Harry allaient de nouveau s'embrasser, une jeune servante elfe vint et leur dit avec le plus grand respect :

-Messire, Mademoiselle, le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel souhaiteraient avoir un entretien avec vous tous.

Harry la regarda et lui dit :

-Nous arrivons.

Les membres magiques et non magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau sentaient qu'ils devaient suivre Harry et Alia. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers le Talan des souverains de la Lothlorien, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Galadriel et Celeborn furent surpris quand ils virent arriver la Communauté de l'Anneau au grand complet. Alors que les deux souverains elfiques se levaient pour discuter avec eux, Harry s'agenouilla devant Alia et lui demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Alia Narcissa Malefoy, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir mon épouse ?

Tous regardèrent le jeune sorcier-elfe avec des yeux ronds, ils ne pensaient pas que Harry se lancerait aussi vite, ils pensaient qu'il attendrait la fin de cette aventure avant de se déclarer. Mais encore une fois, Harry ne faisait pas comme les autres. Ils attendirent la réponse de la jeune blonde qui ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, Alia se jeta au cou d'Harry en criant de toute la force de ses poumons :

-Oui, OUI !

Harry toujours un genou à terre leva le bras vers le ciel et se concentra. Tous virent avec stupéfaction les flammes des torches se tordre et venir former une petite boule rouge dans la main d'Harry. Ensuite, ils virent la poussière rejoindre le feu, puis l'eau de la pluie et enfin l'air autour d'eux s'ajouta aux trois autres éléments. La petite boule se mit à pulser d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Tous observaient avec perplexité les éléments qui se mélangeaient en devenant de plus en plus homogène. Le vert, le rouge, le bleu et le gris s'amalgamaient pour devenir un blanc pur. Tout en pulsant, la sphère commença à changer de forme puis alors que la pulsation était devenue continue, il y eut une explosion de lumière et tous virent dans le creux de la main d'Harry, un anneau. Un anneau d'or. Galadriel regardait cet anneau simple aussi simple et discret que l'anneau unique, mais là où l'anneau unique exhalait le mal et la cruauté, dans celui d'Harry se ressentait tout son amour et sa bienveillance.

Harry se releva puis avec la plus grande délicatesse, il prit la main d'Alia, se tourna vers son père et lui dit :

-Papa, tu connais les paroles consacrées ?

-Je… Tu es sûr. Une fois le lien créé, il est impossible de le défaire, vous serez tous les deux liés jusqu'à la fin de votre vie qui aux dernières nouvelles sera très longue.

Harry et Alia se regardèrent puis avec le même sourire que son amour, Harry murmura amoureusement :

-Oui, nous en sommes sûrs. En cinquième année quand tu as totalement changé, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu homosexuel parce que j'étais attiré par un garçon. J'avais honte de moi, parce que je croyais que j'étais devenu anormal comme me l'ont si souvent dis les Dursley, mais en fait j'ai remarqué que les hommes ne me faisaient aucun effet et que seul toi m'attirais. Je t'aime Alia, je t'aime depuis ma cinquième année.

-Et moi, je t'aime depuis que j'ai appris comment tu emmerdais mon enfoiré de frère et mon connard de père, depuis ta première année.

James comprenant que les sentiments entre les deux jeunes adultes étaient sincères et vrais, il accepta de faire la cérémonie de mariage sorcière.

-Il me faut deux témoins, un parent et un ami pour chacun des deux fiancés.

Hermione qui avait appris à aimer la jeune blonde se mit près d'Alia représentant ainsi l'amie recherchée tandis que Severus étant le parrain de la jeune femme représentait le parent. Pour Harry, Lily et Ron se placèrent de chaque côté du jeune homme. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle observèrent les sorciers-elfes en se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

James ferma les yeux et fit ressortir ses souvenirs du temps du mariage-sorcier d'une de ses cousines. Alors que les sorciers-elfes se préparaient à une cérémonie d'union sorcière, les elfes regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt la suite des évènements. Alia et Harry se positionnèrent l'un face à l'autre tandis que les deux témoins se placèrent de chaque côté des deux fiancés. Quand tous furent prêts et que Lily pleurnichait déjà alors que la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencé, James sortit sa magie et appela celle des autres sorciers-elfes. Cela créa un évènement qu'aucun elfe n'avait jamais vu. C'était comme si une aurore boréale venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la Lothlorien. Ce que personne ne pouvait savoir, c'est que loin d'ici, un parent en pleur découvrit un sentiment puissant que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti pour une nouvelle venue.

Maintenant prêt, James commença la cérémonie en se tournant vers le Nord et vers Mirkwood :

-J'en appelle à l'Ondine maîtresse des eaux et gardienne des portes du royaume du nord, entends ma prière et accorde ta bénédiction à l'union de ses deux êtres ainsi que la constance de leurs sentiments.

Le silence retomba à la fin de sa phrase et brusquement un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce alors qu'apparut une jeune femme à la queue de poisson. L'apparition avait de longs cheveux ondulant comme des vagues sur la surface de l'océan, son doux visage était éclairé par un sourire amusé et des yeux pleins de malice qui avaient l'air de scruter les deux fiancés. Avec un autre rire, elle leva les bras vers le ciel et il se mit à pleuvoir dans la salle du trône. Les elfes n'avaient jamais vu cela. Galadriel tendit la main et toucha la pluie, mais l'eau n'était pas humide, c'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la pluie devint d'un bleu lumineux. En voyant cela, James se tourna vers le Sud, vers Edoras et chuchota :

-J'en appelle au phénix, maître du feu et gardien des portes du royaume du Sud, entends ma prière et accorde ta bénédiction à l'union de ses deux êtres ainsi que la passion dans leur couple.

De nouveau, une apparition surgit du néant. Après la sirène, ce fut un oiseau nimbé de flammes. Galadriel fit un pas en arrière, cet oiseau ressemblait à l'œil de Sauron, mais au lieu de ne ressentir que de la peur, elle ressentait l'espoir. Ce sentiment s'intensifia quand après avoir regardé intensément les deux amoureux, l'animal se mit à chanter et à la pluie bleue s'ajouta une pluie de feu. Les elfes allèrent pousser des hurlements de terreur, mais leurs cris ne s'échappèrent pas de leur bouche, car le feu ne brûlait pas, mais en fait ils ressentaient une chaleur qu'ils avaient oubliée tandis que le chant merveilleux résonnait dans le cœur de tous. Galadriel ressentait la lassitude du temps passée disparaître sous cette merveilleuse chaleur bienfaisante. Au bout de quelques minutes, la pluie de feu devint d'une chaude couleur rouge. Avec un léger sourire, tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient sous l'émotion, James se tourna vers l'Est, vers les monts de fer et murmura :

-J'en appelle au Dragon maître de l'air et gardien des portes du royaume de l'est, entends ma prière et accorde ta bénédiction à l'union de ses deux êtres ainsi que la solidité de leur amour.

Tous entendirent alors que James se taisait le rugissement puissant d'un dragon et soudain, dans une explosion de flammes, un immense dragon apparut. Gimli frissonna et crut que Smaug était réapparut. Le dragon tourna la tête vers les deux fiancés et eut l'air de les juger, puis il se mit à battre des ailes et un vent puissant se mit à souffler entrainant les pluies qui se mirent à tourbillonner et créèrent un entrelacs. Celeborn fronça des sourcils alors qu'un dôme protecteur apparaissait peu à peu. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, James reprit la cérémonie en se tournant vers l'Ouest et vers la Comté :

-J'en appelle à la Licorne maîtresse de la terre et gardienne des portes du royaume de l'Ouest, entends ma prière et accorde ta bénédiction à l'union de ses deux êtres ainsi que la pureté de leur amour.

Un hennissement joyeux résonna dans le silence et un cheval de lumière à la corne dorée apparut ruant corne en avant comme prête à charger un ennemi. Comme tous les autres auparavant, elle eut l'air de les juger, puis dans une explosion de lumière, l'animal disparu pour devenir un cercle de lumière qui devint la base du dôme multicolore qui se trouvait entre les deux amoureux.

Maintenant que la Magie était présente pour bénir cette union, James s'exclama :

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin d'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage Harry James Potter et Alia Narcissa Malefoy sous le regard bienveillant de notre mère à tous, la Magie.

Il y eut un petit silence alors qu'une petite brise ébouriffait un peu plus les cheveux de James.

-Toi, Harry James Potter acceptes-tu d'épouser Alia Narcissa Malefoy ici présente ? De l'honorer, de la chérir, de l'aimer, de la protéger et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la Magie disparaisse ?

Harry regarda avec bonheur la future épouse et chuchota avec une immense tendresse et un amour encore plus important :

-Oui, je le veux.

James se tourna alors vers sa future belle-fille et lui lança un regard noir du genre « si tu fais ça pour le briser, je te pulvérise » avant de lui demander :

-Toi, Alia Narcissa Malefoy acceptes-tu d'épouser Harry James Potter ici présent ? De l'honorer, de le chérir, de l'aimer, de le protéger et de lui être fidèle jusqu'à ce que la Magie disparaisse ?

Avant même que James ait pu terminer sa phrase, Alia s'exclama avec toute la passion qu'elle ressentait envers son gryffondor :

-Je le veux.

Maintenant la partie la plus importante allait commencer, si un seul des époux avait le moindre doute, l'union ne serait pas bénie par la Magie et ils ne pourraient pas finir la cérémonie. Cette partie avait été mise sur ordre de la Magie elle-même afin d'empêcher les mariages forcés. James demanda à Alia qui était la plus à même d'être forcée à épouser Harry :

-Toi Alia Narcissa Malefoy acceptes-tu de ton plein gré et sans contrôle extérieur d'aucune sorte de mêler ta magie à la sienne, ton sang au sien, ton âme à la sienne, ton cœur au sien et ton amour au sien ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Le silence se fit alors qu'une douce lumière blanche enveloppa la jeune femme prouvant qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle faisait ce serment de son plein gré. Avec un grand sourire, James se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Toi Harry James Potter, acceptes-tu de ton plein gré et sans contrôle extérieur d'aucune sorte de mêler ta magie à la sienne, ton sang au sien, ton âme à la sienne, ton cœur au sien et ton amour au sien ?

-Oui, je le veux.

De nouveau le silence se fit et la même lumière entoura le jeune époux preuve que lui aussi était parfaitement sincère quant à sa déclaration.

James avec un sourire en banane s'exclama :

-Que les témoins s'approchent.

Severus, Ron, Hermione et Lily se placèrent devant le dôme et unir leurs mains droite. Ils fermèrent les yeux et tous les quatre murmurèrent :

-Ô Magie mère de toutes vies. Toi qui ne veux que notre bonheur accepte que l'union de ces deux amoureux soit total et que le lien entre eux soit indestructible.

Une lumière apparut entre les quatre sorciers-elfes et une dague tranchante apparut. Sa lame était en obsidienne et son manche représentait un serpent. James tendit le bras et l'arme flotta jusqu'à sa main. Aragorn comprit que Magie était présente pour bénir cette étrange union. James s'exclama :

-Ô Magie pure et puissante. Accepte ce sacrifice fait pour et par amour.

Un bol de lumière apparut de nulle part, puis Harry prit le poignard et s'ouvrit la paume de sa main. Il regarda son sang rouge couler dans le bol, puis laissa la Magie soigner sa blessure et se mêler au sang. Alia prit le poignard et sans hésiter, fit la même chose. Le silence était total quand ils firent couler leur sang. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils regardèrent le bol se placer devant James qui répéta :

-Ô Magie, accepte ce sacrifice fruit d'un amour sincère, et accorde ta bénédiction à ce couple.

Il renversa lentement le sang qui se transforma en ruban rouge. Le ruban s'enroula de lui-même autour des poignets du couple puis s'illumina violemment et s'enfonça dans la peau des deux amoureux. Ensuite il se désintégra et s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'une lumière dorée qui liait le couple.

James dit :

-Cette lumière représente le lien qui vous uni. Après votre union physique, il disparaîtra pour ne faire qu'un avec vous. La chambre nuptiale est prête.

La chambre nuptiale ?!

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sorciers-elfes se regardaient avec gêne, ils n'allaient quand-même pas faire… ça devant tout le monde. Ils devinrent écarlates quand le couple pénétra dans le dôme et tous comprirent que la chambre nuptiale, c'était le dôme. Pippin se démonta la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais le dôme était devenu opaque et personne ne pouvait rien voir de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Dans le dôme, les deux amoureux s'embrassait passionnément et Alia poussait des gémissements de plaisir en sentant les mains de son gryffondor passer sur son corps et retirer impatiemment ses vêtements mais sans jamais de gestes brusques. En un rien de temps, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol formant ainsi un matelas assez confortable pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie d'Alia, Harry avait été tellement doux qu'elle n'avait presque pas senti la douleur de la rupture de son hymen. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son mari qu'elle pourrait y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps. Malheureusement, la réalité reprit le contrôle et Harry se détacha délicatement d'elle et lui murmura :

-Tu es prête mon amour ? La cérémonie n'est pas encore terminée.

-Tu me rhabilles ? murmura Alia avec un doux sourire.

Harry soupira en regardant le corps nu de son épouse, alors qu'Alia regardait avec envie le corps dénudé de son époux et surtout le magnifique tatouage qui s'étalait sur le torse sexy de son mari. Harry s'assombri quand il vit le sang de l'hymen sur les vêtements d'Alia et sur le sol. Il claqua des doigts, puis regarda le sang se liquéfier et se transformer en flaque pour se regrouper dans un flacon. Maintenant que le sang se trouvait à l'abri dans un flacon de verre, il leur lança un sort de nettoyage et un autre pour les rhabiller. Il l'aide à se relever, puis chuchota en l'embrassant :

-Je refuse que quiconque d'autre que moi voit ton immense beauté.

Alia devint écarlate puis murmura :

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi. Et je suis fier que tu m'aies choisi comme époux. Je ne serai pas assez fou pour te maltraiter. Tu seras toujours ma reine.

Alia sentit des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. C'était la plus belle des déclarations. Harry serra sa femme contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, puis il plaça son bras droit sous les genoux d'Alia tandis que le gauche la plaquait contre son torse et il la souleva sans aucun effort. Surprise, Alia éclata de rire, puis enlaça le cou de son gryffondor avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule forte de son amoureux. Le dôme redevint pluie et lumière alors que James disait :

-Par l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre, par la magie pure et puissante, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Harry embrassa tendrement sa femme en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Toute la magie en l'air crépita puis fondit sur le sol en bois. Tous observèrent l'endroit où la magie avait disparu et ils virent avec stupéfaction deux petites pousses qui grandirent rapidement puis donnèrent naissance à un lys d'une blancheur immaculée et à un iris d'un rouge flamboyant qui s'emmêlèrent délicatement.

Les deux amoureux se remirent à s'embrasser tandis que la fiole rouge qui se trouvait sur le sol à l'emplacement du dôme, se mit à rapetisser. Soudain, la fiole se dédoubla et prit la forme de deux rubis bruts et pourtant c'était comme s'il y avait un feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur. Harry cessa d'embrasser son épouse écarlate et la déposa le plus tendrement possible. Alia savait qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix en se liant éternellement avec lui. Ensuite, il se baissa et prit une des pierres tandis qu'Alia faisait la même chose avec la seconde. Les elfes regardaient les sorciers-elfes faire et ne pensaient pas que la cérémonie était aussi longue. Cependant quand ils regardèrent les autres sorciers-elfes, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas normal, car les autres sorciers-elfes regardaient les nouveaux mariés avec perplexité. Pendant ce temps, les deux amoureux tinrent les pierres contre leur cœur. Soudain, une lumière blanche entoura leurs mains. Quelques secondes plus tard tout s'arrêta et quand les deux sorciers-elfes dévoilèrent les rubis, tous se rendirent compte que les pierres avaient changé.

Harry tenait maintenant un pendentif la pierre avait prit la forme d'une sphère parfaite, elle était tenue entre les ailes d'un phénix dont les plumes de la queue entourait la pierre et dont le bec servait à tenir la chaîne en or blanc. Quant à Alia, la sphère de rubis était fermement tenue par un dragon dont la queue encerclait la pierre et dont la gueule servait de boucle pour la chaîne en or jaune. Tous remarquèrent alors que dans la pierre, la même silhouette se voyait, c'était une femme aux ailes translucides comme les ailes des libellules, de longs cheveux aussi blancs que les neiges éternelles et des yeux changeant emplis d'une immense tendresse. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et Harry savaient qui était cette femme, c'était la Magie. Harry passa la chaîne en or blanc autour du cou de son épouse tandis qu'Alia faisait de même pour son époux. Puis tous les deux murmurèrent dans un ensemble parfait :

-Je t'offre mon âme et mon cœur.

Maintenant que pour eux, la cérémonie était terminée, les deux époux se tournèrent vers les autres et furent un peu surpris devant le silence, ce n'était pas un silence gêné, enfin sauf pour certaines jeunes elfes, mais un silence de respect. Puis James applaudit suivit par tous les autres, puis les deux mariés furent séparés et ce fut comme si une nuée d'étourneaux s'était abattue dans la pièce. Devant Galadriel et Celeborn, ça piaillait dans tous les coins. La reine des Galadrim LE regarda avec joie. Le mal était inconnu dans son cœur pur.

A suivre


	23. Le miroir de Galadriel

Le miroir de Galadriel chapitre 22

Presqu'une semaine était passée depuis l'union des deux amoureux et plus d'une fois leurs amis les virent se courir après afin de faire des choses que la morale pourrait réprouver. Galadriel aimait voir les sorciers-elfes vivre et s'amuser comme s'il n'y avait pas une guerre qui se préparait, le seul qui n'était pas enclin à l'amusement était Severus qui occupait ses journées à faire des potions de soin avec l'aide de Lily. Cependant, Harry et Alia devaient aller voir le miroir comme tous les autres. La veille du départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau, elle alla rechercher le couple et les vit serrer l'un contre l'autre en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire quand tout ce bazar serait terminé. Avec la grâce propre aux elfes, grâce que les sorcières-elfes ne possédaient absolument pas d'ailleurs, pour leur plus grand écœurement, elle s'approcha d'eux puis murmura :

-Pourriez-vous me suivre ? J'ai quelques choses à vous montrer.

Ne les attendant pas, elle repartit. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, puis se levèrent pour la suivre main dans la main. Les deux amoureux toujours plongés dans leur monde dégoulinant de bons sentiments ne firent même pas attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris et quand Galadriel s'arrêta enfin, ils se trouvaient dans un jardin clôt à ciel ouvert, où ne poussait aucun arbre. Harry et Alia regardèrent autour d'eux, puis virent Galadriel reprendre sa route. Là, très intrigués, ils la suivirent de nouveau. Elle descendit un long escalier qui menait vers un creux vert dans lequel coulait un petit ruisseau. Harry fronça des sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une vasque en argent posées sur un socle sculpté en forme d'arbre. Les deux sorciers-elfes s'arrêtèrent devant la vasque tandis que Galadriel puisait l'eau du ruisseau et la versait dans la vasque. Ceci fait, elle souffla sur la surface miroitante et murmura :

-Voici le Miroir de Galadriel. Je vous ai amené ici pour vous permettre de voir dedans, si vous le désirez.

Alia et Harry se regardèrent, puis la jeune femme demanda :

-Que verrons-nous à l'intérieur ?

-Il est bien des choses que je puis ordonner au Miroir de révéler et à certains je peux montrer ce qu'ils désirent voir. Mais le Miroir montera aussi des choses non demandées et elles sont souvent plus étrange et plus profitables que celles que nous désirons contempler. Ce que vous verrez si vous laissez au Miroir sa liberté d'action, je ne saurais vous le dire. Car il montre des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et des choses qui pourront encore être. Mais lesquelles il voit, même le plus sage ne peut toujours le déterminer. Désirez-vous regarder ?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent, puis Alia dit :

-D'accord.

Ils regardèrent dans l'eau et virent la surface miroitante dévoile un paysage flou qui s'éclaircit de plus en plus jusqu'à montrer une salle qu'Harry avait vu au début de sa cinquième année, Alia demanda :

-Où est-ce ?

-C'est la salle 10 du niveau 10 du Ministère de la Magie. C'est là, que j'ai été jugé pour avoir fait de la magie devant des moldus. Pour apprendre à me contrôler, j'ai été mis entre les pattes de Severus et de certains aurors.

Alia grinçait des dents et aurait bien voulu trucider Dumbledore et tous les traitres. Galadriel regardait les deux amoureux avec amusement, autant Harry était calme et doux, autant Alia était tout feu tout flamme. Quand la scène fut parfaitement claire, Harry et Alia explosèrent de rire. En effet, sur le siège des accusés, se trouvaient les membres de l'ordre du phénix au grand complet et ils étaient scrutés par des regards de haine de tous les sorciers présents. Harry regarda avec déception Neville Longdubas qui se trouvait sur le fauteuil aux chaines enroulées autour de ses poignées. Alia allait rugir sa haine contre le jeune gryffondor, quand ce dernier demanda à la cour.

-Messieurs et mesdames du Magenmagot, je n'ai qu'une seule demande, que vous effectuiez la remontée des sortilèges sur ma baguette.

Tous se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis le Ministre de la Magie accepta d'un signe de tête. Un auror prit la baguette de Longdubas et s'exclama afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :

-Prior Incanto

Tous regardèrent le résultat, puis le dernier sort lancé par Neville apparut, le sort "Protego".

Le Ministre de la Magie regarda le jeune homme et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui m'a permis de devenir un véritable sorcier, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu prouver mon courage. Je n'ai jamais pu être avec lui seul pour le prévenir de ce que ce salaud de Dumbledore voulait faire, alors j'ai décidé que le jour où ils voudront mettre en marche ce plan, j'aiderai Harry de toutes mes forces. Vous devez savoir que Severus Rogue était un espion pour la lumière et que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a donné à Voldemort pour qu'il se fasse tuer. C'est encore lui qui a permis aux mangemorts d'enlever Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils se fassent assassiner, car ils étaient les soutiens les plus puissants d'Harry. Voilà, j'ai dis tout ce que je devais dire. Merlin que ça soulage.

Il y eut un petit rire, puis les sorciers du Magenmagot se levèrent et l'applaudirent puis d'un geste de la main, le Ministre de la Magie lui rendit sa liberté en lui disant :

-Lord Longdubas, je vous rends votre fortune et votre honneur. Le jeune Harry Potter peut être fier là où il se trouve d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle qui risque la mort et l'humiliation pour le sauver. J'ai besoin d'homme comme vous au sein du Ministère, vous avez un sens de la justice et de l'étique qui force l'admiration. Voulez-vous devenir le nouveau directeur de Poudlard.

-Mais…

-Ai-je entendu un "mais" ? susurra le Ministre.

Dans le monde de Galadriel, Harry cria :

-Vas-y accepte, tu seras le meilleur ?! Vas-y mon pote, accepte !

Alia sentait les larmes de joie tenter de déborder de ses yeux alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Neville était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Harry. Quand à Galadriel, elle sentait avec bonheur la joie irradier du jeune sorcier-elfe.

Dans le monde de la Magie, Neville crut entendre la voix d'Harry qui lui disait " vas-y accepte, tu seras le meilleur ?! Vas-y mon pote, accepte !". Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux, puis prenant son courage à deux mains lança :

-D'accord ! Pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas qu'on ne se retrouve pas avec un nouveau Voldemort, j'accepte !

-Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous. Je veux vous voir dans votre nouveau bureau demain.

-Merci !

Neville sentit une force le pénétrer au plus profond de lui-même pleine de fierté devant son courage et sa loyauté. Il tendit la main vers les baguettes et la sienne sauta dans sa main. Il se mit à pleurer et la serra contre lui. Les membres du Magenmagot et le Ministre de la Magie savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, la Magie venait de prouver qu'il était innocent des charges qui avaient pesé sur ses épaules. Neville leva le visage humide de larmes vers la Cour et murmura :

-Je…

Avant que Neville puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Fumseck apparut de nulle part, saisit son épaule de ses serres et tous les deux disparurent dans un embrasement.

Quand les regards se tournèrent vers les autres, ils ne virent que de la stupeur et de la honte sauf pour Dumbledore dont le regard luisait de haine. Il avait tout perdu à cause de ce sale morveux de Longdubas. Il aurait dû le tuer comme les autres.

Pour être sûr que les autres ne soient pas innocents pour le jeune Longdubas, ils lancèrent le prior incanto sur toutes les autres baguettes. Ils commencèrent par une baguette en bois de sorbier et virent que le dernier sort lancé était le "Excitet sanguine maiorum". L'auror regarda les membres du Magenmagot avec perplexité et dit :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce sort.

Luna assise un peu à l'écart répondit d'un air rêveur :

-Ma mère l'avait inventé, cela permet de réveiller les sangs les plus anciens dans le corps d'un sorcier. Mais il ne réveille que des dons bénéfiques. Si les dons sont maléfiques, alors ces dons disparaîtront définitivement. Je pensais qu'il en aurait besoin pour combattre les nargoles

Les membres du Magenmagot observaient avec stupéfaction la jeune femme blonde qui les regardait d'un air rêveur, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis jaunes. Le Ministre de la Magie demanda :

-Est-ce que sort est mortel pour le receveur ?

-Non ! Tout ce qu'il risque c'est de changer. Ainsi, si son ancêtre est un vampire, il restera humain, mais si son ancêtre est un ange, il deviendra un ange.

-Donc, il ne peut se transformer qu'en être bénéfique ?

-Oui. J'ai pensé que ça l'aiderait dans son nouveau monde.

-Savez-vous où il se trouve ? demanda le Ministre de la Magie.

-Oui, il est avec sa femme et sa famille. Vous devriez faire attention, vous avez des nargoles autour de la tête.

Les membres du Magenmagot observèrent la jeune femme avec stupéfaction, sauf le Ministre de la Magie qui avait souvent côtoyé la jeune femme et son air rêveur qui cachait une intelligence remarquable. Il ne voulait pas perdre une telle intelligence et lui demanda :

-Miss Lovegood, le ministère de la Magie a besoin d'homme et de femme avec votre intelligence, voudriez-vous faire partie des langues de plomb ?

-Je pourrais comme cela faire des recherches sur les nargoles ?

-Bien sûr. Les nargoles sont de sales petites choses menaçant le Monde Magique, lança le Ministre de la Magie qui avait souvent entendu Harry répondre cela à la jeune femme.

Luna fit un sourire rêveur, puis tandis le bras vers sa baguette qui se jeta dans sa main. Cependant, avant de quitter la pièce, elle regarda le Ministre de la Magie droit dans les yeux et lui dit avec un sérieux dérangeant :

-Harry ne fait plus partie de ce monde, il ne sert à rien de l'attendre, il ne reviendra pas, car il a trouvé ce qui lui manquait ici. L'amour, l'amitié et la loyauté sans faille.

Elle regarda vers un endroit où il n'y avait personne et murmura :

-Tu as bien choisi Harry, elle ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Après avoir dit cela, elle repartit en sautillant comme si le procès n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Le Ministre savait que la jeune femme ne cautionnait pas ce que les autres membres de l'ordre du phénix avaient décidé de faire et il venait de comprendre ce qu'était la jeune femme, elle était un mage, un sorcier qui pouvait entendre la Magie. Durant longtemps, ces sorciers avaient été massacrés car ils faisaient peur, car par leurs bouche la Magie exprimait son mécontentement. Il était temps que les sorciers écoutent ce que les mages avaient à dire. Ce fut au moment où la porte se refermait sur la jeune femme que le ministre se rendait compte que la jeune femme n'avait absolument pas répondu à sa demande, mais pourtant quelque chose en lui assurait qu'elle avait accepté son offre.

Dans la clairière de Galadriel, Harry hurlait de joie, les deux personnes à qui il aurait confié sa vie lui étaient restés totalement fidèle. Il était tellement heureux qui attrapa sa femme l'embrassa passionnément, puis attrapa Galadriel et dansa la gigue avec elle. La reine elfique était très étonnée et aussi très amusée. IL avait tellement changé en mieux. Après sa joie, Harry se jeta de nouveau sur le miroir de Galadriel pour voir le reste du procès. Il rigola quand il vit que les autres étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'il c'était passé. L'auror reprit la remontée des sortilèges sur les autres baguettes et les résultats furent le même pour toutes les autres, l'Avada Kedavra. Il n'y avait plus de doute, ils étaient tous coupables d'avoir tenté de tuer le sorcier qui les avait tous sauvés.

Le Ministre voulait les faire exécuter, mais est-ce que la Magie serait d'accord face à cette décision ? Comment faire pour que justice soit faite ? Il ferma les yeux et fouilla dans ses souvenirs la manière de contacter la Magie.

Dans la clairière, Galadriel sursauta quand elle vit la silhouette qu'elle avait toujours vu depuis le départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau, apparaître près du Ministre de la Magie. Harry et Alia regardaient la Magie, puis cette dernière toucha le vieux sorcier qui sursauta violement faisant se taire la totalité du Magenmagot. Ce fut devant l'air ébahi de tous, que les témoins de l'action depuis le jardin de Galadriel comprirent que Magie avait prit une forme solide pour que tous puissent la voir et l'entendre. Le vieux sorcier se leva, descendit, puis se mit à genoux le front posé sur le sol en signe de soumission. Les membres du Magenmagot ne savaient pas quoi faire devant cette créature magique. Le Ministre de la Magie leva la tête et cracha :

-A genoux devant votre Reine !

La Magie regarda avec émotion le Ministre de la Magie. Après Harry, un autre de ses enfants prenait partie pour elle. Il était dommage qu'il soit si vieux. Il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre et tellement de choses à faire. La Magie était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait et devait faire sans voir que les deux tiers du Magenmagot avaient rejoint le Ministre et s'étaient agenouillé devant elle. Quand elle regarda de nouveau le Ministre, elle vit que les plus vieux étaient devant elle montrant leurs soumissions. Tous allaient bientôt mourir, alors qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Comment faire ? Quand elle se tourna vers les membres de l'ordre du phénix, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous jeunes et en excellente santé. Elle eut un sourire assez vicieux et décida de sévir. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, tous sentirent que ça allait faire mal :

-Vous traitre, que votre jeunesse s'envole et qu'elle nourrisse mes fils ! Vous traitre que votre santé s'envole pour soigner mes enfants !

Ginny et les plus jeunes membres de l'ordre du phénix poussèrent des hurlements alors que leurs jeunesses disparaissaient et que des rides apparaissaient sur leurs visages fripés. Du côté des plus vieux, les douleurs de l'arthrite s'emparaient de leurs articulations, les maladies de leurs différents organes. Le seul qui n'eut rien physiquement fut Dumbledore. Le vieil homme resta tel qu'il était, mais alors que son pouvoir était en partie revenu, là, il n'en avait plus du tout.

La Magie avec un sourire à la Severus lui lança :

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je te laisserai mon don alors que tu traites les autres comme de simples pions sans importance ?! Mes dons irons maintenant à ceux qui le méritent. Mes enfants le méritent !

Les membres choisis du Magenmagot sentirent leur puissance augmenter, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas décevoir la Magie sous peine de tout perdre. Alors ils firent le serment de ne pas décevoir la Magie de rester sur le droit chemin. Quand les sorciers du magenmagot se redressèrent, ils virent que leurs visages avaient changé, ils étaient redevenus jeunes. Là, ils comprirent alors qu'ils avaient reçu en présent la jeunesse des traitres. Ces derniers se mirent à hurler et à supplier la Magie de leur rendre leur don et leur jeunesse, mais elle les regarda avec mépris et leur dit :

-Vous pouvez supplier, mais vous n'aurez rien. Rien que le mépris et la haine, car je vous interdis de rejoindre mes enfants sans don vous resterez à jamais dans le monde sorcier et vous n'aurez que les tâches les plus méprisables !

Soudain la Magie disparut, le miroir de Galadriel se troubla et une autre vision apparut. Il vit une ville avec un immense rocher ressemblant à l'étrave d'un navire, puis cette ville s'enflamma et un œil apparut blablatant la même langue que le balrog " Appisziaz, appa anda uwatteni, siusmis !" Harry haussa un sourcil, puis se tournant vers Galadriel lui demanda sérieusement :

-C'est quoi ce truc ?

Galadriel se retint de justesse à éclater de rire, appeler Sauron un truc, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait cela. Mais elle ne se retint absolument plus quand elle entendit la jeune Alia dire :

-Ce qu'il est moche ! On dirait l'œil de Voldy avec une conjonctivite.

Le rire clair de la reine des elfes entraîna celui des deux amoureux qui repartirent bras dessus-bras dessous en riant et en discutant de la punition de la Magie. Ils ne firent même pas attention au fait que le miroir dévoilait une ultime vision qui fit frissonner de peur Galadriel.

A suivre.


	24. Départ de la Lothlorien

Départ de la Lothlorien, chapitre 23

Cette nuit-là, la Communauté de l'Anneau fut de nouveau convoquée dans la salle du trône où le Seigneur Celeborn et la dame Galadriel les accueillirent en leur disant :

-Le moment est venu pour ceux qui le désirent de poursuivre la Quête, mais ils devront endurcir leur cœur pour quitter ce pays. Ceux qui ne veulent aller plus loin peuvent rester quelque temps ici. Mais qu'il demeure ou qu'il parte, nul ne peut-être assuré de paix. Car nous sommes arrivés maintenant au bord du destin. Ici, ceux qui le désirent pourront attendre l'approche de l'heure jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre des chemins du monde soit de nouveau accessible ou que nous les appelions à répondre dans leur propre pays ou aller au long séjour de ceux qui tombent au combat.

-Hein ?! demanda Ron qui n'avait rien compris.

Hermione soupira lourdement et traduisit pour ceux qui n'avait rien compris :

-Bande d'ignare, ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que ceux qui veulent rester ici le peuvent, et que ceux qui veulent se battre au risque de se faire tuer le peuvent aussi.

-Ahhhh ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius, se moquant manifestement de la jeune femme.

Hermione bougonna un instant puis se mit à bouder tandis que Galadriel murmurait doucement :

-Ils ont tous décidé d'aller de l'avant, dit Galadriel scrutant leurs yeux.

-C'est ben vrais, ça ! beugla Sirius en levant le bras vers le ciel tandis que pour les autres, c'était les yeux qu'ils levaient vers le ciel.

La Reine des Galadhrim eut un léger sourire en sentant que la peur de l'aventure qui se profilait devant eux, disparaissait rapidement alors que les maraudeurs explosaient de rire. Elle comprit que les Maraudeurs utilisaient leur don de faire des farces pour calmer les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Il y eut un silence. Boromir ferma les yeux et pensa fortement :

« -_Dame Magie, que dois-je faire ?_ »

«-_ Que dit ton cœur ?_ » répondit la Magie.

« _-Que j'ai trop mangé de salade de fruits ! _» répondit le fier guerrier en frottant son ventre malmené après avoir eu la mauvaise idée de relever le défi de Pippin qui était de manger tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, le plus vite possible.

Il y eut un petit rire alors que la Magie lui répondait :

« _-Non, ça, c'est ton estomac. _»

Boromir ferma les yeux et sentit au plus profond de lui-même que pour protéger Harry et sa famille, l'anneau ne devait jamais rejoindre sa cité.

«_ -Merci, Dame Magie._ »

«_- Je serais toujours là avec toi, tant que tu resteras fidèle à Harry. _»

« _-Je vous le jure, je ne le trahirais jamais. _»

Boromir ouvrit les yeux et dit fièrement :

-Mon cœur se languit de ma cité, mais la place du maître anneau se trouve sous la lave de l'Orodruin et nulle part ailleurs.

Aragorn regarda Boromir et lui fit un sourire, rassuré que lui aussi ait demandé conseil à Dame Magie. Calmement le nouveau guide de la Communauté de l'Anneau dit au deux souverains elfiques :

-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de notre itinéraire. Mais nous pensons utiliser le plus longtemps la protection et la rapidité du fleuve.

Le roi Celeborn répondit :

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais pourvoir votre compagnie d'embarcations. Il les faut petites et légères car si vous allez loin par l'eau, il y aura des endroits où vous serez obligés de les porter. Vous arriverez aux rapides de Sarn Gebir et peut-être enfin aux grandes chutes du Rauros, où le fleuve tombe dans un bruit de tonnerre de Nen Hithoel. Là, il y aura d'autres dangers. Des embarcations rendront peut-être quelques temps votre voyage moins laborieux. Mais elles ne vous offriront pas de conseils car enfin de compte, il vous faudra les abandonner ainsi que le fleuve pour vous tourner vers l'ouest ou l'est.

Aragorn et Boromir remercièrent Celeborn. Le fait de ne pas avoir à décider avant la fin du fleuve du chemin à prendre soulageait bigrement les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, ils allaient ainsi avoir le temps de réfléchir au meilleur chemin à prendre pour rejoindre les terres hostiles du Mordor. Seul Sam restait indécis. Lui trouvait toujours les bateaux aussi mauvais que les chevaux sauvages. Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

-Bill !

Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau regardèrent les sorciers-elfes et Severus regarda le petit hobbit puis froidement lui dit :

-Retires ton poney et pose-le sur le sol.

Les elfes ne comprenaient pas ce que les sorciers-elfes voulaient dire et observèrent alors ce que fit le sombre sorcier-elfe. Severus pointa sa baguette sur le pendentif que Sam avait posé sur le sol et murmura :

-Finite Incantatem.

Le pendentif grossit de plus en plus et perdit son aspect rond pour celui caractéristique d'un poney. Bill se releva avec difficulté, puis après avoir baillé vigoureusement, il hennit avec bonheur et renifla joyeusement les cheveux de son maître bien-aimé, Sam. Celeborn regarda les sorciers-elfes avec stupéfaction, il ne pensait qu'ils pouvaient être aussi puissants. Il se tourna vers le jeune hobbit qui chouchoutait son poney et lui dit :

-Jeune Samsagace Gamegie, le voyage que vous allez entreprendre n'est pas fait pour les poneys.

Sam serra son poney avec férocité, mais céda quand Harry lui dit :

-Sam, il sera heureux ici, les elfes vont le chouchouter.

-Oui, n'ayez crainte, jeune hobbit. Votre poney sera bien protégé dans notre royaume, murmura Galadriel.

-Merci, belle dame, chuchota Sam écarlate.

La reine des Galadhrim eut un délicat rire puis regarda la Communauté de l'Anneau quitter la pièce accompagné d'un pauvre poney qui avait tout eu avec eux. Hermione mit un bandeau sur les yeux du poney, puis tous descendirent les escaliers suivit calmement par un poney un peu nerveux dans des escaliers des plus raides jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le sol stable où un elfe les attendait pour amener le poney dans les écuries. Sam regarda le poney partir avec tristesse, mais il se mit à rire quand Harry lui dit :

-Allez Sam, quand tu reviendras, Bill sera tout à fait capable de te traduire ce que les elfes te diront.

Sam regarda une dernière fois son poney, puis il alla rejoindre les autres pour rassembler leurs maigres affaires afin de n'avoir rien à faire le lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la Communauté de l'Anneau vit des elfes venir leur apporter des présents sous forme de nourriture et de vêtements. La nourriture était surtout composée de galettes dorée d'un côté et crème de l'autre. Gimli prit l'un des gâteaux et dit en expert :

-Du cram.

Cependant, son expression se transforma rapidement quand il cassa un coin du biscuit et le mangea. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se jeta sur la galette et la dévora avec délectation. Les elfes éclatèrent de rire en lui disant :

-Assez, Assez. Vous avez déjà mangé de quoi affronter une longue journée de marche.

-Je croyais que cela n'était qu'une sorte de cram, des pains de route, que font les hommes du Val quand ils partent dans le désert.

-C'est cela, mais nous les appelons lembas, ou pain de route dans la langue commune. Ils sont beaucoup plus fortifiant que tous les pains de route fait par les hommes et ils ont un meilleur goût.

-Tout à fait. C'est même meilleur que les gâteau de miel des Beornides, et ça, c'est un grand éloge car les Beornides sont les meilleurs boulangers que je connaisse, mais ils ne distribuent pas volontiers leurs gâteaux aux voyageurs, de nos jours. Vous êtes des hôtes bien prévenants.

Pendant cette discussion, personne ne fit attention aux sorciers-elfes qui étaient en train de dévorer avec délectation une dizaine de galettes par personne sous le regard amusé de Boromir et d'Aragorn. Ce fut quand Legolas éclata de rire que les elfes se rendirent compte que les sorciers-elfes avaient dévoré toute la réserve de lembas qu'ils avaient apportée. Les elfes stupéfaits devant cette gloutonnerie ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Soudain, les elfes virent les boulangers du royaume arriver avec une véritable cargaison de lembas que les sorciers-elfes dévoraient avec délectation. Aragorn murmura :

-Comment par Eru arrivent-ils à manger autant de lembas sans tomber malade ?

Legolas ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens d'elfe s'étendre autour de lui et là, il comprit.

-Mon ami, ils sont en train de se créer des réserves d'énergie afin de ne pas être aussi épuisés que durant notre voyage jusqu'à maintenant.

-Bien, alors laissons-les se remplir la panse afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas dans le même état que précédemment, car je sens que le pire se trouve devant nous, marmonna Boromir en se frottant le menton.

Toute la Communauté fut d'accord avec le jeune guerrier pendant ce temps, les boulangers elfes ramenaient toujours plus de lembas. Tous se demandaient qui allaient être repu en premier, ils savaient que ce n'était pas la taille de l'estomac qui comptait mais la taille de leur réserve de magie. Ils savaient que c'était Harry qui avait la réserve la plus importante et surtout la plus vide. Sans surprise pour les membres non magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau, le premier à être rassasié fut Sirius puis Remus, ensuite, après encore dix minutes d'empiffrage, Severus, James et Lily s'arrêtèrent de manger. Les adultes regardèrent les jeunes dévorer les lembas. Il fallut une heure de plus pour qu'Alia soit rassasiée, cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron cessèrent de manger. Cependant, il fallut attendre encore que le soleil se lève pour qu'Harry soit à peu près rassasié. Legolas, Aragorn et Boromir ne pensaient pas que le jeune sorcier-elfe avait autant de réserve à remplir. Legolas ferma les yeux et chuchota pour les oreilles des deux hommes :

-Ses réserves ne sont pas totalement remplies, elles sont loin d'être totalement remplies.

-On ne peut rester ici trop longtemps et je ne pense pas que les lembas puissent l'aider plus. Je voudrais le voir avec toute sa puissance disponible, murmura Aragorn en regardant Harry s'étirer de tout son long prêt à l'aventure qui profilait devant lui.

Harry se sentait en pleine forme après avoir dévoré ces deux ou trois petites galettes dorées. Il s'étira de nouveau, puis se leva et s'exclama :

-Par Merlin que c'était bon ces machins. Je ne sais pas combien j'en ai mangé, mais je suis repu.

-C'est un peu normal, pouffa Gimli.

Merry s'esclaffa :

-C'est toi qui en a mangé le plus, tu en as mangé près de 6295 en dix huit heures.

-Dix huit heures ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant je ne suis absolument pas fatigué.

-Ce sont les propriétés des lembas qui font cela, répondit Legolas.

-Oh !

-Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir partir, s'exclama Aragorn.

Comme n'attendant que cela, les elfes qui avaient apporté les lembas en premiers revinrent en leur donnant les vêtements qu'ils avaient voulu leur donner. Ils déposèrent les paquets, puis les défirent et les distribuèrent à chaque membre de la Communauté. Chacun reçurent une cape à leur taille tissée dans une étoffe soyeuse, légère mais chaude comme seuls les Galadhrim savaient tisser. Les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau essayaient de définir la couleur des capes, mais c'était littéralement impossible, car si elles semblaient grises d'un premier abord dès qu'il y avait un mouvement, elles devaient de la même couleur que le vert des feuilles dans l'ombre, la couleur du brun des champs en friche la nuit ou encore l'argent sombre de l'eau sous le scintillement des étoiles. Chaque cape se s'agrafait autour du cou par une branche qui ressemblait à une feuille verte veinée d'argent.

Pippin demanda en regardant les capes avec étonnement :

-Sont-ce des manteaux magiques ?

Le chef des elfes répondit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez pas là. Ce sont de beaux vêtements, et le tissu en est bon, car il a été fabriqué dans ce pays. Ce sont certainement des habits elfiques, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Ce sont toutefois des vêtements, non des armures, et ils ne détourneront ni flèche ni lame. Mais ils devraient vous être de grand service : ils sont légers à porter et assez chauds ou frais selon les besoins. De plus, vous les trouverez très utiles pour vous cacher à la vue d'yeux hostiles, que vous marchiez parmi les pierres ou parmi les arbres. Vous êtes assurément, en particulière faveur auprès de la Dame ! Car c'est elle-même et ses suivantes qui ont tissé cette étoffe; et jamais auparavant nous n'avons vêtu des étrangers du costume des nôtres.

Après leur repas du matin, la Compagnie dit adieux à leur lit chéri, en un mot la pelouse près de la source. Ils savaient qu'ils ne verraient plus un aussi bel endroit avant bien longtemps et même peut-être jamais si le mal venait par malheur à récupérer son anneau maudit. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent venir vers eux Haldir. L'elfe leur dit :

-Je suis revenu des défenses du Nord, dit l'Elfe et je suis envoyé à présent pour vous servir de nouveau de guide. La Vallée des Rigoles Sombres est emplie de vapeur et de nuages de fumée, et les montagnes sont troublés. Il y a des bruits dans les profondeurs de la terre. Si quelqu'un d'entre vous avez pensé rentrer par le nord, vous n'auriez pu passer de ce côté. Mais allons ! votre chemin est maintenant en direction du sud.

Pendant leur traversée de Caras Caradhon, ils remarquèrent que les chemins verts étaient totalement déserts; mais dans les arbres au-dessus de leur tête, de nombreuses voix murmuraient et chantaient. Eux-mêmes marchaient en silence. Enfin, sous la conduite d'Haldir, ils descendirent les pentes méridionales de la colline, et ils arrivèrent de nouveau à la grande porte éclairée de lanternes. Harry était triste de devoir quitter ce pays merveilleux, il se sentait tellement bien ici, tellement à l'abri qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais le quitter, mais il savait qu'il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie si Frodon, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir ou Legolas était blessé voir pire tué. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que tous les autres sorciers-elfes ressentaient la même chose que lui et qu'ils auraient eux-aussi voulu rester ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le pont blanc et aucun des sorciers-elfes ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière et de soupirer lourdement. Soudain, Harry entendit la Magie lui murmurer :

-_Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites ?_

_-Mère, je n'ai jamais fui devant le danger et ce n'est pas maintenant que je le ferai. De plus, j'ai juré que j'aiderai Frodon jusqu'à la fin et je respecte toujours mes serments. _

_-Je le sais mon enfant. Mais je voulais en être sûr comme je voulais en être sûr avec ta famille. _

_-Et ?_

_-Ils te suivront jusqu'au bout de ton aventure. _

_-Je suis soulagé je craignais de les abandonner ici. Mais je crains aussi de les perdre durant un combat contre le mal._

_-Là, je ne peux rien pour toi, simplement t'aider au mieux de mes pouvoirs._

_-Ce qui est déjà énorme noble nymphe._

Magie caressa tendrement les cheveux du jeune sorcier-elfe. Harry se tourna vers sa famille et les vit le regarder avec détermination. Harry leur fit un grand sourire, puis reprit sa marche pour rejoindre les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau qui avaient déjà traversé le pont pour quitter la cité des elfes.

A suivre


	25. Les présents de Dame Galadriel

Les présents de dame Galadriel, chapitre 24

Ils quittèrent la route pavée afin de prendre un chemin qui traversait des mellyrn et qui continuait en serpentant à travers le bois. Ensuite, le chemin descendit en direction du sud et de l'ouest jusqu'à la rive du Fleuve. Ils avaient déjà parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres et le soleil se trouvait pile au-dessus d'eux quand ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur d'arbre. Ils durent passer par une trouée pour sortir de ce labyrinthe et tombèrent sur une longue pelouse piquetée d'elanor qui étincelaient au soleil de midi. La Communauté de l'Anneau vit que la pelouse se terminait par une bande étroite entre deux rivières, le Cour d'Argent d'un côté et de l'autre le Grand Fleuve, l'Anduin. Là, ils virent que six petites barques avaient été préparées pour eux. Là, ils remarquèrent que les elfes installaient d'autres paquets et aussi des cordes, trois par embarcations. Sam demanda en touchant les cordes :

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

-Des cordes, évidemment ! répondit un Elfe des bateaux. Ne voyagez jamais au loin sans avoir une corde avec vous. Elle doit être longue, solide et légère comme celles-ci.

-Vous prêchez un converti, je suis parti sans corde et pendant tout le trajet je me suis fait du soucis à cause de cette absence. Mais je me demande avec quelle matière ces cordes sont-elles faites ?

-Elles sont faites en hithlain. Cependant, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de la création de corde. Quand vous reviendrez dans notre beau pays, je vous instruirai sur la confection des cordes elfiques. Mais en attendant ce moment béni, il vous faudra vous contenter de notre cadeau. Qu'il vous serve bien !

A ce moment, Haldir décida qu'il était temps pour la Communauté de l'Anneau de quitter la Lothlorien afin de continuer leur voyage. Le groupe se sépara selon les affinités, ainsi dans la première barque Aragorn s'installa avec Frodon et Harry, Boromir avec Merry et Ron, , James avec Pippin et Sirius, Lily avec Alia et Hermione, Remus avec Sam et Severus et enfin Legolas avec Gimli devenus de grands amis après s'être plusieurs fois sauvé mutuellement la vie. C'est dans leur barque que se trouvait toutes les provisions et les paquets qui avaient maintenant la taille de petits cakes. Pour chaque barque, deux rameurs se saisirent de pagaies qui avaient la forme de feuille. Quand tout fut prêt, Aragorn leur enjoignit de s'entrainer à manœuvrer les barques afin de ne pas chavirer au plus mauvais moment. Ils étaient sur le cour d'Argent, le courant était rapide, ils devaient se battre contre lui et c'est pour cela qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement. L'air était calme et le silence serein était brisé par le chant harmonieux de l'alouette.

Alors qu'ils venaient de dépasser un coude serré de la rivière, ils virent arriver majestueusement un cygne immense. Les sorciers-elfes regardèrent avec stupéfaction de cygne et se rendirent compte qu'il n'était pas vivant. En fait, c'était un navire créé avec l'art elfique dans toute sa splendeur, il ressemblait tellement à un oiseau que tous crurent qu'il allait déployer ses ailes et s'envoler afin de rejoindre les rives bénies de Valinor. Dans le vaisseau était assis Celeborn et derrière lui se tenait Galadriel.

Aragorn arrêta sa barque tandis que le navire elfique s'approchait de lui. La Dame de Lorien murmura de sa douce voix :

-Nous sommes venus vous faire d'ultimes adieux et accompagner de nos bénédictions votre départ de notre pays.

Celeborn renchérit en expliquant que malgré le temps passé en Lorien, la Communauté de l'Anneau n'avait jamais pris de repas avec les souverains et qu'il les invitait donc à un ultime repas avant le départ pour l'aventure. Après s'être bien sustenté, ils se reposèrent dans l'herbe et Celeborn leur reparla de leur voyage

-En descendant le fil de l'eau, vous verrez les arbres se raréfier, et vous arriverez dans un pays aride. A cet endroit, le fleuve coule dans les vallées pierreuses entre des hautes landes jusqu'au moment où, après bien des lieues, il arrive à la haute île de Tindrock, que nous appelons Tol Brandir. Là, il entoure de ses bras les rives escarpées de l'île, et il tombe à grand fracas et avec beaucoup de fumée, par les cataractes de Rauros, dans le Nindalf, ou platerrague dans notre langue. C'est une vaste région de marécages inertes, où la rivière devient tortueuse et se divise en de multiple bras. En cet endroit, l'Entalluve afflue par de nombreuses bouches de la Forêt de Fangorn à l'ouest. Près de ce cours d'eau, de ce côté-ci du Grand Fleuve s'étend le Rohan. De l'autre côté s'élèvent les collines désertes de l'Emyn Muil. Le vent souffle là de l'est, car elles donnent, par-dessus les Marais des Morts et les Terres Intermédiaires, sur Cirith Gregor et les Portes Noires du Mordor.

Galadriel se leva alors de l'herbe puis prenant une coupe des mains de l'une de ses suivantes, l'emplit d'hydromel blanc et la tendit à Celeborn en murmurant :

-Il est maintenant temps de boire la coupe de l'adieu. Buvez Seigneur des Galadhrim ! Et que votre cœur ne soit pas triste, bien que la nuit doive suivre le jour et que déjà votre soir approche.

Elle apporta ensuite la coupe à chaque membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau, l'invitant à boire en signe d'adieu. Mais quand ils eurent bu, elle leur ordonna de se rasseoir sur l'herbe, et des fauteuils furent installés pour elle et pour Celeborn. Ses suivantes se tinrent en silence à ses côtés, et elle considéra un moment ses invités. Enfin, elle reprit la parole :

-Nous avons bu la coupe de la séparation et les ombres tombent entre nous. Mais avant votre départ, j'ai apporté de mon navire des présents que le Seigneur et la dame des Galadhrim vous offrent maintenant en souvenir de la Lothlorien.

Puis elle les appela l'un après l'autre.

-Voici le cadeau de Celeborn et de Galadriel au guide de votre Compagnie, dit-elle à Aragorn.

A ce moment, elle lui tendit un fourreau fait spécialement pour l'épée d'un futur roi. Il recouvert d'un entrelacs de fleurs et de feuilles en argent et en or. Son cuir noir était incrusté de gemmes qui formaient en rune elfique le nom d'Anduril et le lignage de la lame.

-La lame tirée de ce fourreau ne sera ni souillée ni brisée, même dans la défaite.

Elle le regarda avec sa sagesse ancestrale et lui demanda :

-Mais y a-t-il autre chose que vous désirez de moi en ce moment de notre séparation ? Car les ténèbres vont couler entre nous, et il se peut que nous ne nous rencontrions plus jamais, si ce n'est loin d'ici sur une route qui n'a point de retour.

Aragorn ferma un instant les yeux et revit la beauté de sa promise ainsi que son amour pour elle. Il rouvrit les yeux et répondit :

-Madame, vous connaissez tout mon désir, et vous avez longtemps eu en garde le seul trésor que je cherche. Mais il n'est pas à vous pour me le donner, quand bien même vous le voudriez; et ce n'est que par les ténèbres que je l'atteindrai.

Galadriel le regarda avec compréhension, elle savait de quoi ou plutôt de qui Aragorn parlait. Elle murmura donc :

-Mais peut-être ceci rendra-t-il votre cœur plus léger, car cela m'a été confié pour vous être remis si vous passiez par ce pays.

Elle retira alors de sa poitrine une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées composée d'une seule et magnifique pierre verte. Tandis que la reine des Galadhrim tenait la broche levée, un rayon de soleil faisait étinceler la pierre.

-Cette pierre, je l'avais donnée à ma fille Celebrian, et elle l'avait transmise à la sienne; et maintenant elle vous échoit en signe d'espoir. En cette heure, prend le nom qui a été prévu pour toi, Elessar, pierre elfique de la maison d'Elendil.

Avec respect, Aragorn prit la pierre, et l'agrafa sur sa poitrine. Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se rendirent alors compte de la prestance naturelle du simple rôdeur. Boromir fut tenté de mettre un genou à terre et de faire acte d'allégeance à Aragorn tant la royauté se lisait sur son visage. Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant un fardeau tomber sur les épaules de son ami.

-Je vous remercie de vos dons. Ô Dame de Lorien, de qui naquirent Celebrian et Arwen l'Etoile du Soir. Quelle louange pourrait-être plus grande ? remercia le rôdeur du nord.

La Dame inclina la tête, puis elle se tourna vers Boromir et lui dit :

-Pour vous Boromir, fils de Denethor, je vous offre cette ceinture d'or qui portera fièrement votre lame.

Elle regarda le gondorien et remarqua les changements qui avaient eu lieu en lui. Pourtant, elle sentait aussi qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il ne bascule. Il fallait qu'il se rende bien compte qu'il risquait de détruire son royaume s'il laissait le pouvoir du mal le corrompre. Boromir sursauta quand il entendit la voix de la Dame de Lorien lui chuchoter ce qu'il pourrait arriver, mais le pire moment, fut quand Magie lui montra sa cité s'effondrer sous les assauts des armées des Ténèbres. Il vit son frère et son père être tués et dévorés par des orcs. Le pire moment fut quand il vit la tour blanche d'Ectelion s'abattre lentement détruite par la masse de Sauron en personne.

Il se secoua, puis regarda la reine avec horreur. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son royaume si cela arrivait.

Galadriel vit l'horreur s'effacer devant une lueur de combativité propre à l'être humain. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il lui en voudrait, l'humain s'inclina profondément et murmura :

-Je vous remercie Ma Dame. J'espère que cette vision n'aura jamais lieu.

Boromir leva les yeux vers les yeux vers le ciel et murmura :

-Ô Majesté Magie, aidez-moi à garder la tête froide et que jamais je ne tombe sous la coupe de l'anneau unique.

Les elfes reculèrent violement quand une apparition surgit de nulle part. Les sorciers-elfes et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau s'agenouillèrent devant Magie. Cette dernière regarda avec bonté les sans-pouvoir qui la traitaient comme s'ils étaient des sorciers. Galadriel regarda l'apparition et demanda :

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Avant que l'apparition puisse répondre, Aragorn se releva et dit avec énormément de respect pour l'une comme pour l'autre :

-Dame Galadriel, je vous présente sa Majesté Magie, c'est grâce à son don que les sorciers-elfes sont… des sorciers-elfes. Pour eux, elle est comme leur mère, comme Eru pour les elfes et les Valar.

-Oh ! Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai offensés.

Brusquement, Magie la serra contre elle et lui dit en l'embrassant sur la joue et le front :

-Tu as sauvé mes enfants en leur apportant toute l'aide que tu pouvais leur donner. Merci. Merci de leur avoir sauvé la vie.

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, Magie s'évapora comme la brume est poussée par le vent laissant les elfes toujours aussi stupéfaits alors que les sorciers-elfes et les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se relevaient en étant heureux et fiers d'être vu comme les enfants de la Magie. Se secouant, Galadriel encore écarlate reprit la cérémonie des dons. Elle s'approcha de Merry et de Pippin puis leur dit :

-Pour vous petits hobbits, je vous offre ceci, elles seront dignes des glorieuses lames d'Ouistreness que vous portez.

Elle leur donna des petites ceintures d'argent dont les boucles étaient des fleurs d'or. Merry et Pippin passèrent immédiatement leurs épées sur leurs nouvelles ceintures puis les attachèrent autour de la taille. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Legolas et lui dit :

-Pour vous Legolas, je vous donne un arc des Galadhrim qui siéra au mieux à vos dons de nos cousins du nord par sa plus grande longueur et sa plus grande force.

Legolas caressa avec fascination l'arc magnifique dont la corde avait été tressé avec des cheveux d'elfes et remercia avec grâce le don fait par Galadriel. La dame des Galadhrim se tourna alors vers Sam et dit :

-Pour vous, petit jardinier et amateur d'arbres, je n'ai qu'un petit cadeau.

Elle lui mit alors dans les mains une petite boîte de simple bois gris, sans ornement à part une seule rune d'argent sur le couvercle. Sam regarda la boîte sans comprendre, puis regarda la reine des Galadhrim qui répondit à sa question silencieuse :

-Ceci représente un G pour Galadriel. Mais ce peut aussi bien évoquer un beau jardin dans votre langue. Il y a dans cette boîte de la terre de mon verger, et elle est sous l'influence de la bénédiction que Galadriel est encore en état de créer. Cela ne vous gardera pas sur votre route et ne vous défendra pas contre le mal, mais si vous la conservez et que vous revoyiez votre pays en fin de compte, peut-être y trouverez-vous votre récompense. Reverriez-vous tout stérile et devenu désert, il y aura peu de jardin en terre du milieu dont la floraison puisse rivaliser avec celle du vôtre, si vous y répandrez cette terre. Vous vous rappellerez peut-être alors de Galadriel, et vous aurez un aperçu de la lointaine Lorien, que vous n'avez vue que dans notre hiver. Car notre printemps et notre été sont passés, et nul ne les verra plus sur terre autrement que par les souvenirs.

Sam d'un beau rouge carmin remercia abondamment la reine des elfes tout en caressant le présent inestimable des elfes. La dame se tourna vers le seul nain accepté dans la Lothlorien et lui demanda :

-Et quel cadeau un Nain demanderait-il aux elfes ?

-Aucun madame. Il me suffit d'avoir vu la Dame des Galadhrim et d'avoir entendu ses douces paroles.

-Oyez vous tous. Elfes ! Que personne ne dise plus que les Nains sont cupides et malgracieux ! Mais, Gimli fils de Gloïn, vous désirez assurément quelque chose que je pourrais vous donner ? Nommez-le, je vous en prie ! Vous ne serez pas le seul invité à partir sans présent.

Gimli en s'inclinant profondément, répondit en balbutiant :

-Je ne désire rien, Dame Galadriel. Rien sauf peut-être, s'il m'est permis de demander, que dis-je, de nommer un seul fil de vos cheveux, qui surpasse l'or de la terre comme les étoiles surpassent les gemmes de la mine. Je ne demande pas un tel don. Mais vous m'avez ordonné de nommer mon désir.

Il y eut un mouvement et des murmures d'étonnement chez les elfes. Gimli devint écarlate quand Lily et Hermione chuchotèrent :

-C'est tellement mignon et romantique.

Les autres sorciers-elfes pouffèrent de rire quand ils virent le visage cramoisi du nain. Celeborn regarda le nain avec surprise mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, son épouse dit :

-On prétend que l'art des Nains réside plutôt dans leurs mains que dans leur langue. Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour Gimli. Car nul ne m'a jamais présenté requête aussi hardie et pourtant aussi courtoise. Et comment refuserais-je, puisque je lui ai ordonné de parler ? Mais dites-moi, que feriez-vous de pareil don ?

-Je le chérirais, madame, en souvenir des paroles que vous m'avez adressées lors de notre première rencontre. Et si jamais je retrouve les forges de mon pays, il sera monté dans un cristal impérissable pour demeurer un bien de ma maison et un gage de bonne volonté entre la Montagne et la Forêt jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La Dame dénoua alors une de ses longues boucles et coupa trois cheveux d'or qu'elle mit dans la main de Gimli.

-Le don sera accompagné de ces mots. Je ne prédis rien, car toute prédiction serait à présent vaine : d'une part il y a les ténèbres, et de l'autre seulement de l'espoir. Mais si l'espoir n'avorte pas, je vous le dis, Gimli fils de Gloïn, vos mains déborderont d'or, et pourtant l'or n'aura aucune prise sur vous.

Elle se tourna vers le dernier membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau sans pouvoir magique et lui dit en élevant une petite fiole en cristal qui étincela et dégagea des rayons de lumière blanche :

-Pour vous porteur de l'Anneau, je vous ai préparé ceci. Dans cette fiole, est captée la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil, fixée dans des eaux de ma source. Elle brillera d'une lumière encore plus vive quand la nuit vous environnera. Qu'elle vous soit une lumière dans les endroits ténébreux, quand toutes les autres s'éteindront. Souvenez-vous de Galadriel et de son Miroir !

Frodon prit le flacon puis il s'inclina sans un mot trop ému pour pouvoir dire un mot. Ensuite, la Reine des Galadhrim se posta devant les sorciers-elfes. Elle offrit à Ron, Sirius, Remus, Severus et James des épées elfiques qui avaient été forgées dans les forges de Gondolin. A Lily, Alia et Hermione, elle leur offrit des colliers et des anneaux œuvres des elfes d'Ost-in-Edhil avant la destruction par Sauron et ses armées maléfiques. Les sorcières-elfes ressentaient les enchantements contenus dans les bijoux. C'était de la magie bienfaisante et protectrice. Les anneaux pouvaient se dédoubler et représentaient l'amour réciproque qui pouvait exister entre deux êtres. Ainsi les porteurs ressentaient l'amour que ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

Avant que Galadriel puisse se tourner vers le dernier membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Lily sépara son anneau en deux et donna la seconde partie à son époux. Ensuite, James plaça l'anneau qu'elle lui avait donné au doigt de son épouse tandis que cette dernière faisait la même chose avec son mari. Là, devant les yeux de l'assemblée, les anneaux s'illuminèrent et disparurent alors que James et Lily ressentaient l'amour que chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Puis aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient disparu, les anneaux réapparurent mais sous forme d'un tatouage. Les deux amoureux regardèrent la marque de leur amour, c'était un entrelacs de lierre, de fleurs et au centre de ce fouillis végétal doré battait un cœur en émeraude pour James et de rubis pour Lily. Dans celui de James se voyait un hippogriffe qui se tenait fièrement avec un vase tandis que dans celui de Lily se voyait un cerf qui tenait fermement un lys dans sa mâchoire.

Devant ce phénomène, Hermione fit la même chose avec Ron, et si pour Hermione dans le saphir de son anneau se trouvait un cheval ruant, dans l'ambre de Ron se trouvait une tigresse aux ailes duveteuses qui s'élançait griffes en avant. Enfin, Alia donna le sien à Harry et comme pour les deux couples précédents, l'anneau se transforma aussi en tatouage. Pour Harry dans son aigue-marine, il pouvait voir un griffon se jetant sur un ennemi invisible toute griffe dehors, quant à Alia l'anneau représentait un dragon, un smilodon et une licorne enlacés et enchâssé entre les crocs les griffes et sur la corne du saurien, du félin et de l'équin se trouvait un magnifique diamant. Et tous purent voir à l'intérieur non pas l'un des animagi de Harry, mais ils virent la Magie avec sa bonté, sa grâce, sa douceur et ses ailes de fée. L'anneau clignota un instant, puis se transforma en tatouage d'or. Pour tous, c'était un message d'espoir et de réussite, car tant que Magie serait là avec eux, alors ils réussiraient à vaincre le mal.

A suivre


End file.
